


Knock You Off Your Feet

by madamehomesecretary



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, It's a total cliche, Self Defense, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 84,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary
Summary: Home Secretary Julia Montague is attacked during a press conference with the media. When her request for stricter security is denied, she takes matters into her own hands... with the help of her new personal trainer, David Budd.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 223
Kudos: 345





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another AU, friends. I got this idea a couple of weeks ago, and it's consumed me ever since. Thank you, as always, to my girls Candi and Laura for being my sounding board and (very) enthusiastic cheerleaders. 
> 
> A few character notes: David Budd looks like Richard Madden on a certain mountain top in Topanga, California. Thank goodness for thirst trap selfies, am I right? Julia Montague is the same beautiful Tory that we know and love. And Kim Knowles is ever the helpful wingwoman. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, as it tends to help me keep moving. I hope you like it!

She could feel a pair of hands tightening around her neck like a vice, squeezing tighter and tighter until it was difficult for her to breathe. She gasped for air, trying with all her might to push off her would-be assailant and struggling against a strong grip as she did so. 

Finally able to release herself from the mystery figure’s grasp, she whirled around to face her attacker, her breathing shallow and coming in short gasps. The man’s face was blurry and she blinked forcefully a few times, trying to clear her vision. Trying to see his face. 

She tensed as the man ran toward her again, hands outstretched, but before he could come into contact with her, everything went black. 

Julia Montague bolted upright in bed, panting heavily at the intensity of her latest nightmare. She frowned, tucking a stray curl behind her ear as she looked around the room. There was no one there. 

She glanced at the clock beside her bed as she tried to resume normal breathing patterns. 4 a.m. This had been the worst dream yet. It just felt so  **real** .  _ And why shouldn’t it?  _

Though the attack on her hadn’t been as dangerous as the nightmares seemed to be, being assaulted by anyone — even if only for a moment — was a terrifying ordeal. 

It had all happened in the blink of an eye last week during a public appearance. Julia had been speaking to a small crowd of reporters outside Westminster. She had finished up a short press conference with the media and had turned to walk away when she felt someone’s hands at her neck, pulling her toward them. 

She felt the panic rise in her as she felt strong fingers tighten around her throat, pulling her backwards before her security team had tackled the man to the ground. In all, the whole ordeal had lasted probably 30 seconds, but as Julia had struggled to breathe normally, the edges of her vision going blurry, it felt as if it had been a lifetime. 

Being ushered away quickly to a secure location, Julia felt the bile begin to rise in her throat as her stomach knotted tensely. As she looked over at Kim Knowles, her PPO, Julia felt her hands begin to tremble. Her legs wobbled slightly as she sat in an undisclosed room, counting the minutes and waiting for something to happen. Though what she was waiting for, she wasn’t sure.

They kept her out of the public eye while they arrested the man, and called in a doctor to examine Julia. There was tell-tale bruising already beginning to develop on her neck, but the doctor assured her it would fade quickly. Six days later, she was still wearing a scarf to cover the marks, though to the doctor’s credit, they seemed to grow more faint every day. 

Realizing it was likely to evade her for another hour, she gave up on the idea of going back to sleep and got up from her bed, turning off her alarm clock. 

The man who had attacked her had been arrested. She had been given his information relatively quickly, and Julia was alarmed to realize she had been lucky to get away mostly unscathed. He was a criminal. Someone with a past. A man who had clearly been hired for the job. Sources close to her security team guessed it was an attack meant to send a message, though they weren’t sure who the sender was or what they were trying to convey. 

Moving into her study and flipping on a lamp, she opened the top drawer of her desk, pulling out a folder she had stashed away under a pile of stationary cards and notepads. 

Opening the file folder, she looked at the list of names she had asked her PPO to gather for her. Julia smiled a bit at the thought of Kim. 

Kim Knowles has been with her for years. She was a good woman. A good head of security, but also a great friend. A friend who didn’t blink an eye when Julia asked her to discreetly compile a file with names and information of the best local trainers. People who could teach her how to save herself if the need arose. 

She looked at the list again. 

Stallings.

Evans. 

Corbin. 

Budd. 

Her eyes rested on the last name before reaching into the file for the background information Kim had provided. Her PPO hadn’t been shy in letting her know that David Budd was her clear pick for the “secret mission.” Julia had gone ahead and booked an appointment with him as soon as he could meet with her.

Placing the rest of the folder down on the desk, she began to pace her study, her eyes roving over the details of his background that Kim had gathered for her. Julia had to admit she was intrigued when Kim had presented his file. 

David Budd. 32. Glaswegian. War veteran, Helmand Province, Afghanistan. Former Metropolitan Police Officer. Personal trainer and self defense professional.  _ Single _ . 

If Anne Sampson wasn’t willing to beef up her security, Julia was ready to take matters into her own hands. Or into David’s hands. 

Julia bit at her bottom lip. No. None of that. This was purely professional. Plus, she hadn’t even met the man yet. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing could happen. 

Placing the file down on her desk, she returned to her bedroom, flipping on the light switch. Looking around the room, Julia shifted her weight uncomfortably. This house was full of memories. Too many memories. 

Walking over to the table next to her bed, she picked up a photo in an ornate gold frame. Staring down at the happy newlywed couple preserved behind the glass, Julia sighed, sinking down onto the bed again. 

She had been happy with Roger Penhaligon at one point. She had. It was something she had to remind herself of every day now that their relationship had become so insufferable. She could see the headlines now. It would make the front page of every paper in the country. 

Her publicist had suggested they wait to announce their divorce. That it might … look better later in the year. Julia had scoffed, but knew she was right. She and Roger were public figures. People cared about that sort of thing.

If only her  _ husband _ had cared. 

Turning the picture face down, she opened the drawer of the bedside table, placing it inside and closing it again with a definitive click. 

Getting up again, she glanced at her bedside clock, alarmed by how much time she had wasted reminiscing about her dissolving marriage. 

Going over to her wardrobe, she dressed quickly, throwing on the first pair of athletic leggings and a sports bra she found buried in the back of the drawer. She frowned. She hoped it still fit. She hadn’t used any of it since the days when she ran religiously. Running had been the perfect escape for her. Something else she loved that she had given up when she married Roger. 

Slipping a tank top on and shaking her head to clear it of the fog she seemed to be in, she looked herself over in the mirror, appraising her appearance for the first time that morning as she pulled her hair back into a small ponytail that rested at the nape of her neck.

_ Not bad,  _ she thought as she stared at her reflection.  _ Well, here goes nothing.  _

  
*****  
  


Julia knocked on the door, fidgeting anxiously as she waited to meet David Budd. When there was no response, she turned the knob, finding it unlocked. As she entered the studio, she was flanked by her security team. Well, the two members of her team that knew about her self-proclaimed mission, anyway. 

“Mr. Budd?” The man next to her called out, going ahead of Julia while she and Kim hung back in the entryway. 

Hearing a noise from upstairs, he moved toward the sound before being met with heavy footsteps on the stairs. 

Another man in his early 30s appeared, tall and muscular, offering them a curt greeting. His shockingly blue eyes automatically went to Julia first. He was wearing a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt that was practically sculpted around the bulging muscles of his arms and shoulders. Julia pressed her lips together, trying to compose herself. 

_ Come on, Julia. You can’t drool all over the first attractive man you meet,  _ she chided herself.  _ Pull yourself together.  _

“Home Secretary,” he said politely, stepping forward and offering his hand. “I’m David Budd.” 

Julia thought she might have forgotten how to comprehend simple english as she stared at David wordlessly, taking in his confident gaze and his messy curls. And then there was the accent… 

Kim cleared her throat, bringing Julia back to the moment. She felt a heat rise in her cheeks at her behavior. 

“Hello, Mr. Budd,” she responded, taking his hand in her own and shaking it. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me so early this morning,” she offered, her politician's mask slipping surreptitiously into place as she greeted him. 

David instantly noticed the change. 

“David, please,” he said, and Julia thought she might have seen a glint in his eye. It was gone a moment later, leaving Julia wondering if it had really been there at all. 

A heavy silence fell between them, interrupted only by Tom reappearing in the entryway. David looked behind him in surprise. He had forgotten the man had even been there. 

“My security team,” Julia offered by way of explanation for Tom’s disappearance. “This is Tom Fenton,” she paused, turning to Kim. “And I believe you already know my PPO, Kimberly Knowles.”

David nodded at them both, offering a quick hello. 

Kim’s eyes met Julia’s from across the room, giving her a slight smirk. Kim had reported back from her initial security meeting with Budd, telling Julia she thought he would be a good fit for her training. But she hadn’t told Julia just how attractive David was. She made a note to address that admission with Kim later. 

Julia gave her a pointed look. 

“Why don’t we get started?” He suggested, turning his attention back to Julia, who blanched slightly.  _ He doesn’t waste any time. _

His tone was even, but Julia wondered if she caught a bit of coldness in his voice. She could hardly blame the man for being cautious about this situation. It didn’t help that she — she caught herself before her mind could wander too far. 

“Ah, yes,” she said, starting to feel a little nervous. She looked over at Kim and Tom, who waited expectantly. 

“We’ll finish securing the facility, ma’am,” Kim assured her. The blonde turned her attention to David. 

“Is there more equipment upstairs, sir?” she asked, and David shook his head. “No, that’s my flat. Everything we need is down here…” 

Kim gave him a nod before she and Tom took off for opposite ends of the studio. 

“So, what comes first?” Julia asked, finding herself nervously babbling when left alone with David. “Am I going to learn how to take someone down?” She asked eagerly, holding up her fists, and David stifled a laugh. 

“First, we’ll do an assessment,” he told her, his smile widening. “No fighting today, killer, so you can put those away…”

“Oh.” 

Julia let out a self-conscious chuckle and shook her head. 

“Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous…” she admitted sheepishly. “I’ve never done something like this before.”

“Well, once we sit down and have a conversation, we can figure out if I’m going to take you on and go from there,” David told her, ushering her into his office. 

“ _ If? _ ” Julia repeated in surprise. 

“We have to make sure I’m the right fit that you’re looking for,” David told her matter-of-factly. “We need to be sure we can work well together, and achieve the goals you’re hoping to meet.”

Julia nodded quietly, a bit surprised that David wasn’t sure about taking her on. She tried not to be offended. 

“This … gets a bit complicated when you throw in your … status,” he said, pulling out a file and looking up at her. “Being in the spotlight … is not my favorite thing,” he admitted and Julia couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It’s not my favorite thing either,” she confessed, leaning forward conspiratorially. “But, if all goes according to plan, no one will even know you exist.” 

David smirked at her, and Julia’s eyes widened, realizing how bad that must have sounded. 

“I just mean … these lessons should very much be under the table,” she added quickly. “I don’t need this getting out to the press. Would you be willing to sign a confidentiality agreement?” She asked, suddenly feeling insecure. David could run right to the press as soon as she left. Tell them everything she said. It wouldn’t be the first time she had been double crossed by someone she had let in. 

David offered her a small smile. 

“You don’t have anything to worry about, ma’am,” he reassured her. “You can trust me.” 

Julia couldn’t deny the warm feeling that had settled over her as Tom and Kim reappeared. 

“All clear, ma’am,” Kim told her. 

“Glad I passed the test,” David said under his breath before he turned to Julia. 

“Okay. Let’s get started,” he said. “If you’ll follow me into my office, we’ll go over your goals and expectations.”

Julia followed him into a small study off to the side of the entryway, her eyes raking over his form and the way his upper body rippled as he moved away from her. 

_ Oh, shit.  _   
  


David knew from the moment he had seen Julia Montague in his studio that this had the potential to go very badly. 

In his pre-screening with the home secretary’s PPO, she had been fairly open about what a risk this was. How Julia had approached the metropolitan police about upping her security. And how quickly she had been shot down by a woman named Commander Anne Sampson. 

Now, taking in her resolve as Julia stood in front of him, he could tell that she was determined to make this work. Even if it had to be kept a secret. 

He watched the brunette closely as she glanced around the studio, taking it all in. His eyes never left her as he took her in. Her appearance, her demeanor, the way it seemed she wore a bit of a mask for her own protection. 

Now, as she sat across from him, he looked down at her file, beginning to make notes. 

“What are your goals, Julia?” He asked, placing his finger slightly across his mouth. He liked the way her name sounded on his lips. “I know Kim mentioned you wanted to learn some steps for self-defense?” 

He leaned forward slightly, waiting for her response. 

“Yes… after my attack last week …” she began uncertainly. David could see the words playing in her head as she went over them. “I would like to be … more  _ prepared  _ to defend myself if the need arises,” she finally said, her mouth settling into a fine line. 

“I see,” he said, making a note in the file. “And did you have any other goals?”

Julia was thoughtful for a minute.

“I wouldn’t mind getting a bit more in shape,” she admitted. “I used to be quite athletic, actually.” 

David nodded, scribbling something else down. 

“Got it. Now, I know Kim said our meetings would have to err on the side of caution … can you get away with meeting twice a week?” 

Julia nodded. 

“That should be fine…” she said with a shrug. “Early mornings work best for me, though there may be some days I have to change the time.” 

David offered her a charming smile. 

“Of course,” he said. 

Pulling a piece of paper from his desk, he scribbled something down before handing it across the desk to her. 

Julia stared at it for a moment. A telephone number. No name or any additional information. 

“I would normally give you a business card,” he explained. “But due to the sensitive nature of our business, I thought it might be better this way.”

Julia folded the slip of paper up once, then twice before slipping it into her phone case next to her identification. 

“I see,” she said, turning her attention back to his face. “I appreciate your help in this, David,” she said with a small smile. She was very reserved. And David wondered how long it would take to break her out of that shell. 

David nodded quickly, standing and offering his hand.

“I look forward to working with you, Ms. Montague,” he said taking her own hand in his grasp. 

She smiled genuinely then, and David felt his stomach shift surprisingly. 

“Likewise, Mr. Budd,” she said with a grin as she shook his hand. 

“I‘ll see you tomorrow?” He asked.

“Tomorrow,” she echoed. 


	2. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the second time she had stood him up. He could be using that time to take on another student. One who was serious about training and self-defense. 
> 
> He would have to tell Julia he couldn’t be her teacher any longer. He didn’t have a choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while since I started this one, but this chapter was a little trickier than I thought it would be. Not to mention the world decided to fall apart in the mean time. I hope everyone is well and is staying safe. Hopefully this chapter can take your mind off things for a bit, even if only for a little while. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my usual partners-in-crime for helping me pull this all together. You're all lifesavers, and I love you. 
> 
> Feedback is more appreciated than you know. :)
> 
> Note: Flashbacks and individual thoughts are italicized, text messages are in bold. Just wanted to differentiate the two.

Julia rolled over, hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock as it blared through the darkness of her bedroom. She let out a slight noise of protest as she closed her eyes again, willing herself to fall asleep for another blissful 8 minutes. 

Her body was sore and she stretched her arms over her head, elongating her spine to relieve some of her tired muscles. She had only been able to meet with David once that week, having to cancel their session this morning due to an early meeting at Number 10. But she could still feel the way her body was beginning to ache with the unfamiliarity of the new exercises David was teaching her.

David. She frowned a bit at the idea of not seeing him today. She had been looking forward to it. And instead, she got to see Roger Penhaligon’s smug face instead. 

She hated the idea of seeing Roger this morning. Truly despised it, actually. 

There was no love lost between her and her husband these days. Though ever the dutiful public servants, it was up to them to put on a happy act for the cameras. Or else their names and photos would be splashed across the front cover of every tabloid in the city. And neither of them could risk that at this point in their careers. It was a sad truth, but they both had too much to lose. So on they went. 

She briefly allowed her mind to wonder where her husband was sleeping these days. He had discreetly moved his things out more than a month ago, and she had blissfully not heard from him since. Though she would imagine he spent his nights with some of the more daft secretaries who didn’t know any better. Her mind flitted through the roster of young, leggy blondes who serviced the club. All with silly flower names like Rose and Violet and Daisy. Roger was probably screwing them all.

She sighed. 

_Well, sleep isn’t happening._

Getting up and beginning to make her bed, she’s surprised by a ping from her cell phone signaling a text message. She tenses, assuming the worst. Why else would someone be texting her at five in the morning? 

Picking up her phone, she glanced down at the number, not recognizing it straight away. 

She swiped to the left to open the message. It’s simple. 

**Having second thoughts?**

Julia frowned, reading and rereading the text. 

**Excuse me?**

It takes a full 10 seconds after she hits send to realize her mistake. David. Of course. She forgot to text him. She begins to type quickly. 

**Early morning meeting,** she adds. **I’ll have Kim call to reschedule our appointment later this week.**

Placing her phone back down on her bedside table, she couldn’t help the flutter of … something … in her stomach, though she was having a hard time placing what it was. Anxiousness? Fear? Whatever it was, she needed to reign it in. 

She had to focus on this meeting. 

Going into her closet, she browsed her suits, letting herself forget about David Budd for the time being. 

  
  


David looked down at his phone, clearly annoyed. First, she didn’t even know who he was. Second, he didn’t realize he would be going through Kim for all of his communication about sessions with Julia. 

He moved to his desk, crossing through the letters JM in his appointment book. 

He knew Julia was an important woman. A powerful woman. She was Britain’s Home Secretary, after all. But there was a nagging part of him that wondered if she was even serious about their lessons. Or if this was something that would just fall by the wayside with her. 

Pausing, he found himself zoning out, lost in thought now that he had a couple of hours until his next client came in. Clients had cancelled classes on him before, that was nothing new. But there was something … that felt personal about this. 

He quickly tried to shove away those feelings, knowing he was being somewhat unreasonable. He wished he could explain the connection he felt with Julia Montague. He had felt it since the moment he met her. And honestly had no idea if she felt anything at all in return. 

Maybe that’s where this was coming from. His uncertainty about her and what she thought of him... 

Their first session had gone well as he explained the rudimentary exercises they would be learning during their time together. He gave her a tour of the studio and explained some of the machines to her, showing her how to use each one. Julia was attentive, watching him and asking questions when she had them, but her mask had stayed firmly in place. 

David found himself wondering how Julia Montague - the woman - differed from the Right Honorable Julia Montague - the Home Secretary - and if he would ever get to see that for himself.

Reaching for his phone again, David scrolled through his contacts to find Kim Knowles’ number to reschedule their next session together.   
  


“It’s about time you showed up.”

The words were out of her husband’s mouth before she could even brace herself for the onslaught of venom that came with his declaration as he peered at her with his beady eyes narrowed.

Julia did her best not to roll her eyes in front of the attending cabinet ministers. 

“Roger, I really don’t have the patience…” she began before he cut her off again, his tone low as he stepped closer to her. 

“You know, if I were the home secretary, I think I’d focus more on making sure I made it to my appointments on time,” he muttered and Julia rolled her eyes. She was the third person to arrive out of six, and she wasn’t late by any means.

“Well, you’re not the Home Secretary, _darling_ , so let’s focus on our own jobs, shall we?”

She faked a smile, reaching out and patting him on the cheek before moving past him into the conference room. 

“Good morning, Prime Minister,” she said, nodding to John Vosler as she took her seat at his side. She cut Roger a look from where she sat, glaring at him. She really couldn’t believe things had gone _so_ wrong with them. And yet here they were. 

She felt heat suffuse her cheeks as the Prime Minister asked her if she was feeling well after the “incident” and she nodded dismissively, wanting to push the subject aside. She glared at Roger across the table after he made a comment she couldn’t hear under his breath. Her own husband hadn’t even had the gall to really check on her after she was attacked. 

_“Chin up, Julia,” Roger said snidely, entering the room where she had been placed until they could safely remove her from Westminster and take her back home._

_Julia looked up in surprise, not hiding her shock at Roger being there._

_“What are you doing here?” she asked, her arms automatically crossing over her chest as she braced for battle with Roger yet again. She was exhausted, but she refused to let on just how frustrated she truly was._

_“Your little … episode … is all over the news,” Roger said, matter of factly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and beginning to scroll through the headlines. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t show up?”_

_He never even looked up at her and Julia rolled her eyes._

_“I don’t know, Roger. Maybe the kind of husband that actually cared that someone just tried to_ murder _his wife?”_

_Roger scoffed, and Kim, who had been standing silently in the corner glaring at Roger stepped forward. Julia rested her hand on her arm, giving her a discreet shake of her head. He wasn’t worth the trouble, she wanted to say. But she didn’t._

_Kim took a step back, placing her hand to her earpiece as she returned to where she had been stationed._

_She looked up after a moment._

_“We’re clear to exit, ma’am,” she said. “We need to get you home.”_

_Julia shook her head in protest, her fingers coming up to rest against her neck where her skin felt tender._

_“I’m not going home,” she told Kim. “I’m going to the Home Office,” she told her PPO, her tone making it clear this wasn’t debatable. Kim thought about arguing with her, but decided against it with that snake Penhaligon in the room._

_He finally looked up at his words._

_“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said incredulously and Julia sighed._

_“You’ve done your duty, Roger,” she said dismissively. “It’ll look great for the papers that you got here so quickly. Now kindly, fuck off.”_

_And with that she and Kim exited the room, leaving Roger staring blankly behind them._

_Kim came to rest her hand on her arm as they moved down the hall, noticing her trembling for the first time as Julia’s eyes began to fill with tears._

_“You’re alright, ma’am,” she said, her tone kind as they headed to the underground entrance. “You’re gonna be fine, Julia.”_

_Julia bit at her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears from spilling. She hoped Kim was right. But she wasn’t leaving it to chance to find out._

  
  


The next morning, Julia found herself being driven to David’s studio for their rescheduled session, nervous anticipation filling her stomach. She wasn’t sure what she was so nervous about. David seemed every bit the professional that she had hired him to be… 

She found herself thinking of his face, and swallowed hard. 

She had to focus. On something other than David’s looks. And his accent. And that charming smile of his. She groaned, burying her head in her hands and willing herself to pull it all together.

“Alright, ma’am?” Kim asked, meeting Julia’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

“Yes, fine,” Julia murmured absentmindedly, looking out her window as David’s studio came into view. 

“Do you even want to be here?” David asked, his frustration growing at Julia’s absentmindedness.

“Sorry?” She asked, looking up in surprise, her hazel eyes wide and confused as they met David’s gaze.

He wasn’t sure if she was apologizing for being so distracted, or if she was questioning what he had said. He had a feeling it was the latter. 

“Well, I’m trying to start our session, but your mind is obviously somewhere else,” he pointed out. “And your phone keeps vibrating in your bag over there.” 

Julia sighed heavily. 

“It’s part of the job,” she said, her tone flat. “You knew what I did when you signed on as my instructor. My job takes up a lot of my time.” 

“If you don’t actually want to have these lessons, all you have to do is say so, Home Secretary,” David was challenging her now and Julia stepped closer to him. 

“Of course I want to take these lessons!” she said, her voice raised. “Or I wouldn’t have contacted you, would I?” 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at him. 

“Is this because I cancelled our last session?” she asked, her tone sounding like something bordering curiosity and keen interest. 

“No.” 

His denial was swift, maybe too swift, as Julia appraised him curiously. 

“Can we get started now?” He asked. A subject change. That told Julia all she needed to know. 

“Teach away, Mr. Budd,” she said, with a satisfied smirk. There was an undercurrent of something there that Julia couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

The two of them finally seemed to settle into a rhythm as Julia finished up her session on the stationary bike. David knew he was being tough on her, but he wanted to make sure she was getting the most out of their sessions. And it seemed like Julia wanted to prove herself. 

“Okay, good,” he said, watching as she climbed from the bike, wiping her face on a towel. “We’ll keep increasing your resistance level as we go so that you get a better warm-up as we move into defense exercises.”

Julia nodded. “You’re the boss,” she murmured breathlessly, taking a long sip of water. “What now?”

“Well, we’ve gotten your cardio in for the day, so next we’ll move onto total body strength,” he instructed. Julia couldn’t help but let her eyes scan over David’s form as he moved toward the weight machines on the left side of the studio. She didn’t realize she was staring until she caught sight of his gaze looking back at her in the full-length mirror that lined the wall. She looked away quickly. 

_Shit._

As David handed her a pair of weights, she looked at him, arching a brow. “Surely I can handle something heavier than these?” She asked skeptically, her eyes glancing at the number 5 on the end of each weight. 

David chuckled. 

“You’ll be surprised how heavy five pounds is once we’ve gotten started,” he said with a smirk. “Trust me on this.” 

Julia still looked skeptical, but just nodded. 

“Okay, taking a weight in each hand, I want you to raise each of them out to the side.” David placed his index finger on her wrist as she raised her right arm, then her left.

Watching her form, he nodded, smiling with satisfaction. Pulling his hand away, he turned, looking at her in the mirror. “Now, arms down straight.”

Julia did as instructed.

“Now, arms up again,” he told her, watching as she leaned forward slightly. “You should really feel that in your shoulders and your triceps.” 

Julia glanced to the side to look at him as she repeated the exercise.

“Stand up straight, eyes front,” he instructed, noticing her looking to the side. “Good. Again.”

She repeated the exercise, looking to him to make sure she was doing it correctly. 

“Eyes front,” he repeated, taking his index finger and placing it under her chin, turning her face forward so she was looking at her reflection in the mirror. Julia thought she might have stopped breathing as he held his hand there a moment longer than necessary. She swallowed hard, giving a slight nod. 

“You’re going to do ten more of those for a rep,” he told her. “Then we’ll move on to the next exercise."

They had been working on strength training for half an hour, when Julia’s phone began to ring. 

She winced and David sighed as she set down the weights she had been holding. 

“Let me just check it,” she told him, moving toward her bag in the corner. “We’ll get back to it in just a minute.” Fishing around for a minute before she found it, she looked down at the number at the screen. 

“Shit,” she murmured under her breath, her eyes meeting David’s across the room. “I have to take this.”

“I’ll be in my office,” David said tersely, brushing past her as he heard her answer. 

“Julia Montague.” There was a pause. “Yes, sir. I’ll be in right away.”

 _So, she was leaving then_. David fought not to let the frustration show on his face. 

“I’ve got to run,” she called out from the other room, and he could hear her gathering her things. “We’ll reschedule for next week, alright?” 

She didn’t wait for an answer before he heard the bathroom door close down the hall. 

David was listing the possible ways to tell Britain’s most powerful woman that she needed to find someone else to train her when he saw her rush by with a flourish and he frowned. He liked Julia. Or at least he thought he did. He was still sure he had never gotten to see the real her for more than a moment before she shut herself off again. 

He thought of her teasing him earlier, and the way she eyed him as she smirked, knowing he was lying. There had been something there. A flicker of something that had passed just as quickly as it had appeared. 

_No._

This was the second time she had stood him up. He could be using that time to take on another student. One who was serious about training and self-defense. 

He would have to tell Julia he couldn’t be her teacher any longer. He didn’t have a choice. 

Pulling out some paperwork, he looked up in surprise as he saw Julia standing in his doorway again. He frowned. He was sure he had heard her leave. 

“Julia?” He asked in surprise and she sighed. 

“I just … I rushed out of here so quickly,... I made it all the way to the car before I realized I owe you an apology.” 

David didn’t attempt to cover the surprise on his face. 

“Oh… uh… you do?” He finally managed and Julia couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I know I’m not an easy client to work with, David,” she offered with a frown. “My time is never really mine. It’s always being dictated by someone else….” 

She felt herself searching for words to keep herself from floundering. It wasn’t like her to step out of her comfort zone and put herself out there like this. 

“I’m not sure we should continue --” David began and stopped when he saw her face. 

“I _am_ taking this seriously, David,” she reassured him. “From here on out, when I make an appointment with you, I'll keep it. I promise.”

David nodded, suddenly finding it hard to find words. This had not been what he had expected from her. 

“I really have to run,” she said with a little smile. “The PM is waiting on me. But the next class, you’re stuck with me.” 

Her smile widened and David found himself warming under her gaze. He nodded in return. 

“You have yourself a deal.” 

“See you on Friday,” she said before turning and leaving the studio. 

David let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as he heard the door click behind her. 

So _that_ was Julia Montague, then. Maybe he had been wrong about her after all.


	3. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Julia get to know each other a little better ... in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I KNOW. This chapter seemed to come together on it's own, so thank goodness for that (and also for vodka). 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you to my usual support system. For those who encourage me (and nag me) until I get it done. Your feedback and comments are always so helpful in motivating me to keep the story moving. So thanks for that, as well. 
> 
> As many of you probably noticed (and expected) the rating on this one has changed. So, heed that. Cause David and Julia ... gonna David and Julia, ya know? ;)

David and Julia seemed to fall into a pattern easily after their first few tumultuous meetings. Julia looked forward to her lessons twice a week, and she couldn’t deny the slightly bubbly feeling in her stomach when she thought of David. 

Things were going well between them, and he seemed to be pleased with her progress as their training went on, something Julia felt a certain sense of pride in. Their exercises seemed to consist of rudimentary exercises that Julia could have done at home thus far, but she was finding more and more that she was enjoying her time getting to know David. 

Or at least she enjoyed spending time with him. She wouldn’t really say either of them had opened up to one another. But she did find his company enjoyable, a nice change from the lords and ladies she was usually surrounded by. 

As soon as the thought entered her head, she chided herself for it. 

_He’s your trainer, Julia. Nothing less, nothing more. Just your trainer._

But still, from lunges to tricep extensions and rows, even that damn stationary bike, she found herself feeling better as they went on. She was sore, too. But that was hardly the point. That just reminded her she was working hard, David had told her. 

They had been working together for two weeks when Julia had an unexpected “easy day” at the Home Office. It didn’t happen often, but there were days that her secretary had nothing on her schedule. She liked to take those mornings for herself as it wasn’t something the Home Secretary was able to do. Days off didn’t really count in Parliament. 

That was how she found herself in Regent’s Park, walking with David, her security detail following behind at what was considered a safe yet discreet distance.

“Do you come here often?” She asked. David chuckled dryly in response. 

She frowned, feeling her face flush with color.

“Oh, god. That sounded an awful lot like a pick-up line, didn’t it?” She asked, groaning and David grinned at her knowingly. He chose to keep silent for longer than necessary, letting her twist in the wind a bit.

“To answer your question,” he finally said, his grin turning briefly to a smirk. “I do come here often. It’s nice to have a place like this not far from the studio.”

Julia nodded wordlessly, still feeling a bit flustered. But she had to admit, this was a nice change. 

As they were walking, she was secretly hoping and praying she wouldn’t be recognized, though she imagined there wasn’t much to be worried about in this case. The early morning hour was sure to work to her benefit, as there were still very few cars and people around. They passed the occasional dog walker or athlete out for an early morning jog, but no one seemed to recognize her in her unusual dressed down state. She assumed most people were still home in their beds, just getting up to prepare for the day ahead. Much like she would like to be if it weren’t for her training with David.

They had already had a session that morning, and she could feel her body buzzing with a mix of post-workout energy and the eventual exhaustion she knew would come. He had taken it a bit easy on her compared to other sessions, something she fully intended to give him a hard time about later.

_The walk to the park had been his idea as they both shared what an easy day they hoped they were in for on a Friday morning over kettlebell weights and medicine balls. Though, she had to admit she had noticed the park on their way to the studio the same morning, and had briefly let her mind wander to how nice it would be to take in the spring-ish weather they were having in London right now as they passed. But she hadn’t given it a second thought._

_Half-way through their session, David had made the suggestion._

_“Do you want to beg off a bit early?” He asked, his smile cheeky._

_Julia stared at him uncertainly._

_“What do you mean?” She asked in confusion, placing the weights on the ground as she finished her last rep._

_“I mean, it’s supposed to be a gorgeous day out,” David said with a shrug. “The first time we’ve seen the sun in weeks, and I just wondered what you would think…” he trailed off nervously, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. “Never mind. I’m being daft. Let’s just finish the session.”_

_Julia’s eyes narrowed._

_“Are you trying to tell me… that my personal trainer thinks we should beg off halfway through a session?” she asked, glaring at him suspiciously._

_“No, I just … Well, yes.” He admitted, looking at her with a mischievous grin. “There’s a park not far from here… And you’ve really been working hard… Plus it’s Friday,” His voice trailed off as her eyes met his. He saw a flicker of surprise there he hadn’t been expecting._

_“Regent’s Park?” she asked curiously._

_“Aye,” he said with a simple nod. “That’s the one.”_

_She smiled._

_“Great minds, I suppose,” she said, stretching her arms over her head. “Let’s do it. I wasn’t planning on going into the office until mid-morning anyway.”_

So, they had walked to the park together, and were currently working their way through the maze of trails around Queen Mary’s Rose Gardens

“We’re not far from my flat,” she shared as they walked along in a comfortable silence.

“Aye?” David asked curiously. They hadn’t really shared much of themselves outside of their sessions. 

“It’s a ridiculous place,” she admitted, shrugging slightly. “A lavish penthouse over in Kensington Gardens Square…”

She hesitated only for a moment, wondering how honest she should be. 

“I hate most everything about it,” she admitted, deciding not to hold back. “It was Roger’s before we were married … and nothing about it is quite my taste. Except for the terrace,” she added. Trying to get the conversation back on track before she started droning on about her husband.

“You can actually see the park from the terrace… but I’ve never been here.”

David nodded. 

“You … and your husband … never come here?” he asked curiously, and Julia bit the inside of her cheek at the question. 

“No,” she finally answered after a long moment. “We … can never seem to find the time,” she covered. 

“But I like looking at it,” she finally said. “This sort of oasis in the middle of the city.”

David nodded, looking around. 

“It’s quite nice here,” he admitted. 

Camden had not been his location of choice for his studio. He wanted to be somewhere closer to his family. Well, to his kids. But when the space had opened up, he had jumped at the chance to have somewhere he could live and work without the extra overhead cost. 

Everything had seemed so up in the air when he and Vicky split. He just wanted to do what was easiest. And now that they were divorced, he enjoyed having his own space. Though he did wish he could see his kids more often. He made a note to approach the topic the next time he saw his ex-wife.

David glanced down at his watch. 

“We should probably be getting back,” he offered, giving her the option to make the decision on her own terms. He could tell in an instant after meeting her that Julia liked to be the one in charge, something she slowly had to let go of as their sessions went on 

“What time is it?” she asked curiously, having seemingly lost all sense of time being with him in such a relaxed setting. 

“Half past,” he answered and Julia nodded. 

“Yes, I should go.” 

He watched the proper Home Secretary mask slip back into place as they turned a circle and began to walk back toward his studio in Camden. 

Julia’s thoughts had already returned to work. Well, partially. She had a luncheon at Parliament that she knew she needed to prepare for. But still, there was a small part of her that didn’t want to go. And she wished she could pinpoint what the niggling feeling was that she was beginning to feel toward David Budd.

“I … think I thought I was invincible.” Her words were quiet as they stood in his office, Julia taking long drinks from a bottle of water as she waited for Tom to bring the car around. 

She was tired, and rightfully so after their work out and then subsequent walk to the park, but she also felt energized. And she was beginning to like it. Another feeling she liked? The sense of security she felt with David. Both physically and emotionally. She knew she could feel an undercurrent between them, and she wondered if he could feel it, too. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, eyeing her as he looked up from behind his desk. She had changed clothes, into a power suit much more befitting for the UK’s Home Secretary. David thought it made her seem like a whole different person standing in front of him now than the one he had spent almost an hour with at the park only moments earlier. 

“I’m not stupid,” she said, shaking her head ruefully. “I know people don’t like me… they don’t like my politics…” 

She shrugged. 

“That’s a part of the job,” she said, gazing at the bookshelf that lined the wall of the study. “But to actually be attacked … for someone to actually come after me like that… that was something new.” 

David was listening carefully now. It was the first time Julia had really opened up to him, and he felt himself wanting to comfort her. But he knew that crossed a line. A line he needed to stay far away from. 

“That must be a heavy burden to bear,” he said, putting his pen down and really looking at her for the first time. 

In the short time they had known each other, he had learned a lot about Julia Montague. That she was a fighter. She was stubborn, and fiercely independent. She answered to no one but herself, and seemed alright with that. But now, looking at her, with her defenses down, he wondered how much of that was an act. How much of it was for show and how much of it was the real Julia Montague. 

She was toying with the cap of her water bottle, and David glanced down at his watch. He was sure she had somewhere important to be, but he found himself wishing she would stay and talk to him. 

“Sit,” he offered, motioning to a single chair in front of his desk. “If you want, I mean,” he added hastily as he took in Julia’s surprised expression. He would imagine not many people got away with bossing Julia around and lived to tell the tale. 

She hesitated for a moment before dropping her bag at the doorway and moving to the cushioned chair, sitting directly across from him. They were quiet for a long time before David spoke again. 

“I know what you mean,” he finally said. somewhat faintly. He wasn’t really sure he had spoken at all or if he had just thought about speaking up.

Julia looked up, her hazel gaze meeting his blue one, but waited for him to elaborate on his own time.

“About not being invincible,” he finally said, meeting her eyes from across the desk. 

“Oh?” The word was simple, but it hung between them in the air for a bit longer than Julia liked. “In what way?” She asked curiously, pushing a long strand of hair behind her ear as she toyed with the water bottle in her hands. 

“I was in the war,” David confessed, and Julia remembered reading his file. He fought in Helmand, one of the most dangerous provinces of Afghanistan. She remembered being impressed when she read in his file that he had been in the army for 10 years before he was honorably discharged. 

“I saw some of my best mates blown to bits out there,” he continued, his gaze going fuzzy as he focused on a framed photo on the wall, though Julia wasn’t sure if he was even really seeing it as she watched his eyes glaze over in a memory. 

She frowned, her hands going still as she placed the bottle on the corn of the desk. She was searching for something to say, and chewed at her lip, trying to figure out the right sentiment.

“I’m sorry,” she knew the words were hollow and simple, but they were out before she could stop them. 

“Up until that point,” he continued, a faraway look in his eyes. “I thought it would all be fine. I would go, and I would serve. And I would come home to my family. I couldn’t understand why my mother cried for weeks when I enlisted. The way my father got emotional when I left. He clasped me on the back and told me he was proud of me… He had never said that before.” 

David couldn’t help the scoff that fell from his lips. 

“But that day… when we lost Ethan and Mark…” he frowned. “I got hit in the blast, too,” he added, looking up and seeing the sadness in Julia’s eyes. “It felt like I was on fire when that IED exploded.” 

Julia’s hand was at her mouth now, her fingers splayed across her lips as she listened to David share his story. She hadn’t personally known anyone who had fought in the war. She had awarded medals and honors to men who were recognized for their service to their country, but to have this man sitting in front of her, telling his story… it made it all that much more real.

“I guess I _was_ on fire,” he added with a sardonic laugh, and Julia swallowed hard. “I was in the hospital over there for weeks. I had surgery after surgery to fix the broken parts of me… The parts that were fixable anyway.” 

“You survived,” she whispered. It was flat and emotionless as they stared at each other for a long moment, their eyes locked together as they considered one another. 

“Aye,” he agreed. “If you can call it that… But I have scars... mental and physical… that remind me of what I almost lost every day.” 

Julia let her gaze fall over him curiously, wondering if she could spot the scarring he spoke of. She had never noticed it before. 

David watched her watching him, slightly bemused by the way her eyes traveled his body. He thought he felt himself warm a bit under her obvious scrutiny. 

“You can’t see them with my shirt on,” he finally told her, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. 

Julia looked up in surprise, her eyes wide. 

“Oh.” The word was pronounced. And Julia didn’t really know what to say next. “I didn’t mean to …” she stammered, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. 

“It’s okay,” he reassured her. “I shared the story with you, it’s only fair… Do you want to see them?” He asked. 

She briefly wondered if this was a test. Holding her breath, she was thoughtful for a minute before she nodded slowly. She watched as David rose to his feet, though she thought he might have been moving in slow motion. He turned his back to her and she swallowed again as she watched him tug at the hemline of his white t-shirt, pulling it over his head. 

Letting out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, her eyes moved from his strong, muscled shoulders and the scorpion tattoo on his left arm down to where a series of scars mottled the left side of his back and his torso. She frowned. 

David peeked over his shoulder to look at her, expecting to see repulsion or disgust. The looks he usually got from people -- his ex-wife included -- when they saw his battle scars. He was relieved when he found neither looking back at him. 

“I guess we’re both human, aren’t we?” she said quietly as David turned to face her, giving her a smile that felt just a bit too contrived for the moment that had just passed between them. 

“I guess so,” David said, slipping his shirt back over his head. 

Realizing she had gotten lost in his story, Julia glanced down at her watch. 

“Shit,” she murmured, getting quickly to her feet. “I have to go. I’m meeting with the PM in half an hour,” she offered, leaning over and grabbing her bag from the floor. 

David smiled, and Julia thought it felt much more genuine that time. 

“Have a good day, Ms. Montague,” he said with a wink before she turned and left the room, running directly into Tom, who was coming to fetch her. 

“You too, David,” she called back to him as she disappeared from view and he heard the front door shut behind him. 

He was in trouble. 

  
  
  


Julia dreamed of David for the first time that night.

She watched as he peeled his shirt over his head again, her breath bated as she watched the powerful muscles in his arms ripple with each move. 

She felt herself drawn to him, as she slowly rose from the chair across from his desk, her hand outstretched to touch the firm muscles of his chest. Her fingers intertwined with the dark hair she found there, the tips of her fingernails scraping across prominent muscle. 

David gazed at her hotly, his eyes never leaving hers as his hands skimmed across her body. She felt his touch, warm and wandering, through the thin material of her workout top, groaning as his fingers slipped effortlessly under the hemline. 

She felt his calloused hands caress her side and her stomach and felt the pang of want sear low in her stomach as he reached for her athletic leggings, not hesitating as he pushed them roughly down her thighs. She kicked them off quickly, gasping as David pulled her body flush against his own.

She could feel _every_ part of him, and she bit her lip, feeling the muscles of his taut chest against hers and his hardening erection pressing against her stomach. 

“David…” she murmured his name so softly, she wasn’t sure she had actually said it. But the way he grinned at her made her think that it had slipped from her lips fairly easily. 

“What do you want, Julia?” He asked her, and she whimpered as he leaned forward, his tone low and his breath hot at her ear. 

“I want you,” she suggested brazenly, not hesitating as his eyes raked over the details of her face. 

She felt his hands skim down her back and come to rest on her ass, moving in one solid motion as he lifted her from the ground. Julia instinctively wrapped her legs around his thick thighs, her heart hammering in her chest as her palms rested against those muscled shoulders that had been haunting her dreams. She ran her fingers across them, leaning forward to run her lips along the bare skin.

She felt her core beginning to throb as his erection rubbed at her entrance with every step he took. The only thing that separated skin from skin was a thin layer of burgundy silk. 

Moving with determination toward his desk, Julia couldn’t help but the short burst of laughter that came as he pushed a mountain of papers onto the floor, sitting her down on top of the large oak desk. She yelped as her hot skin came into contact with the cool surface, feeling goosebumps rise on her body, and she felt her nipples harden for more reason than one. 

“Lean back,” he instructed, and Julia did as she was told. She wasn’t used to taking orders from anyone, but with the way David was looking at her in that moment, she couldn’t imagine not following any directions he gave her. 

Resting on her elbows, she watched through hooded eyes as he lowered himself to the ground, his face at eye-level with the surface of the desk and also with her. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest as she looked down at him between her legs.

Before she had time to think of anything else, David had gripped the silk of her knickers and yanked them off in one steady motion, tossing them somewhere across the room. 

“This what you want?” He asked lowly, his eyes dark with desire. 

Julia didn’t trust her voice to work, so she nodded wordlessly, watching with bated breath as he leaned forward, his tongue coming out to trace her lips as her hips bucked helplessly against his mouth. As he slipped it inside her, Julia placed her hands on the top of his head, encouraging him to continue as she gasped for breath. 

Burying her hand in his curls and gripping them tightly, she felt herself begin to tingle all over with the pure pleasure he was creating within her.

“Please, David...More,” she managed to get out with a sigh as he lapped at her persistently, his hand coming to join his tongue as he slipped two fingers inside her.

She felt herself teetering precariously on the edge of orgasm and then --

Julia bolted upright in bed, her breathing harsh as she looked around the room in confusion.

Realizing it had only been a dream, she sighed in frustration, flopping heavily back against her pillow. 

A sex dream. About her personal trainer. 

Julia groaned. 

It had certainly been a hot dream though. Reimagining David between her thighs as she was sprawled out across his desk made Julia shift uncomfortably in her bed. She was turned on beyond measure at just the idea, and she whimpered as she snuck her hand beneath the duvet and into her soaked panties. 

It had been ages since she was intimate with anyone. 

She brushed against her entrance with her index finger and her thumb, finding herself slick and ready. She imagined David’s gaze, hot and wanting, as she slipped a finger inside. 

Bringing her other hand to her breast, she tweaked her nipple through the fabric of her t-shirt and groaned as she imagined David’s strong and calloused hands on her body instead of her own. 

Continuing to stroke herself in a steady tempo, she slipped another finger inside to join the first, her thumb beginning to circle her clit gently. 

She imagined David staring at her as he moved his fingers in and out of her body and she cried out at the image.

Becoming more insistent with her stroking, her hips bucked in response as she felt her body begin to tense under her own ministrations. Her jaw dropped as she felt the waves of pleasure begin to take over as she slammed her eyes shut and threw her head back against the pillow. With her body trembling, envisioning David’s face filled with desire for her was all it took to push her over the edge. 

Breathing hard as she came down from her release, she stared at the ceiling, her eyes wide. She had gotten used to having to pleasure herself in the days of her marriage when she and Roger still lived together. Her getting off was never his concern, as he was unsurprisingly only out for his own pleasure. 

But she had a feeling with David, that wouldn’t be the case… if she could sleep with him. Which she obviously couldn’t. For a number of reasons. 

_Fuck._


	4. The Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could end you, Julia,” he said matter of factly, striding across the room to the door. “I could take the house. The car. The yacht… all of it,” he continued, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at her. 
> 
> “Go ahead and fucking try me, Roger,” she said lowly, her nostrils flaring. “Just. Fucking. Try. Me.”
> 
> Julia and Roger fight; David comes to a surprising realization; and Tipsy!Julia makes some interesting choices in a bubble bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies! Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. Here is another chapter of Knock for you all to pass the time! Thank you so much for all your kind and loving comments on the last couple of chapters. You guys really know how to make a girl feel special! I love you all. 
> 
> A few things of note, texts are in bold in this particular chapter... which sadly, does not take place at a park. Also, stay tuned, things are getting turned up a notch with the next chapter. So stay tuned for that. :)

“Who is he?” Roger snarled, pushing into her office in a huff with Kim trailing right on his heels, protesting the whole way. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” she said quickly, her eyes meeting Julia’s across the office. “I tried to tell _Mr. Penhaligon_ you were busy, but…” she trailed off, throwing Roger an obvious look of irritation. 

Julia sighed, raising her hand with a flourish to stop Kim. 

“It’s alright, Kim,” she said with a frown as she looked up at her husband from across her desk. “You can leave us alone,” she reassured her PPO, her eyes never leaving Roger’s. “I can handle my husband.”

Kim looked hesitantly between the two before she nodded, her dismissal being fairly obvious. And if Kim knew anything, it was not to come between those two when they were rowing. Turning, she left the room and returned to her post in the hall, glaring at Roger with contempt as she clasped her hands together in front of her, looking about the Home Office. 

Julia waited for a long minute before she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back into her chair. 

“Who is he?!” He repeated and Julia’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Sorry?” She asked in confusion, feeling her stomach fill with dread at his words. She knew what he was talking about before he even said the words. She and David had been seen together. 

“That plod you were with in the park on Friday, who the _hell_ is he?” Roger’s face was red as he placed each of his arms on her desk, leaning in toward her. 

Julia scoffed, getting to her feet defiantly as she leaned against her side of the desk, her face only inches from his. She wasn’t going to allow him to come in here and to talk to her like that, Chief Whip or not.

She briefly wondered what the scene must look like to everyone who was working in the Home Office, but she found herself caring less and less every day about the ruse they were continuing to put on. She was ready to shout from the rooftops that she was done with Roger Penhaligon. The only reason she agreed to hang onto the ruse for a bit longer was for her political aspirations. She had her eye on Number 10, and she refused to back down or be part of a nationwide scandal just because her husband couldn’t keep it in his pants.

“Are you having me followed, _darling_?” She asked, the last word sickeningly sweet as she lowered her tone. It was Roger’s turn to grow indigent. 

“Why do I need to have you followed when you’re cavorting around Regent’s Park so carelessly with some mystery man?” He sneered. “I saw you with my own two eyes, Julia.”

Julia felt her legs go weak, but refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him know how much he was unsettling her. After spending the morning with David on Friday, and her subsequent dream that night, she had spent the weekend trying not to think about David. And yet, here Roger was, bringing him up all over again. 

“You were there?” She asked, suddenly confused as to why her husband was in Camden when he had never spent any time there before. Catching herself in her own thoughts, she rolled her eyes. She didn’t know where Roger had spent most of his time before they separated. That was part of the problem. 

“I was meeting an … _associate_... there,” he said, shrugging her off as he was the first to disengage from their terse stand-off as he turned away from Julia. She resisted the urge to make a joke about his girlfriend probably needing help being pushed on the swings. Now was not the time to antagonize him. That much she knew. 

Roger caught Kim’s gaze from across the office and chuckled at the way the woman openly detested him. “How was I to know that an early breakfast meeting would lead to me watching my wife flirt shamelessly with a man who looks to be nearly 10 years her junior? I actually have a few photos saved on my phone if you’d like to see them? I think you’ll find them rather interesting.” 

Julia felt the taste of bile rising in her throat at the idea of Roger digging into who David was. He would stop at nothing to bring both of them down, if given enough reason. And when he mentioned the pictures, she was sure she felt the blood drain from her face. He had taken pictures of her and David. Together. It had been a mistake to go to that park on Friday, that much was obvious now. It had been a dumb mistake. A dumb mistake that she couldn’t allow herself to make again. There was too much to risk by being seen with him. 

She had spent the weekend convincing herself that everything was fine as she checked the paper, looking for any mention of Home Secretary Julia Montague being seen out in Regent’s Park early on Friday morning. There had been nothing, and she had breathed a sigh of relief. But it was just like Roger to sit on that kind of information. To use it to whatever means he needed to. And Julia began to wonder what his motive really was.

“Who. Is. He?” Roger repeated, and Julia let herself glance out the glass wall of her office to the desks of her staffers, all who were furiously avoiding meeting her eyes as they worked at their computers, trying to ignore the scene currently taking place in her office.

“Not that it’s any of your concern, Roger,” Julia said with a sigh, feeling a headache coming on as she rose up, crossing her arms over her chest again in a defensive motion. “But he’s a _friend_. Nothing more.” 

“And that’s what you call keeping a low profile, Julia?” He asked, turning back to glare at her and she chewed at her lip. “Being seen out with mysterious _friends_ during mysterious morning meetings? That’s how vicious rumors get started, you know...” 

He said the word ‘friend’ with a certain tone and Julia narrowed her eyes at him.

“I saw the way you were looking at him,” Roger sneered when she didn’t reply. “You were practically swooning over him as you walked together,” he accused. 

“Oh, fuck off, Roger,” she groaned, suddenly feeling as if her legs might give out from under her. She was determined not to let it show at this point as she stood her ground. “If I was interested in … that man, it’s not like you have any claim on me,” she reminded him, raising her voice slightly. 

“How _dare_ you come here, to my office, and lecture me about being out with someone,” she said, her eyes narrowing as she stared at him. She could feel her face flushing with rage as she stared at him, her eyes flashing angrily. “You have some _nerve_ to think I don’t know about all your collection tarts on the side, Roger… Now, get out.”

She needed him to leave. Now. When he didn’t move, she spoke again, her voice lowering another octave. 

“I said … Get. Out… Before I call security on you.”

Roger began to laugh and Julia couldn’t miss the obvious mirth in his tone. She really did hate this man with every fiber of her being.

“I could _end_ you, Julia,” he said matter of factly, striding across the room to the door. Julia thought he might have been leaving, and was surprised how easy it had been to put him off. But her relief was short-lived as he whirled about to look at her again, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Julia scoffed at the gesture.

“I could take the house. The car. The yacht… all of it,” he continued, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at her. 

Bracing her palms against the desk, she stared at him menacingly. 

“Go ahead and fucking _try me,_ Roger,” she said lowly, her nostrils flaring. “There isn’t a judge in this city who wouldn’t find favor with me after all the stunts you’ve pulled and all the women you’ve slept with.” 

She shook her head, chuckling.

“Just. Fucking. Try. Me.” 

“Be careful, Julia,” he warned, his hand pausing on the door handle. “I know people. People who would pay well to find out about the UK’s _married_ Home Secretary having secret meetings in London parks.” 

“Throw in a picture or two … and well, I think you have a front page story on your hands,” he said with a grin, taking obvious delight in tormenting her. 

“Is that a threat, Roger?” she asked, her eyes narrowing further as she stared at the pathetic man in front of her. 

“Not a threat, my darling wife…” he corrected quickly. “Just something to keep in mind.” And with that, he opened the door, striding past Kim and going around the corner to wait for the lift, a satisfied smirk on his face. She thought she heard him whistling as the door to her office closed again, trapping her inside her glass prison. 

Julia watched him go, making sure he was around the corner before she sank down into her office chair, her hands trembling slightly at the altercation. She felt herself blanche at the idea of what Roger could do to her career by leaking a simple photo and groaned. 

_What a disaster._

  
  
  


Julia had finally managed to get herself back on track with her laundry list of tasks for her Monday afternoon when Kim popped her head in her office, pausing hesitantly at the door. 

“Everything alright, ma’am?” she asked, giving Julia a curious look, followed by an arched brow. Julia sighed, leaning back against her chair. 

“Roger … is being Roger,” she answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. That really did explain it all. 

Kim frowned. “Ma’am?”

“According to Roger … he met an associate in Regent’s Park for a breakfast meeting on Friday,” Julia explained, her eyes shifting to look out at the employees of the Home Office again. She didn’t risk going into further detail when one of them could easily overhear her conversation with her PPO.

Kim’s eyes grew wide as she connected the dots, her jaw going slack at the implication. She and Tom had both been on duty with Julia that morning, and neither of them had seen Roger at all. _Shit._ She frowned. 

“I’m very sorry, ma’am, if Tom and I didn’t --” 

Julia held up her hand to stop her. 

“You had no reason to be looking for Roger there of all places,” she reassured her. “I won’t hear any more of it. Give me another hour or two, and we’ll head home, Kim. It has been a day … I can hear a strong glass of French rosé and a bubble bath calling my name tonight.”

Kim smiled a little, giving her boss a nod as she started to return to her post. Remembering what else she had come to tell her, she hesitated in the doorway before sticking her head back in Julia’s office. 

“Ma’am?” she asked, somewhat sheepishly, and Julia looked up from her computer in surprise. 

“Yes, Kim?”

“I, uh … just wanted to confirm with you…” Kim suddenly felt embarrassed about the timing of the request after Julia’s revelation about Roger’s presence in the park that morning. “Your … _appointment_ tomorrow morning…”

Julia’s eyes met Kim’s and she thought she saw a brief flicker of recognition there. 

_Of course. Another session with David._

“Very well,” she said flatly. “Confirm my appointment for the usual time. I have a meeting with Anne Sampson later this week about security measures, though I doublt much will change.” 

She prayed her voice didn’t betray the way she was currently feeling as her thoughts flitted to her personal trainer at Kim's questioning. Now with Roger sniffing around David, she was going to have to be very, very careful from here on out.

  
  
  


David looked up from his book as his phone beeped twice, signaling the arrival of a new text message. Kim Knowles.

**Lavender confirmed for AM.**

David felt relief wash over him instantly. Though he hadn’t expected to hear from Julia over the weekend -- they never spoke outside of their sessions -- he had become a bit concerned that he had crossed some sort of line with her by suggesting their walk around the park. He had beating himself up over the idea all weekend. And with four simple words, Kim had relieved him of that stress. 

Now he could go back to thinking about their time together on Friday. As if that wasn’t all he had been able to focus on all weekend any way. Though their start had been tumultuous, he had to admit that he was beginning to like the Home Secretary. 

_Getting to_ know _the Home Secretary,_ he corrected in his head. 

It was obvious she was opening up around him, and he felt himself smile at the thought. He was so used to the way that Vicky shut down around him these days, that Julia’s candor had taken him by surprise. Especially coming from her. 

He let his mind wander briefly. 

He had never expected to like the home secretary. Much less enjoy spending time with her. In fact, from everything he had read about her, he had fully expected to hate her. Bitter. Divisive. Cold. Those were all words the media used to describe Julia Montague. But David was beginning to see a side of her that he assumed most probably didn’t get to know. 

She was competitive. Fierce. And beautiful, too. 

He caught his thoughts and groaned, setting his book to the side as he flipped on his TV. He needed something to distract him from thinking about Julia. 

He had no such luck.

Turning on the television, his eyes widened as he found the green eyes he couldn’t stop thinking about staring back at him. Julia was giving a short speech outside the Houses of Parliament, and the camera was trained on her as she spoke. 

Sitting back, David watched her curiously, trying to pick a part of the pieces of what was Home Secretary Julia Montague, and what was just Julia. 

Catching himself smiling at the way her lips curled upward delicately as she gave a closing statement before dismissing herself and leaving journalists calling after her, David felt himself pale. 

Could he … actually be feeling something for Julia Montague? 

Brushing the thought aside quickly, he glanced at his watch. It was later than he thought, and if he didn’t hurry, he was going to be late for dinner with his kids. Taking one last look at the Home Secretary on the television, he shook his head slightly as he turned it off, rushing into his room to change clothes. 

Vicky would kill him if he was late again. 

  
  


Julia slid further down into the bubbles that surrounded her in the clawfoot tub, finally feeling at peace for the first time all day. The rest of her afternoon had gone by quickly, and she was relieved she hadn’t heard from or really even had time to think of Roger and his threat of exposing her. Even the busiest days had their perks.

She scoffed at the thought of Roger’s unspoken ultimatum. This seemed low. Even for Roger. 

Brushing away the thought, she reached for her glass of wine, taking a gulp of the dry, pink liquid, leaning her head back against the edge of the porcelain tub. While she didn’t like most of this flat, and how much it reminded her of Roger, she had always loved this bathroom. The clawfoot tub was positioned in front of a wall of windows that overlooked the city. The clawfoot tub and the view from it only added to it’s allure. She loved the way the city lights sparkled at night. 

Picking up her phone, she started to scroll through her email and stopped herself. No. She was done working for the day. Did she have more things she could be doing? Absolutely. There was a large pile of briefings waiting for her in her ministerial case in her study. But she had vowed not to touch them tonight.

Looking around the room, with her phone still in her hand as it rested outside of the tub, she pondered briefly what it would be like to have her own place again. To have a space that was solidly hers. She would miss the view that came with this place, but she certainly wouldn’t mind having a space that was completely free of Roger. She let her mind briefly flit to David and she couldn’t help it as the corner of her mouth turned up into a small smile. 

The notes of her favorite Sleeping at Last album echoed from her phone, and she found herself wondering what David was doing right now. She took another long sip from her wine glass as she thought of the pictures that Roger claimed he had, and his words echoed in her head. 

_“I saw the way you were looking at him. You were practically swooning over him as you walked together.”_

Julia frowned at the thought. Was she really that obvious? And had David noticed her feelings for him, and just not said anything? She thought about it for a long moment. She really didn’t even know that much about her personal trainer, but she had definitely seen their relationship changing in the few weeks she had been working with him. Whether David felt the same way or not, she wasn’t sure. 

Her mind began to work a little faster as Roger’s tirade replayed in her head, as. Should she tell David about the photos and what Roger was planning to do with them? She toyed with the rim over her wine glass as she thought over her options. If she told him, she would have to share the whole sordid story about Roger and their crumbling marriage. His infidelity and the ways he had let her down. She frowned. No. She wasn’t ready to go there yet. For more reason than one. Plus, she wasn’t even sure if Roger had photos. Or if he was just bluffing. 

She found her thoughts returning to David, and wondering about his dating history. She knew Kim had looked him up before she started working with him. He was unmarried, but she hadn’t delved much beyond that topic. Julia wondered if there was a girlfriend in the picture, and she found herself frowning at the idea again. He hadn’t mentioned having a girlfriend. But then again, they didn’t really share details about their personal lives. At least not other than the one conversation after their walk in the park.

Julia’s mouth went dry as she remembered David peeling his white T-shirt off his body that day, and she giggled a bit at the memory. 

Suddenly feeling bold, and a little tipsy from the effects of her second glass of rosé on an empty stomach, Julia brought her phone up in front of her. Repositioning herself, she lifted her legs from the water and propped them on the edge of the tub, crossing them at the ankles. Moving her glass of wine in front of her, she snapped a picture. Maybe it was more than a _little_ bold, but she also figured if she had read the signals wrong, she could easily play it off as nothing more than a text gone wrong between friends. Or at least that was what the alcohol was telling her.

She looked at the picture again, smirking slightly. You could only see from her calf to her painted red toenails above the clouds of bubbles covering the rest of her body. Her almost empty wine glass sat in the corner of the photo, leaving no question to the fact that she was a bit intoxicated.

She was thoughtful for a minute as she thought of a caption. 

**The tub is really the best thing about this place,** she typed, remembering their conversation and her obvious disdain for this flat as they walked along in the park. **I’m feeling very relaxed tonight, so try not to take it too hard on me tomorrow, okay?**

She reread the text again, and pressed send before she could rationalize what a bad idea it was. Putting her phone down on the little side table next to the tub, she waited for a response. She knew she was toeing a dangerous line, especially with Roger nipping at her heels, but she couldn’t deny that it really only made it that much more exciting. She sighed, feeling utterly blissful for the first time in a long time, though she had a feeling she had the rosé to thank for that. Closing her eyes, she began to hum along to one of the songs she loved and before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


Waking up a short while later, after the water had gone tepid and her music had faded out, Julia had to laugh at herself. She really needed to give herself the night off more often if a couple of glasses of wine and a lavender scented bubble bath could put her to sleep that easily. 

Reaching for the drain with waterlogged, pruney fingers, she pulled the plug out, letting the water begin to drain as she shivered at the temperature change. Standing and reaching for her silk robe, she climbed out of the tub, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail. 

Checking her phone, she frowned. Still no response from David.

As she crawled into bed, not bothering to put on pajamas, she wondered if she had crossed a line that she shouldn’t have. She would have to figure out what to say to him in the morning before she got to his studio if she still hadn’t heard from him when she woke up. 

She didn’t have much time to think about it as she felt her eyelids growing heavier and then closing again as she drifted back off into a sound sleep.


	5. On the Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David thought about protesting, but knew Vicky was right. He needed to be more cautious around the kids. They were both quiet for a long minute, each lost in their own thoughts. 
> 
> “Is it serious?” she finally asked, her face and voice both unreadable. David frowned, shaking his head. 
> 
> “No,” he said with a quick shake of his head. “Can’t be,” he added, not wanting to get into the details. It was Vicky’s turn to frown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing well and staying as sane as you can during all of the craziness. Here's another update for Knock to hopefully tide you over! I hope it lives up to your expectations. And before you say it, Roger is an ASS, I know. Trust me. 😂
> 
> Thanks SO much for your comments and reactions to the last chapter. It gave me so much joy to read all the speculation about the text message. I have a feeling the recipient was not who y’all expected 😂😂😂
> 
> ❤️

Julia felt silly for being a bit miffed with David, but she couldn’t deny that she was. So, as she stood in front of him on the mat, she couldn’t decide whether to be disappointed or embarrassed by his silence in reference to her text. She finally settled on a combination of both. 

When she had woken up that morning, she had honestly forgotten she had even sent him the photo the night before. But when she opened up her phone, it was the most recent text thread. And she had frowned. David never responded. 

She had felt a bit of shame creep into her stomach as she blushed. She didn’t know what she had been expecting. But it certainly wasn’t no response at all. 

David could tell something was wrong as he eyed Julia warily. She had been more subdued than usual for their Tuesday morning lesson and he frowned. 

They had been warming up on the rowing machine, when he finally reached out to touch her arm. 

“Aye,” he said, pulling his hand away instantly as he felt her bristle under his touch. He frowned. He had done something to upset her. It had to be. But he didn’t have the slightest clue what it was that he had done … or maybe he  _ hadn’t _ done something? And that was the problem... 

“Is something wrong?” He asked, watching as she loosened her feet from the straps holding them in place and stretched her arms over her head as she stood. He couldn’t help himself as his gaze slid quickly down her lithe body, taking in the way her top slid up to reveal the tiniest glimpse of the pale, smooth skin of her stomach. 

When his eyes returned to hers, they were narrowed. She had seen him looking. And apparently didn’t like it.  _ Shit. _

“I’m surprised you have to ask,” she said lowly, feeling a blush color her cheeks as she avoided his stare. She was sure, now more than ever, that she had read the signs completely wrong. That David had no interest in her and she had overstepped the bounds as personal trainer and client. But as she watched him look her up and down, she frowned. Hadn’t she? She really couldn’t tell anymore. 

“Listen, if I overstepped some kind of boundary line with what I did…” she began, biting at her bottom lip as she stared out the window. This was mortifying, and the sting of rejection she was beginning to feel might smart for a while after this. “I would rather you just tell me so we can clear the air.”

David looked at her with his brow furrowed, confusion written plainly all over his face.

“What are you talking about, Julia?” 

She sighed heavily. So he was going to make her say it then. She looked around the room, her eyes finally coming to settle on the set of weights she normally used. Brushing past him wordlessly, she reached for them and began doing the exercises David had taught her. This conversation would be much less embarrassing for her if she could busy herself with something else and play it all off as a bad joke. 

A few minutes passed in silence, and her eyes wouldn’t meet his. 

“You never replied to me,” she said flatly, looking down at the weight in her hands and never ceasing the motion as she lifted her arms out in front of her. She fully realized that she sounded like a petulant child, and she found herself desperately wishing she could go back in time to never send that text. 

David’s frown deepened. 

“I … don’t know what you’re talking about,” David said, taking a step closer. “Replied to you where? About what?” 

Julia finally stopped her motions, dropping the handheld weights to the ground. Her eyes met his, and she was sure his confusion mirrored her own. He really didn’t have a clue what she was talking about.

“You never saw my text?” She asked, suddenly feeling fearful that she might have sent it to the wrong contact in her phone. No, she had sent it to David. She was sure of it. She had checked more than once before she pressed send. 

“You texted me?” He asked, racking his brain for any sort of memory. He shook his head. If Julia had texted him, he would have remembered. He was sure of it. “When?” 

“Last night…” she began, watching as he reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone. She froze, as she watched him unlock it, beginning to scroll through his screen. 

“Oh, Christ,” Julia murmured under her breath. He hadn’t seen what she sent. And now he was going to open a suggestive photo of her in a bubble bath with her standing right in front of him. She felt her legs go weak at just the idea. 

_ Nonononono. _

Taking a step forward, she reached out to grab his phone before he could get any further, but he sidestepped her grasp. He looked up at her for a moment, clearly puzzled by her uncharacteristic behavior. 

“Julia, what is going on with you?” He asked, shaking his head with a chuckle as he returned his attention to his phone.

“Really, it’s nothing,” she tried to dismiss quickly, watching as his eyes widened when he found what he had been looking for in his messages. She felt her cheeks flushing furiously with color as she watched his dumbfounded reaction. “I ... didn’t mean anything by it,” she finally managed to whisper. “I had too much wine on an empty stomach.” 

David still hadn’t looked at her, and she desperately wished Kim would come in with some urgent business to whisk her away. Or that the Earth would just open up and swallow her whole. That would be fine, too. 

Finally tearing his eyes away from his phone, David swallowed hard as his blue eyes met her vivid green ones. 

“That … was … meant for me?” He asked, making sure he was understanding her correctly. If it was just a case of mistaken identity, that would be easy enough to cover for. Maybe she had meant to send the picture to her husband. But … the wording … was wrong. The wording made it seem like she knew exactly who she had been sending the picture to. Tipsy or not. 

Taking in the details of Julia’s face as her eyes locked on his, he noticed the blush coloring her cheeks. And assumed, based on how warm the room suddenly felt, that his face was probably the same shade of pink. He felt himself stiffen slightly at the idea of Julia thinking of him while she was in the bathtub, and he swallowed hard, trying to think of literally anything else. 

She nodded wordlessly, breaking their eye contact as she looked away.

“I didn’t mean anything,” she repeated, her voice barely a whisper. “I just had a bit too much to drink and thought it would be funny…,” she tried to explain, sure that her justification had fallen completely flat. 

There was an awkward silence that filled the room as neither of them knew quite what to say. A few moments passed in silence again as he pressed a button and his screen went dark. 

Julia took in his reaction. He was clearly very surprised. 

“You really never saw it?” She asked, feeling both relief and dread fill her stomach at the same time. He hadn’t been ignoring her … he just hadn’t seen the text. Until he did. When she was standing right here in front of him. 

“No!” He said quickly. He was still looking anywhere but at her, and Julia bit at her bottom lip as his gaze finally turned to land on her. “I can promise you …. I did not see that … until right now.” 

He couldn’t help himself as he gave her a once over, his gaze lingering on her legs for a moment longer than necessary and Julia shifted self-consciously at his obvious perusal and new found appreciation for the lower half of her body. 

His gaze shifted to his phone again. He wasn’t sure how he had missed that text — and then it hit him. Charlie. As soon as they had finished dinner at Ella’s favorite pizza place last night, Charlie had commandeered David’s phone, downloading the hottest new game he and all of his friends were playing. He had wanted to show his dad the world he had been so intentional about building, and David had looked on for a few moments with interest before he started a conversation with Ella. Charlie continued to play the game. He hadn’t had his phone on him for the rest of the night, not until he nicked it back from his son as he dropped them off at Vicky’s house.

He made a mental note to talk to Charlie about letting him know when he had messages on his phone, and not just ignoring them so he could play a game. Then his eyes widened as he considered another thought. Had Charlie seen the photo? David frowned.

“I … was away from my phone last night,” he finally said absentmindedly, his mind running quickly through the conversation he would have to have with his son. 

Julia looked up again, her eyes meeting his, as she observed the way he hedged giving her any more details than he had to. So she had been wrong. He was involved with someone then. 

“Oh, I see.” The words came out slowly as she felt as if she had gotten the wind knocked out of her. “Well, like I said, it was just a silly joke, really.... I didn’t want you working me too hard today … to throw off my zen mood from the bubble bath,” she added quickly, realizing how that had sounded as she said it aloud. 

_ Working me too hard? Jesus, Julia.  _

She chided herself at the places her mind seemed to go when David was around.

Putting his phone in his pocket, David cleared his throat once more. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to focus now. Not when all he could see were her calve muscles peeking out beneath massive mountains of bubbles. He was never going to be able to unsee that. 

_ Okay, David. Get back on track here. Work out.  _

“Well, I never actually agreed to taking it easy on you,” he reminded her with a grin as he finally spoke again. “So, I think we’re actually going to take it up a notch this morning,” He told her matter-of-factly, his grin widening. “What do you say, Julia?”

Julia’s eyes widened. Everything about this plan was rapidly backfiring. 

She didn’t miss the way David’s eyes slid over her body once more before returning to her eyes. And she felt herself go warm all over, feeling a pang of anticipation jolt in her stomach. 

“New rule,” he said, taking a step toward her. “Everything I say and do during our time together is a lesson. No breaks. No time outs. Deal?”

She couldn’t help but notice his smirk and shook her head. She felt like she was very much going to regret this lesson tomorrow. 

“Deal,” she finally grumbled under her breath, watching as David moved across the room again, this time in the opposite direction. 

This was going to be a very interesting day.   
  


Julia stood with her body hunched slightly, trying to catch her breath. Her hands rested on her thighs as she silently counted to ten in her head. She could feel a definite improvement in her skills, and knew she was doing better, but it still seemed like David was unstoppable. He wasn’t kidding when he said they were going to take it up a notch. 

She glanced up at him where he was watching her, standing off to the side of the mat with a slight grin on his face. He didn’t even look like he had broken a sweat with their latest strength training.

He had told her they would be moving from basic physical training to some specific self-defense skills over the next couple of sessions and she had only nodded absentmindedly. Today’s session had been a good workout, she couldn’t deny that, but they had both clearly been distracted by their thoughts … and the photo situation from earlier. 

More than once, David had had to repeat himself as she was lost in her thoughts about that silly text message and re-playing David’s reaction. He had certainly seemed flustered when he had opened the message, but she wasn’t sure why exactly. If he  _ was _ involved with someone, she could see why the text was problematic. Or if he wasn’t interested in her, then that could make things very awkward, too.

“Ready to learn some self-defense techniques?” He asked, his tone measured, as he watched her. Julia thought he could see a glint of mischievousness in his eye and she shivered slightly under his gaze.

_ How does he do that?  _

Looking down again, she breathed slowly in and out, nodding her head, but not moving. Her legs were already trembling from the first half of their session and she cursed internally. 

She was also cursing how attractive her personal trainer was, too. But  _ that _ wasn’t the point. 

Suddenly, Julia looked up and was surprised to see David beside her. She wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there, but he was grinning too much, and Julia felt her body tense. She knew that look. He was up to something. 

Before she could say or do anything, David’s ankle came into contact with her foot. At the same time, he grabbed her shoulders, pushing her off balance with very little effort required. His sneak attack had gotten the best of her. She should have known better than to let her defenses down. Especially with his cryptic line about everything being a lesson now.

Reaching out at the last minute as she began to topple over, she grabbed onto his shoulders to right herself, instead pulling him down with her so he landed on top of her. Julia looked up at him with wide eyes as she felt herself trapped between the firm foam of the mat beneath her back and the hard muscles of his chest pressed against hers. 

They were both breathing harder as their eyes locked, neither moving from the intimate position as he kneeled over her. 

Julia was framed by David’s strong arms on each side of her head so his weight was distributed evenly on top of her body. She was sprawled beneath him, her arms still gripping the bulk of his shoulders that peeked out from underneath the material of his plain, fitted black t-shirt. His pronounced, powerful thighs straddled her waist, pinning her down. Julia shifted slightly underneath him, gazing up at him in rapt silence. 

Neither of them spoke and time seemed to be suspended as his eyes moved from her own down to her full pink lips and back again. He repeated the pattern twice, unconsciously licking his own lips and Julia felt a twinge between her thighs at the ideas it gave her. She bit down on her bottom lip, never looking away from his heated stare. She made no move to free herself from his grasp, looking up at him with wide eyes as she laid flat on her back. Her breath was coming in short spurts with the rise and fall of her chest beneath him and she wished he would just kiss her already. 

“No breaks and no time outs, remember, Julia?” David murmured in a low voice, his tone almost gloating, as he leaned forward, his face getting even closer to hers if that were possible. There was something about the way he said her name in that moment … Julia felt her body stirring to life under him. Their current position was doing her mind — and the flash of desire building in the pit of her stomach — no good whatsoever. 

Julia was about to give a breathy reply, to ask him what his next lesson was going to be, when a surprised voice from the front of the studio broke the moment between them. They both looked up at the sudden sound. 

_ Kim.  _

Julia’s personal protection officer was standing in the doorway, though she had quickly turned her back on them when she saw the precarious moment she had walked in on between Julia and David.

“I… uh… you’re needed at the Home Office, ma’am,” she stammered, clearly uncomfortable with whatever it was she had walked in on. She wouldn’t turn to face them, and Julia could tell by Kim’s stance that she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

Julia let out a heavy sigh, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Thank you, Kim,” she said softly, watching as her PPO moved quickly back to her post at the front entrance of the studio. She felt her cheeks redden as she turned her attention back to David, who was quickly getting to his feet. 

“Work calls,” he said, leaning forward offering his hand to her. She glanced at it blankly for a minute before taking it in her own and standing. 

“Good class today,” David praised and Julia felt a wave of gratification at his praise as she bit back a smart reply about working underneath him. There was no use tempting fate today. She prayed he couldn’t see the heat coloring her cheeks. 

“Thanks, David,” she simply said instead. Smiling at him, she walked toward the small locker room located in the back of the studio. 

  
  


Julia had just showered quickly and was beginning to change when Kim approached her, eying her curiously.

“Everything alright, ma’am?” She asked, and Julia stared at her blankly, confusion written all over her face. 

“Hmmm?” she asked absentmindedly, slipping her blazer on and pulling her hair from the neckline, letting the curls fall loose at her shoulders.

“Forgive me if this is out of line, ma’am…” Kim began and Julia braced herself for the question she knew her PPO had wanted to ask for the better part of half an hour now. “But what the bloody hell did I walk in on back there?” Kim asked, her eyes wide as her demeanor changed from Julia’s PPO to her friend and closest confidante. 

Julia felt a sudden heat suffuse her cheeks at Kim’s questioning. 

“I….” she trailed off, suddenly searching for words. “He’s my personal trainer, Kim…” she offered, unable to think of anything else to say as she ran a hand through her hair self-consciously, shrugging slightly. 

She didn’t miss the smirk that crossed Kim’s features and Julia groaned at the look on her friend’s face. 

“Maybe I should get a personal trainer, too,” she said, grinning and Julia felt her cheeks redden even more. “Think David has any trainer friends? A brother? A cousin?” She teased.

“Kim, it’s not —“ 

The blonde raised her hands in surrender, looking at Julia with a knowing smirk, deciding to let the moment pass. 

“We should get you to the Home Office, ma’am,” she said matter-of-factly, and Julia knew she was fighting a losing battle. She sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. 

“Please,” she said softly, tossing a few things in her gym bag. “And let’s not mention this again, hmmm, Kim?” 

Kim grinned. 

“I make no promises, ma’am.”

  
  


David looked both ways before crossing the street and approaching the terraced house his kids called home now. Glancing down at his watch, he wondered if the kids had finished dinner yet. It had been just about an hour earlier when he got a call from Vicky, panicking about a school assignment Charlie had yet to do. That was due tomorrow. 

David had offered to come over as soon as he finished with his last client for the day. So, here he was, arriving in Drayton Park, just as it was getting dark, to help his son with a project about his family tree. 

He hesitated outside the door before he knocked. The days when he used to be able to enter the home he shared with his wife and kids without knocking seemed so far removed from his memories now. 

When he and Vicky had divorced, it had been one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do. And that included surviving a war. They’d signed the papers and sold the house they had all shared since they first brought Ella home from the hospital. David used to pass the house on his way to the office when he worked for Metropolitan Police a few years before. He had always felt (and still did feel) so guilty for uprooting Ella and Charlie’s lives like that. But deep down, he knew the situation they had now was better for everyone involved. 

Finally knocking, David didn’t have to wait long as the door was thrown open and Ella practically jumped into his arms. David let out a grunt of surprise as he caught her, spinning her around in a circle. 10 years old. There were some days where he wanted to just turn back time so that Ella was just a little one again. 

“Hello, Princess!” He said, smiling down at her as he placed her down on the ground and she looked up at him with a snaggle tooth grin. “Aye! It finally came out!” He said, referencing the loose tooth she had had when they went out for dinner three days before. 

Ella grinned proudly. 

“I’ve already put it under my pillow for the tooth fairy, Dad!” She told him, taking his hand and dragging him into the house. “Do you want to see it? I can go get it.”

David grimaced. “I’m good, I think. Thanks, El. Where’s your brother? I hear he’s been putting off his homework again.”

Ella rolled her eyes and David had to stifle a laugh at the dramatic attitude his pre-teen daughter was beginning to display from time to time. 

“He’s in the kitchen with Mum,” she said, going back to her book that she had been reading on the sofa. 

David watched her for a moment with a little smile before he peeked his head into the kitchen. Vicky was helping Charlie with his math homework, and the little boy’s face brightened when he saw David. Running over to hug him, David met Vicky’s eyes over Charlie’s little body, offering her a soft smile. She let out an audible sigh of relief. 

“What’s this I hear about a family tree project we need to work on, Charlie Bear?” He asked, and the boy pulled away, looking sheepish. “And a little birdy told me it’s due tomorrow!”

“I forgot,” his son mumbled under his breath and David chuckled. 

“S’alright, we’ll get it done,” David reassured him. He turned his attention to his ex-wife. “Vick, why don’t you run upstairs and rest for a bit?” He offered. “I’ve got the kids.”

He knew that Vicky had been pulling extra shifts at the hospital and was sure she could use the break. Balancing work and home life had been a big adjustment for her during their split and after the divorce was finalized, it had been hard for them to find a middle ground. He felt a bit guilty about that, too. 

Vicky looked visibly relieved, but she still hesitated. 

“You sure?” She asked.

David nodded, not willing to hear another word of argument. 

“I’m sure,” he echoed. “Go!” 

Vicky smiled as she got to her feet, resting a hand on David’s shoulder as she passed through the doorway. 

“Thanks, Dave.”

Vicky reappeared about an hour later, looking much more relaxed than she had when she left. She checked in on Ella first, who had finished up her homework and was propped up on the sofa watching telly, before she re-entered the kitchen. 

“How’s it going in here?” She asked, relieved that it looked like they were wrapping up Charlie’s project. 

“All good,” David answered, looking up proudly. “Charlie and I did some digging and managed to go all the way back to his great-great- _ great  _ granda for his family tree.”

“His name was William!” Charlie added excitedly, and David and Vicky laughed. 

Getting up, Charlie went over to the cupboard and began rummaging around, pulling a bag of cheese biscuits out and holding them up to Vicky. 

“Can I?” He asked, his grin wide. 

Vicky rolled her eyes. 

“You two are going to eat me out of house and home!” She said, laughing, but seeing his grin, she sighed. “Yes, go on. Only a few though,” she added quickly. “Then it’s straight to a bath.”

David leaned back in his chair, watching the banter between Charlie and Vicky and smiling. He really could see bits of both he and Vicky in the not-so-little boy. 

“Can I play my game for a few minutes first, mummy?” Charlie asked, his mouth full of cheese biscuits and Vicky stifled a laugh. “Fine, but only for a few minutes,” she said, caving at the pleading look Charlie was giving her. 

The question sparked David’s memory. It had been a few days since the bathtub … incident … and he still needed to talk to Charlie about keeping things from him. He crossed his fingers Charlie would just agree to be better about it, and that would be the end of the discussion. He took a deep breath and spoke up.

“Ah, actually, Charlie, before you do that, I need to talk to you about something….”

Vicky met David’s gaze, her brow furrowing. Leaning against the door frame, she watched them with mild interest. 

Walking over to David, Charlie looked at him curiously. 

“What is it, Dad?” 

“You remember the other night when we went out for pizza?” He asked, and Charlie nodded. “Well, when we were there, you played your game on my phone --” he paused for emphasis “-- after you had finished your dinner,” he added quickly, casting a sidelong look at Vicky who just smirked knowingly. 

“Yeah. I made it all the way to Level 12!” he said proudly, and David chuckled. 

“That’s great, son,” he said in agreement. “But while you were playing on my phone, Daddy got a text message from …” he paused, swirling the words around in his mouth and being careful what he chose. “From a friend,” he finally settled on. “You have to let me know when that happens, it could have been important…”

Vicky frowned, and they both watched as Charlie racked his brain for the memory, thinking hard.

“Was it important, Dave?” Vicky asked and David shifted uncomfortably. He hadn’t really planned on getting into specifics. Based on the way Charlie had reacted, he was assuming he hadn’t actually opened the photo and felt an immense sense of relief. 

The boy’s face lit up as he remembered the message David was referencing. .

“Wait! You mean the picture of the lady with the legs? I saw that!”

David groaned, his hand coming to his neck, rubbing it as he felt a sudden heat come over his face. He avoided looking at Vicky at all costs.

“She was taking a bubble bath,” Charlie continued. “I remember, because I  _ love _ bubble baths… I liked her toe nail polish,” he added thoughtfully and David felt himself flush deeper with color. He saw Vicky out of the corner of his eye as her head whipped around to look at him sharply. He couldn’t help himself as the image Charlie had briefly described popped into his mind again. He shook his head to clear it and focus on the conversation with his son. 

“Okay, that’s enough!” David cried out quickly, standing up. “That’s all I wanted to talk to you about, Charlie. Next time just let me know when I get a message, alright?”

David thought his voice might have been coming out an octave higher than it usually did, and he cleared his throat. 

“Go play your game, and then take a bath like your mum said,” he continued on, still not looking at Vicky. 

Charlie glanced up at him strangely. He had never seen his dad act like that before. 

“Alright,” he said with a slight shrug. “Thanks for your help, Dad!” With that, he ran from the room to grab his iPad. “Hey, Ella! I filled out our family tree! Do you want to see?!”

When David finally gathered the courage to look up at his ex-wife, she was still staring at him pointedly. 

“He didn’t see anything, Vick,” he reassured her quickly. “I promise … if I had known…” 

“You have … friends … sending you pictures of them in bath tubs?” she asked in surprise and David rubbed his palm across his face sheepishly. He remained quiet. He had not planned to have  _ this _ conversation with Vicky tonight. 

“Jesus Christ, Dave…” She scolded under her breath, taking a step closer to him so the kids wouldn’t overhear.

“It was an innocent picture,” he reassured her, and caught himself.  _ Well, sort of.  _ “You have nothing to worry about with Charlie,” he added. “We’ll be more careful…”

His voice trailed off. Had he almost said next time? Would there be a next time? That certainly made his mind start to wander. 

Vicky frowned. 

“Yeah, maybe don’t let him borrow your phone…” she said lowly, her mind racing. “Or tell your friend she needs to be more careful.” 

David thought about protesting, but knew Vicky was right. He needed to be more cautious around the kids. They were both quiet for a long minute, each lost in their own thoughts. 

“Is it serious?” she finally asked, her face and voice both unreadable. David frowned, shaking his head. 

“No,” he said with a quick shake of his head. “Can’t be,” he added, not wanting to get into the details. It was Vicky’s turn to frown. 

“I just … I want you to be happy, Dave,” she said softly, taking a few steps toward him. “We had our time … and we were happy together for a while. If you’re ready to move on ...” she trailed off, nodding slightly and David smiled at her. 

“I wish it was that simple, Vick,” he said with a little sigh. He turned to fully face her for the first time. “I should be heading out,” he said, glancing down at his phone. Vicky placed an arm on his shoulder and smiled. 

“Thanks for coming over and helping Charlie,” she said softly, her tone warm. “I know the kids loved getting to see you for a bit.” 

David smiled genuinely at that and nodded. 

“Maybe … we could work on me seeing them a bit more?” he suggested and Vicky nodded. 

“I think they would like that.” Leaning forward, she placed a light kiss on David’s cheek. “Night, Dave.” It was platonic and they both knew it. And they were both okay with that. 

As David left the house, his thoughts turned to Julia. He glanced down at his watch. 8 o’ clock. He wondered what Julia was doing with her Thursday night. He felt his spirits lift slightly at the idea of seeing her for their session in the morning. He found himself smiling as he crossed the street. 

Meanwhile, across London, Julia was not smiling.

As their unsuccessful dinner meeting came to an end, she glared at the red head sitting in front of her, contempt for her written plainly all over her face. She should have known she wouldn’t be able to reason with the woman. Anne Sampson wasn’t exactly known for being amicable. And just like that, she had wasted her one free evening on a discussion that had gotten them absolutely nowhere.

Their back and forth conversation about precautionary security measures and how to enforce them had been a complete farce from the start. Part of her wondered if Anne Sampson wanted to see her dead. She let her mind briefly flit to how much easier that would make things for the Commander if she were.

“I think we’re done here,” Julia said flatly, pushing back her chair and standing. Leaning over, she grabbed her red ministerial box, straightening her blazer as she stood again. 

“Anne.”

The way she said the woman’s name made it clear that she wasn’t expected to respond. 

Heading for the exit, Julia met Kim’s eyes across the room, giving her a discreet shake of her head. She paused at the look on her PPO’s face as her eyes crossed the room. Julia’s gaze followed Kim’s, her eyes narrowing where they landed. 

_ What the fuck? _

It wasn’t a surprise to see her husband at the club. They had been charter members when it first opened a few years earlier. What was a surprise, however, was the leggy blonde sitting in Roger’s lap as they giggled flirtatiously in front of the fire, the young woman toying with his tie. 

Julia thought she might lose her dinner. 

Taking a few steps toward them, she glared fiercely at Roger as he looked up at the sound of her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. His hand never left the thigh of the young blonde on his lap as he met Julia’s stare head on and she sighed heavily. She was exhausted, and her prick of a husband was doing nothing to help that situation.

“Roger. A word,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she set her ministerial case down. It was a statement, not a question.

The blonde eyed her warily, standing as Roger let out a huff of indignation at being interrupted and then bossed around. But he did as he was told, patting the blonde’s arm gently. 

“I’ll be back, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Then we can make those dinner plans we were talking about.”

He had barely made it to stand in front of Julia, tucked away in a dimly lit corner, before she began berating him. 

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing, Roger?” She asked angrily, her eyes flashing at her husband, who was staring at her blankly. 

“I’m just making  _ friends _ , Julia,” he offered, his tone sickeningly sweet. His choice of words was disgustingly obvious, as he couldn’t resist making a dig at her after their conversation about David. Julia resisted the urge to slap him across the face. The last thing they needed was more of a scene. 

“Keeping a low profile?” she asked, throwing his own words back at him incredulously, her voice going low as a few heads turned to look at them. “Your publicist says we need to keep this divorce private for a while longer, and you’re here, drooling over some blonde half your age while she sits in your lap and toys with a tie  _ I _ bought you? After you berated me for being seen  _ walking in the park _ with David?”

She scoffed indignantly. 

Roger said nothing in response, not wanting to tip Julia off to her slip up. His name was David. He made a mental note of that.

“You’re not far off, actually,” he said, referencing the woman’s age with a knowing smirk. Julia felt the bile rise in her throat. “It’s a little more than half though.”

“You’re disgusting, Roger. Absolutely disgusting.”

Roger actually had the gall to laugh. 

“While we are in public, you are still my  _ husband _ ,” she said, her tone sharp. “I will not be made a fool of by your wandering eye, do you understand me? I’m leaving. Tell your little  _ girlfriend _ to get out while she can.” 

“Of course I am,  _ darling _ ,” Roger said, grinning. “And your  _ husband _ will see you tomorrow night, won’t he?”

Julia felt herself go pale. The charity gala. She and Roger were expected to be there. Together. 

_ Shit. _

“Meet me outside the main entrance at 8,” she said, gritting her teeth at the idea of spending her Friday evening with Roger.  _ Just think of your career _ , she told herself. “Don’t be late,” she added sharply. With that, she picked up her red case, and stormed past Roger, pasting on a fake smile as she barreled toward the entrance where Kim was waiting for her. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Kim offered under her breath as they left the club. 

“Not half as sorry as I am, Kim,” she said with a sigh, feeling a bitter sting prickle at her eyes as she blinked back the tears. 

Roger watched her go with a smug smirk on his face. There had been a time that he and Julia had been good together. But then she had started overstepping bounds and making him seem like the inferior partner. And he wasn’t okay with that.

He probably got too much enjoyment out of watching her get so riled up, but he couldn’t help himself. Turning back to look at Rose, he held a finger up to signal one more minute. 

Reaching in his suit pocket and pulling out his phone, he dialed a number. 

“Harry, it’s Roger,” he said, once someone had picked up the other line. “I need you to look into some information on me. I don’t have much to go on.” 

He looked out the window at the busy street below, seeing Julia get into her Ministerial car as Kim closed the door and got into the front seat.

“The bloke’s name is David. I’m assuming he lives or works near Regent’s Park over in Camden. Find out what you can for me.”

He watched as the car sped away, a satisfied smile on his face. 

“It’s not much to go on, I know,” he said drolly, his tone flat. “But I’ll make sure you’re … compensated for your efforts… And Harry? Let’s keep this between us … for now.”

Ending the call, he turned, walking back over to the blonde. 

“Sorry, darling,” he said, placing a quick kiss on her temple. “Just some business to take care of. What do you want for dinner?” He asked, settling in across from her at their table.


	6. "I Wanted to See You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you didn’t leave something… why are you here?” He asked, his confusion still evident. 
> 
> “Because I wanted to see you,” Julia said matter-of-factly, as if it was obvious, and David was struck by the honesty and the unabashed way she said it. He thought he might have felt his heart begin to beat in a rather unsteady rhythm as she turned away from him to glance at the darkened studio. 
> 
> “Well, and there was a bit of me that wanted you to see me, too,” she admitted, pushing one of her stray curls behind her ear. 
> 
> Julia makes an unexpected stop on her way home. The sexual tension builds. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another update! I seriously can't seem to shut up about these two, as this was probably my favorite chapter I've written so far. It's a long one, but hopefully worth the wait, so make sure you have some time to read! 
> 
> Thank you all SO much for the comments on Knock and being so receptive to this AU world of David and Julia's. I quite like it, and I'm glad you do, too. 
> 
> Also, for reference, this is the (black) dress Julia picked for the gala: https://www.simplydresses.com/shop/viewitem-PD1632818 So you can see why David is a bit surprised to see her dressed like ... that. A far cry from her workout attire, obviously. Hope you guys enjoy this one! Buckle up from here on out, it's about to get fun. 
> 
> ❤️

Julia wiped the sweat from her brow with a towel, looking up at David. They had been working on learning the most vulnerable areas of defense. David had walked her through five different moves, and she was feeling confident in her growing abilities as he continued to teach her. 

David watched her intently as he took a sip from his water bottle, trying to even out his breathing as they took a break between their sessions. He had been thinking about telling her about Charlie and the photo all morning, but he had eventually decided against it. He was sure she would be mortified if she knew his son had seen the photo she had sent him. 

… Not to mention, that would require him telling her that he had a son … and a daughter … and an ex-wife. Vicky’s face popped into his head as he heard Charlie’s words over again.

_ The lady with the legs in the bathtub. _ He couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“What is it?” Julia asked, eyeing him curiously, and David shook his head. 

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “It’s nothing.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ want _ to tell her about Ella and Charlie, but he had set the rule early on not to share details of his personal and family life with clients. It could all get a little sticky if he overshared. And just because he felt some sort of … connection… with the Home Secretary didn’t mean he could or should break the rules he had set for himself so long ago. 

Julia gave him a suspicious look, arching a brow as he brushed the question aside. But she decided not to push him further about it. She had been biding her time to ask him for her favor. And now seemed as good a time as any. 

“Would you mind if I ducked out of our lesson a bit early today, David?”

It was David’s turn to narrow his eyes, his brow furrowing. 

“Have I been too hard on you today?” He teased with a smirk, and Julia rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“You’re always hard on me!” She pointed out, teasing him in return. “But no, I just remembered last night that I have a gala to attend tonight. I’m afraid it slipped my mind, and now I have to find a dress at the last minute,” she said with a huff. 

David found himself grinning. 

“Do I get a picture of that, too?” He joked before he could stop himself and Julia’s eyes widened as she looked at him with a smirk. 

“Don’t be cheeky, David,” she said, though she couldn’t help but grin at his teasing and he let out a bark of laughter in return. 

They hadn’t mentioned the photo again since her session on Tuesday, but Julia was finding it harder and harder to differentiate where the boundary line was with David these days. She knew she was being reckless, behaving this way while she was still married to Roger. But still, there was something about the man in front of her that made her want to forget all the rules and throw caution to the wind. Characteristics she very rarely experienced these days.

Why shouldn’t she get to have fun once and awhile? And harmlessly flirt with a man she found  _ very _ attractive? Still, there was a nagging thought in the back of her head. Because she was still legally married. Even if that was only just for show at this point. More importantly, because she was the UK’s Home Secretary, that’s why.

She brushed the thought aside. 

“I’m sure it will be a miserably boring event,” she said, her tone going flat at the thought as the silence grew long between them. “I always hate these kinds of things. You’re there for a good cause, trying to enjoy your evening, and everyone is staring at you analyzing your every move. The last time Roger and I --” she trailed off as her husband’s name slipped from her lips. 

She and David never talked about Roger. It was sort of like an unspoken rule. A rule she had just mistakenly broken. 

“I’m sure you … and your husband … will have a nice evening,” David said quietly, trying to brush off the feelings of jealousy that he felt beginning to bubble up unexpectedly in his stomach. He had to remind himself often that Julia was married, even if she obviously didn’t mind flirting with him a bit. What he had told Vicky last night had been true. There could never be anything between him and Julia. That was just the simple truth. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t experienced it before. Clients who were bored housewives -- not that that was the case for Julia, of course -- that came to him for more than just training. They would flirt shamelessly with him, and wax poetic about their boring marriages and their even more boring, uninteresting husbands. How they were just looking for some excitement in their lives. And then, without fail, they would make a move on him. Putting the ball in his court to see what he would do. 

David never encouraged them, though. He had been through a failed marriage before, and wouldn’t wish that on anyone. No. He had always drawn the line with being receptive to their flirting, and left it at that. They often grew frustrated with his lack of interest, and most of them stopped coming to train with him before their scheduled sessions were even over. 

That was until Julia Montague came along. 

He wasn’t sure he had ever felt a connection with someone like he did with the brunette standing in front of him. There was an undeniable spark there, and the more time he spent with her, the more he found himself wondering about her personal life … her happiness, the state of her marriage, what she thought about when she woke up in the morning and before she went to sleep at night. Somewhere along the way, what had begun as disdain for a powerful woman in a high position of power and politics had morphed into something very different. Something he couldn’t place. 

Or something he wasn’t  _ willing _ to place.

Julia could tell David was lost in thought as a hush fell over the studio. She glanced at her watch. 

“Is it alright if I go?” she finally asked, unsure where his head was right now. He had yet to answer her question.

David looked up in surprise, almost as if he had forgotten she was there at all, and cleared his throat. 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I was just … thinking about something,” he muttered under his breath. “Aye, go ahead. Got to find that dress!” 

His tone was teasing, but Julia could sense it wasn’t completely genuine. She frowned. 

“Okay then...” she said flatly, turning toward the locker room to get changed. 

“Julia?” David called after her and she stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him in surprise. 

“Yes?” She asked uncertainly, and David smiled more genuinely this time, his blue eyes boring into her from across the room. 

“I’m sure whatever dress you choose...” he began, wondering if he should slam on the brakes and change direction entirely. But it was too late for that now. “You’ll look beautiful.”

Julia felt her cheeks warm as her eyes slid down to the floor. She stared at the hardwood for a moment before looking up again at him and smiling. 

“Thanks, David…” She trailed off shyly, toying with sharing her latest idea with him before she left for the day. “Um, I was actually thinking …” she stammered. “I met with Anne Sampson from Metropolitan Police last night … and they’re refusing my request for heightened security…” 

David frowned, as he felt his hand clench in anger at his side. 

“Can they do that?” He asked. He wasn’t sure how they could get away with that with Julia being such an important political figure, but she seemed resigned to the fact as she continued nervously. 

“Apparently, they can. It’s not in the budget or something,” she said with a shrug. “But I … uh … I was just thinking …” She began, fiddling with the hem of her athletic shirt, stretching the material between her fingers. “What would you think about upping our classes from two times a week to three?” She asked, her nerves getting the best of her as she avoided his gaze. 

David looked at her curiously, unsure how he felt about the initial request. Her safety was of the utmost importance to him, but the idea of seeing her another day every week had a long list of both pros and cons. He let his mind wander to his thoughts before, about women who were just looking for a good time and he quickly brushed off the idea. That wasn’t Julia. And he wasn’t going to say no to getting to spend more time with her either. No matter how bad of an idea it probably was.

“We would be sure to update your contract. I think I would just feel better about having more lessons,” she added quickly, his silence making her nervous as she tried to fill the loaded quietness of the room, the sting of rejection beginning to build in her stomach as he didn’t answer. “We’d have to get you to sign another nondisclosure --”

David held up his hand, stopping her in the middle of her sentence. 

“I’ll help you however I can,” he reassured her, offering her a genuine smile. “I want to make sure you’re safe and well-taken care of,” he added, hoping she knew he was being genuine. “I’ll check my schedule and see what morning we can add to the rotation… I’ll talk to Kim about it.”

Julia nodded slowly, a huge sense of relief filling her at not being shot down. She knew an added lesson with David a week wasn’t a great idea in terms of her growing attraction to him, but she really did feel that his lessons had been helpful. And that she felt much more able to protect herself at this point, should the need arise. She turned to walk toward the locker room again and stopped, glancing back at him. 

“You know… When we first met, I told you that you should go through Kim for my appointments … But you can always reach out to me to arrange things,” she told him matter-of-factly before turning and leaving the room, feeling a certain satisfaction at the way things seemed to be developing between them.

She couldn’t deny that she was falling for David Budd. Hard. She just wondered if he felt the same way. 

“No sign of him, ma’am,” Kim said under her breath as Julia looked up as her PPO entered the foyer of the grand hall. She cursed under her breath. Damn him for making her wait for him like some dutiful little wife who had nothing better to do with her time. 

She was the Home Secretary, for Christ’s sake. 

“I’m giving him five more minutes, then I’m going in without him,” Julia said, her voice flaring with the irritation she was obviously feeling toward her snake of a husband. 

Kim nodded, placing a hand to her earpiece to listen for any sign of Roger. Crickets. 

Julia pulled at the neckline of her dress, wondering if she had chosen the right one. The black, off-the-shoulder number fit like a glove, and she found herself suddenly wishing she was out with David instead of Roger. Or at least that David could see her in this dress. She felt like his jaw might actually hit the floor with one look at her. 

She had thought of him that morning as she tried on a handful of dresses the boutique owner had pulled for her from their limited stock. Half of London’s political figures were at this gala tonight. But as the shop owner had zipped her up in the back, Julia’s eyes had widened as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was tight as sin, and she could just imagine showing up at the gala with her hair pinned up and her lips painted red. Yes, this would turn heads a bit. But it was still tasteful enough for a professional appearance. 

“Ah, Julia.” She heard Roger’s grating voice before she saw him, and tried hard not to roll her eyes. “There you are,” he said condescendingly, and Julia had to dig her fingernails into her palms not to let curse words and expletives fly with so many people around. She and Roger were supposed to be London’s Premier Political Power Couple. Not two bitter individuals stuck in a marriage they both detested. 

“I’m right where I said I would be when I told you to meet me here 15 minutes ago,  _ darling,”  _ she countered, trying not to cringe as he kissed her on the temple. She shuddered at his touch, most unlike the way she felt when David touched her. 

She outwardly sighed. If she couldn’t stop thinking of David, she was in for a long night on Roger’s arm. 

She didn’t miss the way Roger’s eyes roved over her body, and she tensed as soon as she saw the condescending smirk, waiting for the attack she knew was coming. 

“Trying a bit hard, aren’t we, Julia?” He asked lowly, and she truly had to resist the urge to punch him in the nose. “Who are you trying to impress?” He asked curiously. “Your man from the park around tonight? Surely he’s not important enough to be invited to an event like this, is he?”

Julia was about to come back with a sharp retort when Kim stepped in. She had been watching the heated exchange from a few meters away, and like usual, was there to save the day for Julia. 

“Ma’am,” she interrupted. “You really should be going through.”

Julia looked up, silently thanking Kim for stopping her from making a scene. 

“Yes, you’re right,” she agreed. “Thank you, Kim.” She then turned to Roger. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” she said dryly, rolling her eyes as she offered her arm to Roger and he linked his own arm through hers. 

Roger laughed mirthlessly. 

“Ah, this night should be so much fun,” he said gleefully and Julia rolled her eyes at his exaggerated pleasure when he tortured her. 

“Shut up, Roger.”

Julia had to admit, the night mostly went off without a hitch. They were about halfway through the evening, and had already had their picture taken together more times than she cared to count. But, she had smiled as the dutiful wife, and one half of the power couple she and Roger were supposed to be. 

She had already downed a couple of glasses of champagne to help alleviate the pressure she felt building in her head as she listened to Roger drone on and on with colleagues she truly detested. She gave a polite smile to the MP that had currently trapped her and Roger in the corner, currently going on and on about the lack of support for a bill he was trying to get through Parliament. Deciding she could take it no longer, she excused herself, mumbling something about needing to use the loo. 

Nodding her head to the side to indicate to Kim she was leaving the room, she breathed a sigh of relief as the blonde came up beside her. 

“Everything alright, ma’am?” Kim asked and Julia nodded. 

“It’s fine, Kim,” she reassured her. “It’s just nice to get away from Roger’s pretentious attitude for a few minutes…” 

What had she  _ ever  _ seen in him?

They arrived outside the ladies restroom, and Kim knocked, listening for a moment before she pushed the door open. 

“Wait here a moment, ma’am,” she said, as she did a quick sweep of the restroom. “All good to go,” she said with a little smile. “I’ll be outside waiting for you.” 

Julia thanked her and entered the restroom, pausing to examine herself in the full-length mirror that lined one wall. 

_ Was _ she trying too hard? She scoffed, brushing Roger’s words aside. She shouldn’t listen to anything that man had to say. Taking a deep breath, she reached into her clutch to retouch her ruby red lipstick. Plucking her phone out of her bag, as well, her stomach did a little flip flop as she saw David’s name on the screen. 

He had texted her almost a half hour ago. 

**How’s the gala? Did you find the right dress? :)**

His use of a smiley face at the end of his text made Julia chuckle to herself. David didn’t really seem like the “emoji type” to her. And yet… She was thoughtful of her response before she began typing. 

**Torture. Just like I knew it would be…** She paused, thinking over her words. She glanced at herself in the mirror and debated taking a selfie. But given their history with sharing photos, she quickly decided against it.  **I did find a dress. And no, still no picture.**

She hesitated for a moment before adding a wink at the end of the text and pressing send. She was glad they could at least laugh about the whole seductive bathtub picture situation now. A few days ago, she wasn’t sure she would ever be able to look at him again.

Returning to the party a few minutes later, she immediately spotted Roger speaking to the Prime Minister across the room and she groaned. It was no secret she and Vosler didn’t see eye-to-eye on most things, but watching the way he and Roger were huddled together conspiratorially, it seemed she could add her husband to that list, as well. 

She pasted on a polite smile as she approached the men, who quickly stopped speaking when Roger spotted her walking toward them. 

“Hello, Prime Minister,” she said, offering her hand. Vosler took it in his own and shook it before quickly letting go. 

“Hello, Julia,” he said, his voice taking on a cheerful tone that she instantly recognized as his ‘public persona’ voice. “Are you and Roger having a nice evening?” He asked, looking between the two of them. 

Julia felt queasy as she felt Roger’s arm slip around her waist nonchalantly. She thought she might be sick when his hand came to rest on her hip. She could feel the way his grip tightened on her through the silk of her dress, and she did her best to resist the urge to shove him away. 

It was all a game, she reminded herself. Just a few more hours and she would be headed home. Very much alone, and very far away from Roger. 

“Ah, yes,” Roger said in agreement, his voice taking on a matching tone to Vosler’s. “We’re having a lovely time, aren’t we Jules?” He asked and Julia felt her disgust deepen at the use of his nickname for her. He hadn’t called her that since they were first married. And that seemed like a lifetime ago. 

“Yes,” she said through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to elbow Roger in the side. “It’s a lovely event. And for such a good cause.” 

“Thank you for having us join you this evening, sir,” Roger added and Julia almost laughed. It was obvious that Roger wanted something from Vosler, though she wasn’t sure he could see it. Roger could be very charming when he wanted to be. She knew from years of personal experience, unfortunately.

“Right,” Vosler said, looking between the two of them and nodding. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer. Go enjoy your night together. Roger, I’ll see you on Monday,” he said with a curt smile before he walked away. 

Julia could barely escape Roger’s grip fast enough as she sidestepped him and his arm fell flat to his side. 

“What was  _ that _ about?” She asked curiously, and Roger frowned. 

“What was what?” He asked with a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

“You’re buttering Vosler up, Roger,” she said, already bored of his game. “Anyone could see it … except maybe Vosler himself,” she added in a hushed voice. “I’m just trying to figure out why. You’re already Chief Whip. What else could you be after?”

Roger rolled his eyes. 

“Not everyone is out for self-promotion like you, darling,” He said snidely. “Be a dear and fetch me a drink, won’t you?” He asked, his forced smile doing the most to make Julia feel a sense of discomfort in the pit of her stomach. She scoffed. 

“Get your own damn drink, Roger,” she said with a frown. “I’m leaving.”

She turned to go, and grimaced as she felt Roger’s hand grasping her arm to keep her there. 

“Don’t cause a scene, darling,” he said, his voice low. “Let’s say our goodbyes and we’ll at least leave the gala together. For appearance sake,” he reminded her. 

Julia jerked her arm out of his grasp. 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ touch me like that again,” she warned him tersely, seeing Kim step forward out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head, motioning to Kim to stay where she was. It wouldn’t do any good to have so many prying eyes on them now. Roger held his hands up in surrender, taking a step back. 

After saying goodbye to a few key party members, she and Roger were about to leave the ballroom when he noticed a series of journalists waiting by the stairs. As they went to leave, he grabbed her hand, linking it through his own. Pausing almost directly in front of the photographer, he pulled Julia into him, locking his lips on her own. He felt her tense against him, but knew his mission had been accomplished when he saw the flashbulbs start going off out of the corner of his eye. 

Pulling away from a stone faced Julia, he watched as she noticed the photographers and pasted on a smile for the cameras as they left the venue together. When they reached the top of the stairs, she wiped at her lips, her face obviously disgusted by his publicity stunt. 

“Bugger off, Roger,” she said coldly, rolling her eyes as she and Kim went to the left, where Tom was waiting for her with her ministerial car, and Roger went to the right. 

Most of all, Julia was just glad the nightmare of the evening was over. Sitting in the back of the car as they headed toward her flat, she pulled her phone out again. 

Another text from David. 

**That’s too bad. I guess I'll just have to imagine how beautiful you look then.**

Julia couldn’t help but smile. 

“Tom? I need to make a quick stop on the way home.”

Thinking he heard something downstairs, David turned down the volume on the television, listening closely. It had sounded like a knock. When he thought he heard it again, he got up, quickly padding down the stairs. He glanced at the clock on the wall in the entryway, and placed his eye to the peephole. He felt his heart begin to beat a little faster at the view on the other side. 

Reaching for the lock and the door handle in one fluid motion, he felt his jaw go slack at the sight of her. Clearly having come straight from her charity dinner, Julia was dressed to the nines in a form-fitted black dress that hugged all her curves in just the right places. The sleeves rested off her shoulders, giving him an accentuated view of her cleavage, and David felt his mouth go dry. As his gaze moved upward, he was taken aback by the dramatic, but gorgeous make up she was wearing. Dark shadowed eyes made her gaze look even greener in the dim light coming from the foyer, and a pop of bright red covered her lips. Her hair was twisted up into a sophisticated French twist with a loose curl or two framing her face in the front. Her diamond necklace sparkled in the light of the foyer, and David had the fleeting thought that it looked very expensive. 

“Julia…” He began, not sure what else to say. She had been silent as she let his gaze fall over her, taking in the details of her glamorous appearance. She had made sure she looked presentable in the car on the way to the studio (much to Kim’s silent amusement), and she was enjoying feeling his eyes obviously appraising her as she stood in front of him. She suddenly felt the bubbles from the Champagne kick in all over again, as she tried to suppress the giddiness that had found its way into the pit of her stomach. 

She observed his current state of dress, or lack thereof, and couldn’t help but feel a sudden heat suffuse her cheeks as she felt a slight throbbing between her legs at his unkempt appearance. His white tank did little to cover his muscled upper body, and Julia’s eyes settled on the scorpion tattoo that decorated his left bicep. As her attention drifted lower, she watched the way he shifted beneath her gaze, his tight black boxers doing little to afford him much modesty from the waist down. Julia thought she might have been salivating a bit at this version of David Budd that she was just getting to see for the first time. 

“Can I come in?” she asked, the corner of her red-painted mouth lifting up into a satisfied smirk. 

David shook himself out of his reverie long enough to move to the side. He let out a nervous chuckle as he watched her come into the studio, shutting the door behind her. 

“Sorry… I’m just … surprised to see you here tonight, Julia,” he stammered, his eyes giving her another once over as Julia giggled breathily. 

“I don’t suppose I could say I was in the neighborhood?” She asked teasingly, her eyes never leaving David’s as he shook his head. 

“I came here under the pretense of forgetting something after our session this morning,” she told him, her voice going quiet as she indicated her head to the front door she had just entered through. “Kim is waiting for me,” she told him with a bit of a frown. 

“Pretense?” David repeated, arching a brow as her grin widened slyly. David thought from the amount of giggling she was doing that she must have had a few drinks at the gala. He eyed her warily, still trying to figure out her motives. 

“If you didn’t leave something… why are you here?” He asked, his confusion still evident. 

“Because I wanted to see you,” Julia said matter-of-factly, as if it was obvious, and David was struck by the honesty and the unabashed way she said it. He thought he might have felt his heart begin to beat in a rather unsteady rhythm as she turned away from him to glance at the darkened studio. 

As his eyes dropped to her ass, he had to bite the inside of his cheek at just how well the dress fit her … especially in  _ that _ particular area. Julia turned again, catching him in the act, as his eyes flew to her face quickly, trying to recover from being busted. 

“Well, and there was a bit of me that wanted you to see me, too,” she admitted, pushing one of her stray curls behind her ear. “I read your text as we left the gala…”

The realization dawned on David with her confession. 

“So you had your security team … drive you all the way over here …” He paused, his lips turning upward suddenly into a smirk. “Just so I could see you … looking like this?”

It was technically a question, but David knew he already had his answer. 

“It’s a far cry from the joggers and sports bra you usually see me in,” she reminded him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“A far cry indeed,” David said in agreement, his eyes roving over her body again. When blue met green, she took a step toward him, feeling brazen in response to the way he had been looking at her since she had arrived.

“And do you like what you see, David?” she asked, her eyes growing wide with false concern as David let out an unexpected burst of self-conscious laughter. 

“Very much so,” he breathed, suddenly growing serious. “Though I think that dress … is a bit dangerous … at this hour,” he murmured. Hesitating for only a second, he reached out, brushing his index finger lightly against her exposed clavicle. He thought he might have felt her shudder slightly beneath his touch as he repeated the motion, moving to the other side of her body. 

Julia’s eyes closed as she leaned into his touch and she stifled a gasp at the unexpected contact. She bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan as David’s fingers came to her shoulders, still ghosting lightly over her skin. 

“Mmmmm,” she said softly, her eyes still closed as David’s fingers continued to trace her upper body with warm, calloused fingers. “Dangerous, you said?” she whispered, her voice growing even quieter and David stared at her as her eyes popped open again. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said matter-of-factly, his eyes dropping to where goosebumps had risen on her skin. “Very dangerous.”

“And tell me, David,” she was speaking so quietly now that he had to lean in closer to properly hear her. “Do you … touch  _ all  _ of your clients the way you touch me?” she whispered, waiting with bated breath for his answer as she breathed in the scent of him.

She was teasing him and he knew it, but David shook his head quickly in protest as his hand stilled on her bare shoulder, his breath seizing in his chest at her seductive tone.

“No!” He said it so quickly and forcefully that Julia’s eyes widened as she took in the earnest look on his face. “Never…” He added reassuringly, hoping he hadn’t ruined whatever was happening here. 

Biting down on her lip, Julia looked up at him with a satisfied smirk. She was about to say something else when he continued. 

“But I do have to wonder … would you be jealous if I did?” His voice was husky now, and Julia thought she heard his accent deepen slightly as his eyes grew dark with desire. 

Julia thought over her answer for a moment, chewing at the inside of her lip thoughtfully. Though the thrill of the game had been fun, she was suddenly desperate for a real connection with David. One, preferably, of the physical sense. She had wanted this for weeks. And spending a whole miserable evening with Roger had only magnified that. She wet her lips, running her tongue across her mouth subconsciously. 

She watched as his gaze traveled from her eyes to her lips, focusing there for a moment before returning back to her eyes. He repeated the action a few more times, Julia holding her breath each time as she watched him run a hand across his mouth, his fingers brushing against his lips. Removing his hand, he reached for her, brushing his thumb against the off-the-shoulder neckline of her dress as he noticed the way it clung to her frame in all the right places. Her entire body trembled as his warm skin brushed against the swell of her breasts, tracing the neckline emphatically, and she saw David grin wickedly. He obviously knew how much he was affecting her. 

“I asked you … if you would be jealous, Julia?” He asked when she said nothing, repeating the motion across the neckline of her dress again, his eyes trained on the way her chest was heaving against his fingers. 

_ Fuck this.  _

Grabbing a fist full of David’s shirt, she yanked him toward her, her mouth meeting his desperately somewhere in the middle, the air hot and heavy around them. Grasping at her bare neck, and pulling her further into him, David groaned against her mouth as their lips met for the first time. It was everything he had imagined kissing her would be … and then some. She tasted like strawberries and champagne, and David thought if he could taste nothing else for the rest of his life, that would be alright by him.

Her lips were soft and supple beneath his, and he bit down on her bottom lip, enjoying the delicious cry that slipped from her mouth at the mixture of absolute pleasure and a tinge of pain. Pulling her body flush against his, he brought an arm to surround her waist, letting his hand rest at the small of her back, slipping lower, and finally landing on her ass. 

Julia breathily cried out David’s name against his lips, and he grinned at the way her voice sounded completely and utterly wrecked as the two of them continued their tryst in the entryway. If anyone heard them, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on in the small space. 

Taking a few step backwards, her mouth still interlocked with David’s, Julia was surprised to feel the banister of the stairway pressing against her back and she leaned back into it slightly, enjoying the thrill of David being pressed against her body at every possible point that he could be as he leaned into her. 

Slipping his tongue between her lips, she sighed breathlessly as she began to toy with it with her own. They were both breathing hard as their need for air began to make itself more obvious. The room was stifling now and Julia was the first to pull away, her hands both coming to rest against the thin cotton of David’s shirt. Her palms were flat against his chest, and she thought she might be able to feel his heartbeat thumping wildly in his chest. 

He was staring fiercely at her with heavy eyes, and he couldn’t deny that all he could see in his head was a vision of bending her over this railing and having his way with her. A vision he would very much like to see come true. They stood like that for a moment, limbs intertwined as Julia braced herself against the wooden railing, trying to encourage any part of her body to function normally as she caught her breath. 

“I would … invite you upstairs for a drink,” he whispered, reaching out and brushing a stubborn curl away from her face. “But … I think we both know how that would end,” he murmured, giving her a knowing look and Julia felt her legs go weak at the implication. 

“No,” she said, closing her eyes and trying to collect herself. She was failing miserably. “You’re right…” 

That would be a  _ very good _ bad idea.

“You should go,” he finally said quietly, standing to his full height and offering Julia his hand. She frowned, his dismissal stinging her more than it probably should have. 

Noticing the look that crossed her face, David quickly realized his mistake. 

“No! I didn’t mean … it’s just … you said your security team was waiting outside for you…,” he stammered, suddenly feeling like a complete fool for offending her after the moment they had just shared. 

Julia’s eyes widened as she sprang to her feet, brushing past him quickly. She had completely forgotten about her security detail. 

“Shit! Kim,” she said, shaking her head. She would never hear the end of this. Catching sight of herself in the mirror by the door, she groaned. What had once been perfectly painted red lips was now a mess of smudged color. Turning to look at David, she couldn’t help but giggle as some of the red had obviously worn off against his wandering mouth, as well. 

Leaning forward, she grabbed a tissue from her pocket, wiping at her mouth in an effort to clean herself up. 

“I … don’t think we’re fooling anyone, love,” he said, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her hips. Julia sighed, leaning back into his embrace and closing her eyes for a minute. 

“You’re right,” she said after a minute, knowing she couldn’t put it off any longer. “I have to go…” she murmured. 

Pulling away from his touch, she turned to face him, pecking his lips one final time. 

“See you for our lesson on Monday?” She asked, and David thought he might have heard a hint of regret in her voice at the idea of having to leave. At least he hoped that’s what it was. 

“Monday,” he repeated, leaning forward and giving her another quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. He watched her go, taking a deep breath as she closed the door of the studio behind her. He wiped at his mouth, and smirked when his fingers came away tinted red.

Casting one more look over his shoulder before he headed upstairs, David had to admit he was even more confused now than he had been before. 

As soon as Kim met her eyes, Julia knew she was in for it and she sighed. She watched as Kim’s smirk grew even wider as she took in Julia’s ruined makeup. 

“Go on, do your worst, Kim,” she said, unable to help the little smile that took over her features as she waited for the teasing to begin. 

“I don’t have anything to say, ma’am,” Kim said with a shrug as they walked back toward the car. Julia breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Only that we came here for you to get something you forgot… and you don’t have anything else with you that you didn’t have when you went in,” Kim finally said, playing up her dumbfounded confusion. “That’s somethin’, innit?”

Julia felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment. But she had to admit, she didn’t regret a single moment of it. 

“In fact, I think you might have  _ lost _ some lipstick somewhere in there, ma’am,” she added with a knowing smirk and Julia rolled her eyes, reaching her thumb up to brush against the smudged mess of lipstick that covered her mouth. 

She sighed. At least Kim was a friend. And she knew she could count on her and Tom to both be discreet. 

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” She questioned, avoiding meeting Kim’s eyes. A minute passed before she wordlessly offered Julia another tissue. Julia began to chuckle as she took it, wiping the soft material against her lips.

As they got to the car, Julia breathed a sigh of relief. Her feet were killing her in her heels, and her back was already beginning to feel sore from her precarious position against the banister as David had kissed her into oblivion. 

_ What a night it had been afterall. _

Roger watched with piqued interest as Kim and Julia walked back to her car that was waiting outside of David Budd’s studio and residence. Watching the way they giggled, and Julia wiped at her mouth with a tissue, he had a feeling he already knew what had transpired between David and Julia in the few minutes she had been inside. 

_ Of course. She’s sleeping around.  _

So, that’s why Julia had been so tarted up tonight. So she could see her boyfriend after their appearance at the gala. He frowned. Well, that simply wouldn’t do. Julia had the means to ruin everything for him. And he wasn’t going to let his wife, or some devilishly handsome Scottish ex-cop-turned-personal-trainer bring him down. Not after how hard he had worked. Not if he had anything to say about it. 

Watching as Julia got into her car, with Kim shutting the door behind her, Roger picked up his phone. 

“Harry, it’s Roger Penhaligon again.”

There was muffled speaking on the other end of the line. 

“I know it’s late, but I need another favor.”


	7. A Headache and a Man with a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell Tom I need the car in half an hour, Kim,” she instructed before disappearing back into her office. 
> 
> Reaching for her phone, she dialed Roger’s number. She only grew angrier when his voicemail picked up on his phone. Even just his voice made him sound like a bastard.
> 
> “You smug, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch!” Julia cried out. “I’m putting you on notice, Roger. Do not cross me. I mean that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! So, you may have noticed a rating change for Knock with this chapter... That being said, you should know that David's fantasy in this chapter is very much NSFW. 
> 
> That being said, it was fun to write. And I hope you enjoy it (maybe not as much as David did. But hey, I'm not judging.)
> 
> We're finally getting into the crux of the story, and let me tell you, there's a lot to still flesh out! Thank you SO much for all of your feedback. It honestly makes it so much more exciting to keep this little world of David and Julia's going. That being said, I would love to hear any and ALL reactions about David's fantasy, Roger's plan (asshole) and the little bit of teasing our two favorite heart-eyed idiots may get up to in this chapter. :)
> 
> Xo.

It had been a long night for David. After Julia had left, he couldn’t get the image of her in that dress, and the feel of her against his lips out of his head. It had been almost a year since he had kissed someone who wasn’t his now-ex-wife, and those had hardly been anything spectacular. A few rebound dates and friendly dinners with mutual friends post-divorce from Vicky. But it had never felt right… being with someone else in that way.

Until he met Julia Montague.

Though the kiss had been brief, David could tell it was filled with both the tension and the release they had been longing to feel for the better part of two months now. If there had been any doubt Julia wanted him, it was gone now. David found himself both thanking and cursing Kim Knowles for her ever-present company when he was with Julia.

After last night, he had no doubt what would happen between them if they were given a chance, saying fuck all to her marriage to Roger Penhaligon. Julia hadn’t been shy about flirting openly with David, and now, he was truly wondering what that relationship really looked like. Maybe things weren’t as peaceful in paradise as they seemed between the UK’s darling, picture perfect couple.

David rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling above his bed. He could see a bit of barely there sunlight peeking through the curtains of his bedroom and he groaned as he let his mind wander back to that kiss. He thought about the way Julia had been pinned between the stairs and his body, pushing slightly back against him so her body was rubbing against his as they kissed, their tongues tangling together sensually.

He felt himself stiffen beneath the sheets as he remembered the way she had cried out against his lips, panting his name as he held her in place against the railing. Closing his eyes, he tried to recall the sounds she had made and the little hitch of breath that had slipped from her mouth as his hands navigated to her ass, palming her roughly through the silk material of her dress.

His palm reached downward to brush against the tent beginning to form in his boxers as he tried to memorize every detail of the blatantly seductive Julia Montague. The way goosebumps had popped up on her skin in the aftermath of his fingers trailing across her exposed chest. The way she had trembled at his touch as his hands explored her body while she waited with bated breath. And the —

David nearly jumped out of his skin as the alarm on his phone broke the silence of the dark room, filling the bedroom with the sound of an annoying trilling tone that he hated. Sitting up and reaching for his phone, he realized his breath was coming in short spurts now, as he had let his imagination run away with him. He had certainly gotten carried away.

Running a palm across his face as he looked at the time, he realized he still had an hour before his first client showed up. His eyes wandered down to the tell-tale sign of what his thoughts about Julia had caused and he sighed. He would have to take care of that before he could do anything else today.

So, that was how he found himself in the shower, one hand braced against the wall, letting the hot water cascade over his body in a steady stream. The temperature of the water only added to the heat he was already feeling as steam quickly filled the small space of his bathroom.

It wasn’t long before his thoughts returned to Julia, and his hand made its way down his chiseled abdomen, beginning to stroke himself slowly as the vision of her in that tight black dress appeared to him again. Except this time, he hadn’t interrupted them to remind her of the security detail waiting outside. This morning, he was determined to think about how the night could have gone completely differently, and how he wished it would have.

Groaning, he turned to lean against the wall of the shower for support as he gripped himself lightly, bringing his body to full attention.

Letting his head fall back against the wall, his eyes drifted closed as he pictured Julia in her fitted dress, the way it hugged every curve of her body in just the right places. It certainly left very little to the imagination. The realization that she had wanted him to see her wearing that dress dawned on David as her mischievous red smirk entered his head. She had known exactly what she was doing.

His breath stalled as he remembered wanting nothing more than to bend her over the railing of the stairs and have his way with her. He swallowed hard, his thumb coming to brush against the overly sensitive head of his cock as he imagined grasping both her arms and turning her so she was facing away from him.

_He clawed at her dress impatiently, further motivated by the flirty giggle that Julia let slip between her lips as he pressed her up against the railing. His fingers came to find the zipper at the back of her dress, pulling it down tooth by tooth, made only more difficult by the fact Julia was pushing her backside into him insistently as she slipped her arms from the dress, knowing exactly where this was going. And enjoying every minute of it._

Wanting to take control of the moment, David took her arms in his hands and stretched them out in front of her so she was leaning against the banister, her chest coming to rest against the railing.

_“Stay there,” he murmured lowly in her ear, his lips coming to toy with the sensitive lobe there, and he felt Julia shiver. Reaching for the zipper again, he pulled it down faster this time, watching as the material pooled in a puddle around her stiletto-studded feet._

Imagining her up against the railing in barely-there black lingerie and heels, heat pulsed through David’s veins at the mental image he had conjured up, though he was sure his imagination couldn’t even truly do Julia justice.

His stomach tightened and his breathing grew more ragged as he fought to draw the scene out as long as he could.

_When David didn’t move for a long moment, only starting at her exposed backside, Julia turned over her shoulder to look at him._

_“Like what you see, David?,” she asked, repeating her words from earlier and David swallowed hard at the way her voice purred sweetly at him. Only nodding wordlessly, he reached for black lace, shoving the knickers down her thighs quickly without hesitation._

_He grinned as Julia gasped in surprise at the sensation of his palms grasping her bare hips between his strong hands, pulling her ass toward him. Crossing her arms in front of her, Julia bit down hard on her lip as she rested her forehead against her wrists, looking down at the wood-paneled floor beneath them._

David moaned quietly, beginning to stroke himself faster at how realistic his fantasy was becoming. It was as if Julia was right there in front of him, and he felt his breathing quicken.

_Waves of pleasure coursed through his body as he imagined quickly divesting himself of the boxers he was wearing, not bothering to remove his shirt. There was no time. He needed her too badly._

_Gripping himself in his hand, he leaned forward, pushing into her body, both of them gasping at the feel of each other, knowing just how badly they had wanted each other for so long now. Julia gripped the railing in front of her tightly as he began to rock into her body slowly at first, letting her adjust to the feel of him, hot and hard, deep inside of her._

Caressing his clenching stomach muscles, David heard his own gasp torn from his lips as he envisioned himself picking up speed and pushing into her hard as she met him thrust for thrust, sounds of pleasure slipping from her lips as she cursed under her breath.

David was teetering on the edge, his body on fire, and he knew with just a little push that he would be able to finish what he had started.

The way she cried out as she clenched around him was enough to make him throb in his hand as his hips snapped forward in rhythm with his strokes. His hand gripped his cock tighter and pulled harder as he imagined Julia coming undone, writhing against him as she came.

The idea of him driving her over the brink made his whole body tense and he knew he was so close to the release he desperately needed. The moment he imagined her calling his name as she was finally pushed over the edge was enough for him to lose it. He pumped his hand rapidly once, twice, three times, and his whole body seized as his eyes slammed shut, everything going white hot.

“Julia!” Her name slipped from his lips as he came, his legs trembling beneath him as he braced himself against the wall. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he let his body sag as he felt himself go weak, still twitching with the aftershocks of orgasm.

When his breathing returned to normal, he stood up straight again, testing his legs to make sure they would fully support him. Rinsing his hands under the water, he grabbed his shampoo, ducking his head under the spray as his rapidly beating heart tried to calm itself as he returned to a “normal” routine.

Lathering the shampoo, he ran his fingers through his mass of curls and rinsed it all out, letting the water run clear. Reaching for a bar of soap, he began to scrub his body. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to look at Julia after that little daydream… The daydream that had made him come harder than he had in a long time as he imagined losing himself in her body.

Catching his train of thought returning to Julia, David shook his head to clear it, deliberately keeping his eyes and his mind on the task at hand. Stepping from the shower and reaching for a towel, he wrapped it around his waist.

At least he wasn’t seeing Julia today. Surely, that would help.

“Ma’am,” Kim said cautiously as she met Julia just inside the foyer of her penthouse.

“Kim,” Julia responded quickly, readjusting her ministerial case in her hand. Kim could have sworn Julia seemed a bit … well, giddy… That was not what she had expected.

“Ma’am … how are you today?” She curiously asked, trying to gage her bosses’ mood without coming out and asking her about it.

“Another Saturday at the home office,” Julia said with a bit of a resigned sigh. There were days where her job required her to go in on weekends, something she had known from the start. Those Saturdays were always a struggle. But ever since she had woken up this morning, all Julia could think about was David. And their sexy tryst the night before. And that had made getting out of bed a bit easier this morning.

Julia turned to face Kim, narrowing her eyes at her PPO. There was something wrong. And she couldn’t place what it was. She let her mind briefly wonder if it was fair to involve Kim in her secrets with David. That must be putting her in an awkward place.

She paused just inside the door, reaching out to place a palm flat against the painted oak, keeping Kim from opening it.

“Is anything the matter, Kim?” She asked, hoping to solve whatever this was, quickly and discreetly.

“No ma’am,” Kim said with a quick shake of her head. She looked down at the ground avoiding Julia’s gaze. She had always been shit at keeping things from her principal.

“Kim, what is it?” She asked, growing a bit more stern in tone.

“I … uh … I’m assuming you haven’t seen The Chronicle, ma’am?” Kim asked, still not looking at Julia.

She frowned.

“No,” she said slowly, feeling a bit of dread begin to build in her stomach. “...Why?”

“There are photos….” Kim began nervously, stammering over her words as she felt her face go hot. “... of you and Mr. Penhaligon from last night…”

Julia’s eyes widened.

“Photos?” She repeated breathlessly, suddenly feeling sick. “Of the kiss?” She asked, frowning. That had to be it.

Kim nodded. “Yes, ma’am,” she said as she finally met Julia’s eyes. “There’s a whole spread from the evening. But you and Mr. Penhaligon are front and center.”

Julia sighed heavily, rubbing her temple. At least she knew about it before she saw it. Her mind went to David and she frowned, wondering if he had seen the picture.

She made a mental note to reach out to him later. She needed to explain the situation with Roger. It wasn’t fair for her to keep things the way they were and expect him to just be okay with it.

She knew it was a risk to let anyone know the true state of her marriage. But David wasn’t just anyone. Standing tall, she straightened her jacket, pulling at the hem as she looked at Kim.

“Let’s go.”

David was sitting at his desk flipping through the newspaper between clients.

Letting his eyes skim over the headlines, he wasn’t sure he was really even reading them. Julia had been in his head all morning, and he was feeling preoccupied.

He had thought about texting her, but had decided against it. After last night, he wanted to wait to hear from her first.

He quickly flipped through the society pages. He never looked at those … until today.

The dress caught his eye first. But he recognized the shape of Julia’s body next. After all, it was all he had been able to think about for the past 12 hours.

Staring at the way the fabric hugged Julia’s curves, he could feel the edge of his mouth turn up in a smirk as his thoughts from earlier that morning returned. Of peeling that dress off her, and finally getting to feel every part of her pressed against his body. He bit his bottom lip just thinking about it.

His gaze slid upward on the photo and his eyes widened. Julia was very much kissing Roger Penhaligon as his hand gripped her waist tightly ... much as David had done only hours later.

_What the fuck?_

He had all but assumed Julia’s marriage was only a title before now. Which would explain the way she shamelessly flirted with him during their sessions ... and last night.

But she didn’t look unhappy in the photo in front of him. She certainly looked like a willing participant, and David felt his stomach drop.

She _had_ been leading him on then. He should have known better. A woman like Julia Montague got what she wanted. And in this case, she obviously wanted to flirt with a man who wasn’t her husband. He felt like such a fool.

David shook his head, trying to clear the myriad of thoughts that were beginning to plague his mind. The idea that Julia was using him hurt more than he cared to admit, he realized. _No._ He couldn’t think about this right now.

He glanced at his watch. He still had about half an hour until his next client, Anthony, arrived. Turning to his computer, he pulled up google, typing in ‘Roger Penhaligon, Chief Whip.’

“Let’s see what you’re all about, mate,” he murmured under his breath, beginning to sort through the results and article links that the search had provided.

Julia buried her head in her hands, closing her eyes as she shoved another newspaper away forcefully. They all had the photo. All with cutlines boasting about the powerful political couple that was Chief Whip Roger Penhaligon and his wife, Home Secretary Julia Montague.

Since getting into the office, she had accomplished basically nothing short of nursing a massive migraine. But she could barely focus on her work. Every time she tried, she flashed back to last night. To Roger gripping her hip possessively as he kissed her in front of the slew of photographers, to the way David had kissed and touched every inch of her body intimately as she stood in his studio, willing herself to just let it -- to let _anything_ happen.

Reaching for her phone, she gripped it in her hand, debating the message she wanted to type to David. She was sure he had seen the photo by now, and she was beginning to grow unnerved by his silence.

She finally settled for a cryptic “Can we talk?” message, and was about to press send when an incoming call broke her train of thought.

She smiled at the name on the screen.

“Julia Montague,” she said in a fake haughty tone.

The voice on the other end laughed.

“Cut that official shit with me, Julia,” the woman said, and Julia began to laugh in unison with her.

“Sorry, Charisse,” she said with a grin. “It’s good to hear from you. How are you?”

Charisse Wilson and Julia had gone to school together. They hit it off almost instantly as friends, as she brought much-needed levity to Julia’s life as she pushed hard for the top spot in her class at University College London. The two had gone their separate ways after graduation with Charisse being named the editor of a popular London Women’s Magazine while Julia doggedly pursued a political career that had eventually landed her in the Home Office.

The two didn’t speak as often as Julia would like, but they always looked out for one another. And when they did get the chance to catch up, it was if no time had passed at all.

“I’m well,” she responded. “Work is busier than ever, and there aren’t enough hours in the day... I would ask how you are, but I’ve seen your picture splashed across every society section in town…” Charisse began, treading carefully. “That’s why I’m calling actually. It’s about Roger.”

Julia sighed.

“I’ve been dealing with a headache because of that smug prick all morning,” she said honestly, rubbing at her temple again. Charisse was one of the handful of people who knew how close she and Roger were to throwing in the towel on their marriage completely. “Well, more of a headache than usual when it comes to Roger,” she said letting out a short bark of laughter. “The nerve of that man…” She trailed off.

“Well, I’m afraid I’m about to make things a lot worse, Julia…” Charisse finally said, her tone flat.

Julia groaned.

“I don’t know what that means … but I don’t like the sound of it,” she said, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. “What have you got?” She asked, feeling apprehensive for whatever information her friend was about to share with her. Her mind went briefly to David and she frowned. No, that couldn’t be it. No one knew about her and David.

She scoffed. Her and David. As if they were some sort of couple, she thought to herself, before she turned her attention back to her phone call.

“It’s actually about your worthless husband,” Charisse began, and Julia felt the sinking pit in her stomach intensify.

“What has he done now?” She asked, her voice measured as she wondered what trouble Roger had gotten into now. Five years of marriage and cleaning up his messes, and she still managed to be surprised by his schemes.

“A lot more, I’m afraid,” her friend said, pausing. “Do you know anything about potential information that Roger has on the Prime Minister?”

Julia sat up abruptly, her phone clutched tightly to her ear as Charisse went quiet waiting for her response.

“I’m sorry?” She murmured, her breath seizing in her chest. “What did you say?”

“There’s been … talk, Julia…” She began, obviously weighing her words carefully before she said them. “Chatter starting up in some of the publication houses … allegations that Vosler has gotten up to some ... bad things…” She said softly.

If Julia wasn’t sitting down, she would have sworn the room was physically spinning. She had always known Vosler had some questionable qualities, and she had always assumed he had done some immoral things to get to the top... But the word allegations put a different spin on things.

“What sort of allegations?” she asked breathlessly, sure she already knew the answer.

Charisse was quiet for a moment on the other line.

“I can’t get into those details right now … but I have a friend who works for the London Times… She said there are women who have come forward with accusations about inappropriate behavior from the time before he was named PM.”

Julia frowned.

“Thanks for the heads up, Char. I’m glad you called,” she told her, toying with a pen on her desk as she pondered the new information.

“That’s not all…” Her friend said, and Julia audibly groaned again.

“I should have known…” She glanced out her window for a moment, getting up and walking over to where her office overlooked the city. “Enough with the dramatic pauses. Get on with it …What is it?”

'Her source" was quiet for too long, and Julia pulled the phone away from her ear to make sure she was still on the line.

“Char?” She asked, placing the phone to her ear again. She was growing more and more anxious as her friend obviously stalled for time.

“The rumor from that same source … is that Roger is involved,” she finally said, and Julia reached out a hand to brace herself against the window frame. She felt her legs go weak.

“Involved?” She repeated. “What does that mean?”

She felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach.

“It means Roger is planning to sell Vosler out,” Charisse explained. “There’s a kompromat … with sensitive information about the accusations. Roger is going to use it to his advantage. I’ve heard he met with a journalist at Regent’s Park a few weeks ago … very hush hush, of course… but they discussed the preliminary details of the whole thing, off the record.”

Julia did the math in her head. Regent’s Park. That had to have been the morning Roger saw her with David. She had assumed he had been meeting one of the women from his slew of girlfriends. Instead, he had been selling out his boss. The fucking Prime Minister.

“This … is a lot to take in,” Julia breathed, returning to her desk. She was finding herself torn between a mixture of shock and anger.

“He’s biding his time, Julia,” Charisse said, growing quiet on the other end of the phone. “He’s going for Number 10… It’s going to be a shit storm. I just thought you should know.”

Julia was sure her head was going to explode with this latest bit of information as the realization dawned on her. Roger wanted to snatch the position out from right beneath her nose. He was trying to snatch the key to Number 10. How very _Roger_ of him.

_That wanker._

He had some nerve to just try to swoop in and take everything she had worked so hard for after all this time. Though she had to admit the questionable behavior came as no real surprise to her now.

She had almost forgotten Charisse was still on the phone, when she spoke again.

“Listen, I have to go,” she said gently. “We’re getting our new edition to print today, and I have a couple of things I need to check before I can let it go.” She paused. “Julia … just … be careful around Roger, okay? I know there is no love lost between you two, but please … this is going to get really dangerous.”

Julia couldn’t help but be touched by her friend’s concern.

“Don’t worry, Char. I will be. Thank you for letting me know. I’ll talk with you soon. Let’s grab a coffee soon to catch up.”

Hanging up, her mixture of equal parts shock and anger had turned into a completely overwhelming sense of anger for her husband as her gaze landed on their photo together at the gala the night before.

Letting out a strangled noise of frustration, Julia reached out, crumpling the paper between her hands and tossing it across the room. She met Kim’s eyes across the practically empty Home Office.

Kim gave her a concerned look, and Julia walked over to her office door, yanking it open.

“Tell Tom I need the car in half an hour, Kim,” she instructed before disappearing back into her office. She wished (not for the first time) that she had the ability to slam her office door for emphasis.

Reaching for her phone, she dialed Roger’s number. She only grew angrier when his voicemail picked up on his phone. Even just his voice made him sound like a bastard.

“You smug, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch!” Julia cried out. “I’m putting you on notice, Roger. Do not cross me. I mean that.”

She hung up before she could say anything else she might regret. It would be better if he didn’t know what she knew at this point. Though that was going to be really difficult for her.

By the time they arrived at David’s studio half an hour later, Julia was fuming. All she could see in her head was Roger’s smug face. She was so angry she couldn’t see straight.

She realized she was taking a risk not letting David know she was coming. That he could be meeting with another client, or worse not be there at all, but that was a chance she was willing to take. As the car came to a stop and Kim opened her door, Julia grabbed her gym bag from where she kept it in the car. Tossing it over her shoulder, she hurried into the studio with Kim following closely behind.

“Ma’am? Are you alright?” she asked, her concern obvious as she took in her bosses’ frantic behavior. It was very un-Julia like, and she was starting to grow worried.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Kim,” Julia said shortly, and the blonde relented, knowing better than to press when the principal had made it known how she felt. Taking up her position at the door, she wondered what could have happened to make Julia this angry. It had to be more than the picture in the paper.

“David?” Julia called out, surprised at herself and the level of familiarity she suddenly seemed to have with her trainer as she entered the studio.

David peeked his head around the corner, his face showing his obvious surprise.

“Julia?” He asked. His surprise quickly turned to concern as he took in the details of her face. “Is everything alright?”

“I need to hit something,” she offered with little explanation, and David bit back a surprised chuckle.

“Alright… go get changed,” he instructed. “Meet me on the mat in ten,” her murmured. He hadn’t planned to see Julia today. And he was torn between being both relieved and frustrated to have her just blow into the studio without any warning or explanation.

Something had to have happened.

He thought of the picture again. Was she angry that he had figured her out?

No, that couldn’t be it. She wouldn’t be that angry about _that_ … would she?

His research earlier hadn’t yielded much of a result. Roger Penhaligon was a prick, that much he knew for sure. He really wasn’t sure what Julia saw in him, but that was clearly none of his business. She was Roger’s wife. And that was that.

David had briefly let the thought of abandoning their lessons cross his mind earlier. It seemed like the safer option, for both his head and his heart. But he hadn’t quite figured out how he was going to tell Julia he could no longer be her trainer. But maybe now that she was here ….

His thoughts trailed off.

He had a feeling it was only going to be harder cutting himself off from her now that she was here in front of him. Even just seeing her had made his feelings of anger ebb and he cursed himself for being so easily distracted.

He would just have to lay it all out for Julia. He couldn’t work with her anymore. This would be their last session.

Once Julia had changed, Kim finished her security sweep, and took up her posting by the front door.

David eyed Julia curiously as she approached him, his eyes going from her obviously determined face and sweeping down her body. He took in the way her purple athletic leggings clung to the lower half of her body, leaving nothing to the imagination as she placed her bag down in the corner of the room. His eyes traveled back up, pausing as he noted the way her sports bra was doing the most to show off her cleavage. She had forgone a shirt for today’s session, and David had to pull his gaze away from her chest as he cleared his throat.

What was he supposed to tell her? He suddenly couldn’t remember.

“David.” Julia called his name, breaking him from his reverie and he shook his head to clear his wandering thoughts.

“Aye, sorry. You want to tell me what’s going on?” he asked, moving onto the mat and hearing her somewhere close behind him.

“No.” The word was curt and to the point and David shrugged.

“Alright then. Let’s work on your distance control. We did a little bit with it last week, plus, it gives you the excuse to hit me.”

He flashed her a charming smile, and Julia felt herself momentarily disarmed by it. She took a deep breath and nodded, noticing how quickly he flipped on his instructor’s voice.

He internally groaned. He knew he had to stop flirting with her. But it was like he was running on autopilot with her. _No. No more._

“Okay, so keep your feet grounded,” he instructed. “Step with one foot in front of the other and put your arms out straight.”

Julia did as she was told.

“Alright…”

“Now, I’m going to walk toward you, and I want you to push me as hard as you can,” David said matter-of-factly.

Julia swallowed hard.

Crossing the room, David turned to look at her, his eyes flashing intently. He took three long steps toward her before coming in contact with her hands, which were flat against his chest. Julia pushed him backward and David shook his head.

“I know you can do better than that, Julia,” he said lowly. “You want your hands to hit between my shoulders and my chest. Right here,” he said, indicating where she should place her hands. “Again.”

Julia resumed her stance as he turned and faced her again, walking toward her determinedly. Placing her hands against his chest, she shoved him, meeting resistance from his upper body.

“Harder,” he instructed, pushing his body into her hands.

Letting out a frustrated cry, Julia shoved him back with so much force behind it that she had surprised even herself. Her eyes widened and David grinned, feeling a bit proud.

“That was good. Again.”

Making his way to the wall, he picked up his speed as he turned and went at her again, meeting Julia’s arms with a grunt as she pushed him backwards. David was beaming by the time they had done the exercise two more times, and he could tell Julia was proud of herself, too.

There was something different about her today. He had never seen her like this before. And he hated to admit it, but he liked it.

“Okay, good,” he told her, nodding as he took a step back, watching her curiously for a moment as she stretched her arms over her head. “Next, I want to show you what to do if someone attacks from behind you. I’ll show it to you once and then we’ll try it out on you.”

He took a step closer to her.

“I want you to grab around my shoulders, like you’ve just come up grabbed me from behind.”

Julia did as she was told, clasping her hands together around him in a sort of loose headlock. Reaching up, David readjusted her arms so she had a tighter grip around his shoulders, feeling the muscles move beneath his shirt. There was something different about David today, though she couldn’t put her finger on it. He seemed distracted.

She had to admit being this close to him was proving to be rather challenging. Especially when the scent of his cologne was currently taking over her senses completely. Snapping out of her daze, she swallowed hard.

She made a mental note to murder Kim later for putting her through the torture of suggesting this man be her self-defense instructor.

“Good,” David told her, leaning slightly back in against her upper body as he continued the lesson, focusing on Julia’s actions and teaching her each move precisely. “So, I’m going to secure my arms over your wrists. When you do this, you’ll want to grab them tight.”

Feeling his back muscles strain against her, Julia tensed as his fingers gripped her wrists tightly, pressing them against his chest forcefully, pinning them in place.

“Okay, I’m going to squat down,” David told her. “You want to ground yourself. So you’re heavy and your weight is evenly distributed.” Julia did as she was told, and David nodded. “I’m going to slip out of the headlock next, so you want to make sure you’re looking to the side,” he told her. “If you’re looking forward, it’s easy for you to get in your own way.”

She slowly turned her head toward David, their eyes locking where they both stood for a moment without saying anything. Standing this close to her for the first time, David found himself getting lost in the deep green of her hazel eyes.

Julia wasn’t sure she even breathed for a long moment as she felt the room grow noticeably warmer. Neither of them spoke, just standing in silence as they stared at one another. She could feel her anger at Roger ebbing as her attraction to David won out as they stared at one another.

Eventually, realizing she was probably waiting for him to continue, David rushed into the explanation of the next part of the defensive move.

“So, you’ll duck your head under … just like this,” he said, moving his head so he ducked out of her grasp. “And at the same time, you bring your knee under your attacker’s, knocking them off balance.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he demonstrated the move, and Julia felt herself falling toward the ground from the unexpected move. He reached out and grasped her arm before she fell to the mat, catching her in mid-air.

Julia giggled nervously as she stood up straight again. David flashed her his most charming smile.

“Want to give it a try?”

Julia hesitated for only a moment before she agreed, stepping in front of David and taking a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders loosely. She briefly wondered if he could feel her heart beating under his palm that rested just above her breast.

“Ready?” David asked and Julia nodded.

“Mhmmm.” She felt his grip tighten around her shoulders and she felt her body tense.

“Hey, it’s alright,” David said calmly, feeling the way her body seized against his.

Julia smiled at his reassurance.

 _Focus, Julia,_ she told herself. She wanted to impress David. To show him she had been listening and could follow direction well.

Bringing her palms to brace his arms against her, Julia went through each step just as David had shown her. When she slipped from his grasp, she could tell he was impressed and grinned as she mischievously brought her knee to his, knocking it out from under him.

David flailed for only a moment before falling to the ground, looking up at Julia with wide eyes as he landed on the mat on his back unexpectedly. Standing over him, she grinned, taking in his look of surprise.

“I can be a good listener when I want to be,” she told him matter-of-factly, suddenly feeling mischievous as she stared down at him knowingly.

David started to make the move to get up and Julia shook her head quickly.

“I don’t think so,” she said, stepping over him and sinking down so she was straddling his body. “You pinned me before … it seems only fair I return the favor,” she murmured, moving so she was sitting dangerously low across his hips. Her arms were placed on each side of his head as she leaned over him, bracing against the floor.

David laughed.

He quickly assessed the situation, wondering if he could flip their positions to throw her off her game. But Julia looked so proud of herself. And he had to admit, he didn’t mind the delicious sensation of her sitting on top of him either.

“The student becomes the teacher, right?” he asked, his eyes still wide as he stared up at her, his eyes darkening with desire as he wondered if she noticed. He was buying himself time, wondering how long he could reasonably stay like this with her straddling his lap.

Julia watched him, raising a perfectly manicured brow as she took in his expression.

“What are you thinking, David?”

She felt him shift beneath her and thought her cheeks might have grown a little warmer. Her face was close to his, and she knew it wouldn’t take much effort on her part to lean forward and kiss him like she had the night before. And she wanted to.

Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips and back again, and without realizing it, she began to chew on her bottom lip in anticipation. David had yet to speak, but she could feel him stirring beneath her, and she closed her eyes. God, she wanted him.

“I was just wondering…” he began, pausing for emphasis. Julia’s eyes snapped open again as she looked down at him. He was peering up at her with curious eyes, and she wondered where this conversation was going to go. It felt dangerous, forbidden almost.

“I was just wondering what your _husband_ would think … about finding you in a position like this with your personal trainer?” He finally finished. Julia’s eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting that.

So. He’d seen the picture then. She sighed, sitting up and brushing a loose curl behind her ear as she made no move to leave where she straddled his lap.

“Is this about the picture in the paper?” she asked softly, her brow arching as he peered up at her, watching her carefully. After a moment, he nodded in agreement.

“I have no right to say this… but I don’t like seeing you with him,” David admitted lowly. “I know that’s not a fair thing to say because he’s your husband, but it’s true. When I saw you two in the paper today, I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

Julia felt her cheeks flush at his admission. She knew they had crossed into dangerous territory long ago, but their current position felt like something more. Like they were at the edge of something, but neither of them knew what.

David frowned and Julia noticed his change in mood almost instantly.

“I don’t think I can be your personal trainer anymore, Julia,” He finally said quietly, looking up at the ceiling to avoid her gaze. “It’s not professional, these feelings I have for you,” he whispered, turning to look at her as her palm brushed against his face carefully. “But I can’t let myself get wrapped in that. You’re married. I want you so badly, and I can’t have you… And that makes this all very difficult.”

Julia was quiet as she waited for him to continue.

“Maybe this is the coward’s way out,” he reasoned. “Me taking off before I can get hurt again, Julia... “

She frowned. They hadn’t talked about his past before.

“But I don’t know how much longer I can look at you every day … and keep flirting … and keep playing this game that we’re playing, when you go home to another man every night.”

He was propped up on his elbows now, and Julia leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and clasping them in the short curls at his nape. “This isn’t just some game for me, David,” she reassured him quickly, clearing her throat from the sudden emotion she felt. But she resolved not to break eye contact with him as she spoke. “You make me feel things … that I haven’t felt in a very long time,” she whispered, her confession hanging in the air between them. “You make me feel giddy like a schoolgirl, and more alive than I have felt in ages.” She paused, making sure he understood the emphasis of his words. “Roger and I … have a complicated relationship,” she said, choosing her words carefully. “But I would imagine if he saw us right now, he would feel a lot like I do when I see him with gorgeous, leggy girlfriends at the club....”

David looked up at her in surprise, sitting up now as he eyed her curiously.

“Nothing,” the word was straightforward and she shrugged as David clearly tried to figure out what she meant. “Things … are not what they seem with Roger,” she said, deciding to keep things vague for the time being. If Roger really was up to what Charisse said, she needed to be extra careful. And that meant still keeping their secret for now.

David thought he might have breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well, in that case,” he murmured, his voice dropping an octave. “I’ve wanted to do this since you walked in my door tonight,” he whispered, leaning forward and meeting her lips with his own.

Julia let out a squeal of surprise as his lips met hers, but she didn’t hesitate in wrapping her arms tighter around his neck as she returned the kiss. His strong hands came to grip her hips in his grasp and he was rewarded with Julia’s moan as he dug his fingers into her side.

They were both already breathing heavily when her tongue snuck between her lips, licking at his full bottom lip sensually. David grinned as her tongue sought entrance to his mouth, and he was quick to allow it as one of his hands came to her hair, tangling in the curls he found there. Pulling slightly on them, he watched entranced as Julia’s head went back slightly, allowing him access to her neck.

“God, you drive me crazy, Julia,” he murmured hotly against the flushed skin of her neck where he was lightly kissing and biting her there.

She grinned, holding him in place, not allowing him to move.

“Mmmm,” she murmured, her voice rasping slightly as his lips found the pleasurable spot behind her ear that made her whole body tingle. “I think I can tell,” she whispered, her gaze dropping between their bodies where she felt him pressing insistently against his shorts.

David’s face was flushed, but he wasn’t sure if it was more embarrassment or arousal.

Leaning her body forward slightly, she rocked against his lap, giggling as David gasped audibly in response. She suddenly grew serious.

“I hate to leave you like this,” her eyes travelled downward again where she eyed him appreciatively before her gaze slid back to his. “But I really should go…” she whispered with a little frown.

David couldn’t help the sudden chuckle that slipped from his lips.

“You’re leaving?” He said in surprise and Julia sighed.

“David, we both know what will happen if I stay,” she said softly, her fingers coming to brush against the smooth skin of his cheek. “And it’s just … not the right time,” she tried to explain. “I want you, badly,” she added quickly, seeing his look of confusion. “But I just have some things I need to figure out first…”

David felt his stomach flip-flop as he nodded slowly. That was a decision he had to respect.

“Alright then,” he said, watching as she got to her feet and offered her hand to him. He winced as he stood, feeling slightly woozy as all of his blood supply had seemed to rush south earlier when Julia had placed herself in his lap.

“You gonna be alright?” She asked, unable to keep the knowing smirk from her face.

David chuckled, bringing his hand to the back of his neck self-consciously.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her. Julia nodded as she started to head for the door, stopping to pick up her bag.

“Think of me while you take care of that, hmmmm?” she murmured, her voice dropping an octave and David felt himself flush all over again. _Definitely desire that time._

“Maybe I already have,” he said with a wide grin, and it was Julia’s turn to giggle, her cheeks blushing furiously.

“See you next week, David,” she said with a wide grin before she turned and left the room. David waited until he heard the door close behind her before he allowed his body to relax, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

_Bloody hell._


	8. The Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In time, you won’t be as hard on yourself,” he offered, placing his glass on the ground next to where they sat, cross-legged on the mat. “You’ll realize you did what you had to do. That you’re better off for it. But … if you need someone to talk to, I’m here to listen.”
> 
> He offered her a shy smile as he fidgeted slightly beneath her steady gaze.
> 
> Julia was staring at David now, her hazel gaze locked on his blue one. She never broke eye contact as she took a bigger gulp of whiskey this time. She still wasn’t sure she liked it, honestly. But the air in the room was stifling as they stared at each other, neither of them moving. 
> 
> When she spoke again, her voice was low, echoing in the room as the sound of rain continued to beat heavy against the windows.
> 
> “And if I don’t want to talk?” She asked breathlessly, having made her decision. Her fear of being rejected had gone out with the electricity, apparently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY JULIA ELIZABETH MONTAGUE'S BIRTHDAY, Y'ALL!
> 
> To celebrate, I thought it was only appropriate to post this long-ass chapter that I THINK you've all been waiting for for quite some time now. (I didn't actually post it on her birthday on purpose, but she does get a good gift here.) In case you didn't notice the rating change (hello, explicit content!) it should go without saying that this chapter is very much NSFW. 
> 
> I might have gotten a bit carried away, as I think this is my longest chapter yet, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my Aussie Sis for helping me through this one. It was a beast to get done, but here it is. You da best. 
> 
> Enjoy the fun. (David and Julia sure do.) Xo.

Seven days. It had been seven days since Julia had seen David. And to put it lightly, she was annoyed. 

One of her colleagues was pushing to have a bill passed through parliament at rapid speed, claiming it greatly affected the lives of his constituents.  _ More like it would look good for poll numbers, _ Julia thought to herself as she pushed her paperwork on her desk aside. 

She hadn’t seen David since their spar that had ended with her pinning him on the mat, and she was beginning to think they were both equally frustrated with her having to cancel their sessions three different times to prepare for the beast of a week she was dealing with at Westminster, and also at the Home Office. 

Not to mention her slimy bastard of a husband. 

It had taken her a few days to figure out the best way to deal with Roger, but she knew she would have to act quickly if she wanted to keep him from upstaging her with a bid for Number 10. She had worked her ass off for the last five years to rise to the top of her political game, and there was no way Roger Penhaligon, of all people, was going to swoop in and take what she had been building toward for so long. Of course, she had no doubt she could take him, if it was necessary, but thought it might be better for her own sanity if they could avoid the situation altogether. 

She had reached out to a number of her contacts at Westminster, as well as getting in touch with Charisse again, and asking them all to keep an eye out for Roger. If there was any sort of subversive behavior or shady meetings going on, they were to let her know immediately. 

Julia wasn’t sure how she was supposed to balance work, Roger, and her classes with David, but she was determined to find a way. The truth was, now more than ever, she missed the handsome Scotsman. He had become a staple in her life without her ever really noticing, and the realization made her feel some sort of ridiculous bubbly feeling she hadn’t felt in  _ years _ . 

Thinking back on their last meeting, Julia couldn’t help the coy smile that took over her features. They were both growing more bold in their attraction to each other, but she figured things had really come to a breaking point the moment she had climbed into his lap and kissed him the way that she had. 

David had a way of making her act out of character. Letting her forget her title and responsibilities in more ways than one, and she couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling she seldom got a taste of these days. With David, she wasn’t Julia Montague, Home Secretary, she was just Julia. And that was more than alright with her. 

Opening her schedule book, she glanced at the rest of her day. Seeing her evening blissfully open after 6 p.m., she felt her smile grow wider. Finally. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and reached for her phone. It was nearly lunch time, and this had been the first chance she had had to catch her breath all morning. 

Finding David’s contact information, she typed in a quick message. 

**_I’m actually free tonight. Can we fit in a session?_ **

Three dots popped up quickly, surprising even Julia at how fast he was responding. 

**_I think we can make something work. What time should I expect you?_ **

Julia was thoughtful for a minute. She didn’t want to push things too close to the end of her day. 

**_Seven?_ **

Three dots appeared again, and suddenly, Julia felt nervous. 

**_See you then._ **

She placed her phone down on her desk, and resisted the urge to do a little celebratory dance at her desk. She rolled her eyes at her own overeagerness. Getting to her feet, she walked over to the windows that lined the wall of her office, overlooking the city of London. In the distance, she noticed dark clouds beginning to roll in. But even the threat of another rainy afternoon couldn’t bring her mood down. 

She made a mental note to tell Kim of her change in plans for the afternoon as she returned to her desk, beginning to count down the hours until seven o’ clock. 

David couldn’t hide how pleased he was to hear from Julia, and to know he was going to finally see her tonight. He thought about the last time she had been at the studio.

A whole week.

That was far too long for his taste. He glanced down at his appointment book. He was supposed to be meeting with another client at seven tonight. He would have to reschedule that. 

He caught himself for a moment thinking how unprofessional that was. But frankly, he wasn’t sure he cared. 

He thought about his last lesson with Julia. How she had pinned him to the ground and climbed on top of his body... He cleared his throat. The room suddenly seemed much warmer. 

David chuckled at the memory. God, he wanted her. But then he remembered what she said about Roger. If anything was going to happen between them, Julia would have to initiate it. He wasn’t going to be the interloper in her marriage — despite how things appeared or not. 

Sending up a silent prayer to whatever being would grant him what he desperately wanted, David stood as he heard the bell on the front door ding. He was grateful for the distraction as his 12 o’ clock appointment arrived. 

Only seven hours to go. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Julia. And for once, she thanked her ridiculously busy schedule for helping it along quickly. 

Kim gave her a knowing smile as they headed down in the lift together. 

“Looking forward to your session tonight, ma’am?” She asked with a grin and Julia scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kim,” she said with a little smirk, the corner of her mouth raising just a bit as she avoided looking at her PPO. 

“How long has it been, ma’am?” Kim asked, even though they both already knew the answer.

“Seven days. And it has felt like the longest week,” Julia admitted, her cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment at how quickly she had answered. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, Julia,” Kim began softly. The use of her first name let Julia know that she was speaking as a friend and not as her head of security. “Why don’t you two just get on with it? Anyone with eyes can see the chemistry between the two of you.” 

Julia laughed loudly at her friend’s candor. 

“David and I … have appearances to keep up,” she reminded her. “Plus, if Roger got wind of us being together…” 

Kim didn’t hide her disdain for the chief whip as she rolled her eyes. 

“But he can go all over Westminster with his leggy girlfriends,” the blonde muttered under her breath. And Julia sighed. 

“It’s a horrible double standard, Kim,” she said flatly. “I know. But it’s what I have to do right now..”

Julia had filled Kim in earlier in the week on Roger’s latest plot to embarrass her by stealing Number 10 out from underneath her nose. Kim had been nearly as angry as Julia had been. 

“Fuck Roger,” Kim muttered under her breath, and Julia chuckled. 

By the time Julia made it to David’s studio, it was just before seven. She felt a bit of nervous energy swirling about her as she headed inside. She wasn’t even sure why she was nervous, but she couldn’t help the slight fluttering she felt in her stomach as he appeared in the doorway, wearing a charming smile. 

“Hello there,” she said, blushing as she realized she sounded a bit shy. She couldn’t figure out how she went from one extreme to the other with David. There were times she felt like a nervous school girl around him, one who could never find quite the right words when he was in the room. And then other times she felt so brazen and bold, she made comments about him thinking about her as he … dealt with the obvious effect she had on him. 

She shook her head slightly to clear  _ that  _ thought from her mind, pushing a curl behind her ear. 

“Hello, Julia,” he said with an easy smile. Julia briefly wondered if her thoughts were written all over her face. By the way he was looking at her, she thought they might be that obvious. 

Kim and Tom entered the foyer behind her and began their security sweep, leaving David and Julia very much alone. 

A charged silence fell between the two of them as they stared at one another, neither speaking. Julia found her attention going to David’s lips, not for the first time, and she licked hers subconsciously. 

“Julia…” he murmured lowly, his eyes flashing with warning. “You have to stop looking at me like that.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at the way his voice dropped an octave, and she felt a twinge of arousal begin to build between her legs.

“I should get changed,” she responded after a minute as Tom and Kim approached, giving her the all clear. Moving slowly past him with her gym bag in tow, she bit down on her lip as her shoulder brushed his intentionally. 

Sometime between when Julia had gone into the small locker room to change and when she emerged again, the sky had opened up outside. The sound of rain pouring down on the roof could be heard from inside the studio, and Julia remembered the dark clouds she had seen earlier in the day. She glanced out the window, and noticed the sky had seemed to go dark across the city. 

She frowned. 

“Looks like we’re in for a storm,” a voice said behind her, and she turned around to face David with a little smile. 

“Sounds like it,” she said in agreement. Almost as if it was echoing her statement, a loud clap of thunder sounded outside the window, making Julia jump. 

She and David both chuckled. 

“We better get started before we all get blown away,” David said, letting his gaze fall over Julia, who felt herself warm under his obvious scrutiny. 

The storm was still raging on outside, and David and Julia were halfway through their warm up when Kim appeared at the doorway. 

“Sorry to interrupt, ma’am,” she said quickly. “But we’re going to have to cut your session short,” she told Julia. Julia and David both looked at her in confusion. 

“What is it?” Julia asked.

“I’ve just gotten a call from my mother, there’s been some sort of family emergency,” Kim tried to explain quickly. “She wouldn’t tell me what it was. Only that I needed to get to hospital right away.” 

Julia frowned. 

“Oh, Kim,” Julia said softly, pulling herself off the treadmill and approaching her friend. “I’m so sorry.” 

Kim gave a terse nod. 

“I’ll need to drop you off at home before Tom takes me on to the hospital,” she explained, trying to think quickly on her feet. 

Julia’s frown deepened. 

“Just go, Kim,” she said quietly, her face softening. “Tom can take you to the hospital and come back to get me.” 

Kim shook her head adamantly. 

“I shouldn’t leave you, ma’am,” she said quietly, obviously torn between wanting to go check on her family and her job of keeping Julia safe. 

Julia glanced over her shoulder at David. 

“I’m sure David could look out for me, if needed, Kim,” she reminded her. “He is a self-defense trainer,” she said with a little chuckle. “Tom can drop you off at the hospital and come back to wait for me. David will walk me out when we’re done with our session.”

She glanced back at David, who nodded quickly in agreement. 

“Aye,” he said, speaking directly to Kim. “Don’t worry, Kim, I’ll keep her safe.” 

“I … I don’t know…” she murmured. 

“It’s fine, Kim,” Julia reassured her. “I’ll take responsibility. Dropping me off would just take more time... You need to go be with your family. ” 

Kim looked like she was leaning toward accepting, but she still hesitated. 

“You’re sure, ma’am?” She questioned, looking pale. 

“Positive. Now go. That’s an order.” 

Kim looked at David once more. 

“Thank you,” she said, looking between them as she turned and left the studio. 

Once they heard the door shut, David turned to Julia. 

“I hope everything is alright,” he said gently, and Julia nodded in agreement. 

“Me, too.” 

“Now,” David said with a little smile. “Where were we?” 

Julia groaned and David laughed. 

“Back on the treadmill, Montague!” He barked with mock seriousness and Julia rolled her eyes as she climbed back on the machine. She tried to push away the idea that David was staring at her ass as she did her cardio warm-up. 

The storm reared its head about 10 minutes later as the lightning and thunder intensified outside the studio and the lights overhead flickered, causing Julia to jump and let out a shriek of surprise. 

David frowned as he looked up at the lights as they flickered once again but remained on. 

There was a loud clap of thunder and it felt as if the whole building was shaking as a bolt of lightning struck somewhere close-by outside.

“I better grab a lamp,” David said. “Just in case.” 

He moved from the studio into his office, looking for another source of light as the overheads flickered again and then shut off with a definitive click. 

“David!” Julia cried out fearfully, feeling the relief flood her body as he appeared again, an electric lamp in his hand, bathing the room in a dim glow. 

“Hey, I’m right here,” he reassured her, hurrying to her side. 

She couldn't explain the sudden fear she had felt when the room went dark, but she brushed it aside quickly. 

She chuckled as she looked around the room. There was definitely no power. “I guess this means we’re done for the day, huh?” She asked quietly, trying not to gloat, and David smirked. 

“You got lucky, Montague,” he said with a laugh. 

Julia resisted the urge to say something cheeky as she grinned. “Mmmm,” she agreed, her tone clearly taking on one of amusement. 

The two grew quiet as they stared at each other in the dim light of the room. 

“Julia, what’s going on here?” He finally asked, his brow knitted together. “What are we?” He breathed, almost afraid of the answer. The two of them were obviously attracted to each other, and enjoyed openly flirting … among other things. But Julia had been very cryptic about her relationship with her husband, and David was growing tired of waiting for a real explanation or some sort of sign that she wanted to be with him. 

She looked away from his gaze, weighing her options. She wanted to be open with David. She really did. To confess her attraction to him and let him know how much she wanted him. And to do that, she needed to be completely honest with him. 

Roger said they were just waiting for the right time… but after everything she had found out about her husband in the last week, fuck him. Kim’s words from the lift echoed in her head. 

She knew her secret was safe with David. If she was going to tell anyone what was really going on, it was him. There was something about him that she trusted, though she couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly. 

“Roger and I are divorcing,” she finally offered, watching David’s reaction closely. She hoped the sentence would explain everything she couldn’t say to him. His eyes widened, but only for a moment before he managed to hide the surprise. 

“Ah, I see…” he was quiet for a long moment. “I hadn’t heard… I’m sorry.”

“You mean from the media?” Julia scoffed. “No, we’re … waiting for the … right time … to make a statement.” She put the sentence in air quotes. “Whatever that means,” she added with a huff. 

David frowned.

“I really am sorry, Julia,” he offered, gazing at her as if trying to figure her out. “I’ve been through it. Divorce can get nasty. And that’s without either of us being a public figure.”

“You’re divorced?” Julia asked in surprise. David had never mentioned having been married before. 

“Aye,” David said, looking down at his hands as he continued. “My ex-wife and I got married too young. We grew out of the people we were then.”

“I see.”

Her answer was simple, but Julia’s mind was buzzing with the implication of his words. 

“It’s been almost a year now,” David added, hesitating before he dealt the second blow. “We had to split custody of our kids… it’s been … difficult, to say the least.”

“Oh!” Julia couldn’t keep the surprise from her voice. “You have children.”

It was more of a statement than a question, and David nodded. 

“Aye. Two of them,” he said, his face breaking into a contagious smile. “A girl and a boy.”

“What are their names?”

“Ella and Charlie,” he said, holding up his phone to show her his lock screen. A strawberry blonde girl had her arms wrapped around a little boy that was the spitting image of David. The boy held a giraffe upside down in his arms as he grinned wide for the camera. He was missing a tooth in the front. 

Julia smiled brightly.

“How nice,” she said, taking in how much the two children obviously loved each other. 

“You don’t have children, I take it?” He asked curiously, placing the phone down on the mat next to him. They had never been  _ this _ personal with one another before. Not on this level. And David had to admit, though he had been nervous about Julia’s initial reaction to his kids, she had taken it very well. He found himself thinking about how nice it was to finally be able to open up to her.

“No,” Julia said flatly. “Roger and I never … well, we never could come to an agreement on that. We were both so focused on our careers. And it never happened. So. Here we are. Married for five whole years with nothing to show for it… right on the precipice of a nasty divorce. Not how I really saw my life going, if I’m being honest. 

“This conversation is getting awfully heavy,” David said, taking a deep breath as he eyed her warily. “You want a drink?”

He knew it was another step toward something they might not be able to come back from, but he found that he couldn’t help himself. Being here with Julia, and being truly alone with her for the first time … he was enjoying her company. 

“Mmmm,” Julia was thoughtful for a minute. It’s not like she could go anywhere for the time being anyway. Even if she did leave the studio, she imagined the power was out at her flat, as well. “I’m not opposed to the idea,” she finally said. “What do you have?”

“Whiskey,” David answered. “Scottish, of course.”

“God, I haven’t had whiskey since I was at University.” She hesitated. “Ummm. I’ll take a bit…. “ She smiled sheepishly. “Better start slow. See how I get on.”

David laughed. 

“Good plan.”

“So, what do you think?” David asked, watching her curiously. “Did it live up to your expectations?” He asked cheekily, smirking over the edge of his glass. 

Julia swished the dark liquid around a bit in her mouth before wincing and swallowing. 

“I’m not sure,” she answered honestly. “I don’t even remember having a taste for this in school. It’s  _ very _ strong.”

David watched as she took another sip, a blank expression on her face. He couldn’t help but laugh as her face twisted bitterly in reaction to the drink. Whiskey was clearly not her liquor of choice. 

The two of them were sitting across from each other on the mat now, each staring at the other over the rim of their glasses as the storm continued to rage outside. The power still hadn’t come back on. 

Taking another sip of the liquor, he let his mind briefly wonder if he really wanted to restart such a heavy discussion. But he found that he did. He wanted to  _ know _ Julia Montague. Who she was and how her mind worked. He gulped down the rest of his glass for liquid courage. 

“How did you see your life going?” He finally asked, reaching for the bottle beside him as he filled his glass with more whiskey.

“Sorry?” Her eyebrow arched as she looked over at him in confusion. 

“A few minutes ago,” David reminded her. “You said that this wasn’t how you saw your life going…” 

“Oh.  _ That. _ ” Her answer was drawn out as she bought herself time to figure out her answer. She was quiet for a long moment as the silence stretched tenuously between them. 

“If you’d rather not say —” David began, regretting the personal question. 

“How did you handle your divorce?” She asked suddenly. “That must have been very difficult…”

_ Okay, no. They weren’t going to have that conversation about her expectations then. _ He mulled over the question for a moment, her sincerity catching him slightly off guard.

“It was brutal,” he answered honestly. “We tried to fix it for a while. Keep it together for the kids, you know? But it just wasn’t working...”

Julia nodded slowly, swirling the brown liquid in her glass and taking a small sip. 

“I know the feeling about trying to hold it all together. I didn’t want to be a statistic,” she said, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. “I feel like a failure,” she admitted before David could speak again. She felt a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders with the admission. It was the first time she had said that out loud to anyone. 

“You’re not a failure, Julia,” David reassured her. “Just because you and Roger didn’t work… that doesn’t mean there was anything you could have done differently.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” She asked, taking another slow sip of the amber liquid in her glass. Maybe whiskey wasn’t so bad after all. Either that, or she was just getting used to the taste.

David nodded slowly, draining the rest of his whiskey in one swallow. 

“In time, you won’t be as hard on yourself,” he offered, placing his glass on the ground next to where they sat, cross-legged on the mat. “You’ll realize you did what you had to do. That you’re better off for it. But … if you need someone to talk to, I’m here to listen.”

He offered her a shy smile as he fidgeted slightly beneath her steady gaze.

Julia was staring at David now, her hazel gaze locked on his blue one. She never broke eye contact as she took a bigger gulp of whiskey this time. She still wasn’t sure she liked it, honestly. But the air in the room was stifling as they stared at each other, neither of them moving. 

She let her eyes roam from his steely gaze to his lips and then back again as she had before. She exhaled as she realized she had been holding her breath. 

A crack of lightning outside the window cast an eerie glow on the whole room, and Julia and David both jumped in surprise at the sudden interruption. Both of them had forgotten the storm completely. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance, and Julia toyed with the rim of her glass, suddenly feeling nervous all over again for some inexplicable reason.

Really taking in her surroundings for the first time, Julia felt another familiar pang of anticipation in her stomach. It was just the two of them here now. Saying that was a rare occasion would be a massive understatement. The room was bathed in dim lantern light, and as she looked up at him again, she couldn’t remember wanting anything more than the way she wanted David right now. 

She placed her glass off to the side of the mat. She could feel her eyes returning to David who was still staring at her. She was pretty sure he hadn’t  _ stopped _ looking at her for the last half an hour.

When she spoke again, her voice was low, echoing in the room as the sound of rain continued to beat heavy against the windows.

“And if I don’t want to talk?” She asked breathlessly, having made her decision. Her fear of being rejected had gone out with the electricity, apparently. 

David’s eyes narrowed in confusion, his brow furrowing. 

“Julia, what are you —“

He stopped speaking as she leaned forward, her lips hesitating over his before she closed the distance between them, their mouths meeting tenderly. David hesitated only for a moment before returning the kiss, pulling her body closer to his as he grasped her by the hip. What had started out as an uncharacteristically shy kiss quickly turned to one of passion as Julia climbed into David’s lap, straddling him on the mat. She leaned into his body, her arms wrapping around his neck as she settled against his thighs. 

She could feel the tension release out of him as they melted into the kiss, both of their hands beginning to wander across each other’s bodies. 

David’s tongue skimmed against Julia’s lips, begging for entrance to her mouth, which she quickly granted. As their tongues jostled together intimately, both vying for dominance, Julia couldn’t help but notice the strong taste of whiskey on David’s mouth. Maybe she did like the dark liquor after all, she thought with a cheeky smirk. 

With their mouths tangling together, Julia took David’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting lightly, grinning against his mouth as his response was something between a moan and a strangled growl at the sweet, pleasurable pain she had caused. 

His arms came to rest around her waist with his hands coming to rest on her ass as he pulled her closer and pressed his hips against hers. Julia tugged at David’s curls firmly in response as his hands grasped her bum tightly, pulling her down harder into his lap and grinding against her insistently, grinning as she gasped out loud at the feel of him, hot and hard between her thighs. 

She could feel him straining against his gym shorts as he hardened even further beneath her and she let out a breathy sigh as she rocked slowly against his lower body, their foreheads pressed together as they both struggled to catch their breath from their passionate lip lock. 

Just then a loud rumble of thunder echoed throughout the studio, and another bolt of lightning lit up the room as Julia pulled away, her eyes wide as she stared at David, biting down on her lip hard as she worried the flesh back and forth between her teeth. It was as if something had been released with that kiss. Something that neither of them had the power to stop. Much less wanted to. 

Feeling David’s thumb digging into her hip as he held her close, Julia brought her palms to his chest and pushed him backwards so that he was flat on the mat. 

He let out a noise of surprise as he fell backwards compliantly and she grinned down at him triumphantly. David couldn’t help but smirk at how proud she looked sitting astride his lap. Shifting his legs so he was flat underneath her, he closed his eyes, leaning his head back in pleasure as she continued to move her hips slowly against his, leaning in closer to him. 

“My, the tables certainly have turned,” Julia said with a smirk, and David could have sworn her voice had taken on a more seductive tone. He knew he was a goner when he opened his eyes again and saw the hungry look on her face. Her eyes were dark with desire, and David was sure his gaze probably reflected the same look. For someone who had fantasized about this moment, he still seemed to have trouble believing it was true. “ Looks like I got you on your back  _ again _ , Mr. Budd,” she said proudly. 

Julia had a feeling tonight could end very differently though. 

“Be careful what you say, Julia,” he warned, and Julia laughed in response, canting her hips painfully slowly against his as she slid up and down against him. David groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Or what, David?” She asked sweetly, her lips coming into contact with his again as she leaned forward, pressing her body against him in as many places as she possibly could. She could feel his muscled chest against her breasts as her sports bra did little to hide the way her nipples hardened at the electric contact. Slipping her tongue between his lips, she moaned as she felt his hands everywhere on her, unable to stay in one place. Julia let out a gasp of surprise as he reached for her hips and flipped them over, so he was braced over her body, leaning on his palms. She looked up at him with eyes filled with desire at the sudden reversal of their position. Reaching for her hands, he grasped them together in one of his, pushing them above her head and holding them tightly there. 

Another bolt of lightning illuminated the room, though this time, neither of them seemed to even notice the storm raging outside the studio at that very moment. They only had eyes for each other. 

Julia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared up at him, her doe eyes wide as she realized she was effectively pinned to the mat with nowhere to go.

He had still said nothing and Julia squirmed beneath his body, bucking against him the best she could manage. 

“What are you gonna do about it, sir?” She asked again, hoping the question would goad him into action. She knew that they were well past the point of no return, neither of them would be able to stop now if they tried. She had wanted David for weeks, months even, and their slow and steady teasing had finally gotten the best of her. She was tired of wrestling with it -- quite literally. 

“Oh, I have a few ideas,” he finally said with a smirk. “I’ve wanted you pinned beneath me like this for a long time, love.”

The name slipped from his lips without hesitation, and Julia felt a sudden pang of arousal jolt low in her stomach as her heart began to race.

“Have you? And what is it that you wanted to do once to me you got me here?” She asked sweetly, her tone not matching her gaze as her eyes flashed dangerously. She saw David swallow hard as he looked down at her, his blue eyes darkening. 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” He asked, grinning as he leaned forward and began to pepper kisses tenderly against her skin. 

“Mmmmmm,” Julia murmured, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensations he was causing in her body and she gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck that made her toes curl as he toyed with her knowingly. “I’ve been waiting a long time, David,” she whispered, and she wondered if he could feel her heart hammering in her chest. 

Noticing her reaction, David pulled away slightly, his grin widening as she looked up at him blinking a few times. Her confusion was written all over her face.

“All in good time,” he reassured her, returning to the spot on her neck, kissing and sucking slightly, knowing he was doing the things she liked as her hips bucked wildly against him in response to his ministrations. 

“Easy, Julia,” he murmured against her flushed skin as he nuzzled her neck slowly, the stubble of his cheeks rubbing roughly against the tender skin of her neck. He reached for the front of her sports bra, thankful that she wore the ones that zipped up the front. He grinned. 

“You wear that on purpose?” he murmured, unzipping it too slowly to not be considered pure torture. “So I could get to you more easily?” He added with a smirk.

Julia laughed. 

“I would like to say yes … but I just like them,” she said honestly. “Though if you find it hotter to think it’s intentional … I absolutely did it intentionally,” she teased. 

Looking down at the way her chest was rising and falling heavily against the light padding of the sports bra, he popped the clasp open and pulled the material away from her as she leaned up so he could remove it. He tossed the bra across the room with a smirk, looking down at her bare breasts appreciatively. 

David opened and shut his mouth several times trying to make words form. But there she was, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, laying in front of him wearing nothing from the waist up. 

Julia let him study her body, laying still as he did so with her arms by her side. After a minute had passed, he continued his movements, kneeling over her again. Rubbing his hands slowly up and down her bare shoulders, much as he had the night she had shown up at his doorstep after the gala, and he watched in amusement as goosebumps raised on her arms, covering her entire body. He glanced down for just a minute to see that her nipples had hardened at his touch. 

He repeated the motion, watching as her eyes drifted close, her head tilting back at the feel of his fingertips on her skin. Glancing up to see her eyes were still closed, he removed one of his hands from her arm and brought his thumb to tweak her pebbled nipple unexpectedly. 

Julia’s head snapped up at the initial shock of his movement and she gasped, looking at him, her eyes dark with desire. David wondered if he had done something wrong when she didn’t speak for a long minute.

“Do that again,” she finally whispered hotly, her eyes trained on his as she bit down on her lip, watching him closely. 

Reaching out, and no longer feeling timid, he did as she instructed, letting his thumb brush against her other breast. The movement caused the same reaction in her as she gasped, arching her back at the sensations that coursed through her body at his touch. 

“You’re so sexy, Julia,” he murmured, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Especially when you’re gasping like that for me.”

“Mmmmm,” she hummed, her eyes hooded and heavy. 

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her cheek, and pulled away, brushing his face against hers as he nuzzled her neck again. Next, he placed a kiss on her ear, grinning as he settled there, sucking the lobe into his mouth and running his tongue over the edge of it persistently. 

He felt Julia’s grip tighten around his shoulders as she looked up at the ceiling, elongating her neck for him to have better access. Following her lead, he started trailing a path from her ear down to her neck, placing little kisses there as he went. 

The more he kissed, the more he heard Julia whimpering under her breath, and he couldn’t help but grin against the tender skin of her neck. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take as he bit into her skin gently.

Julia gasped, her fingers coming to tangle in David’s hair as she tugged hard on his curls. 

Reaching between them, David ran a finger across her breast, grinning as he felt her tremble beneath his touch. Taking the sensitive flesh in his palm, he squeezed gently, feeling himself getting more and more turned on by their current situation. 

Julia pulled away from the kiss, wriggling against him as he continued to squeeze and massage her breasts in equal measure. She could feel his erection straining against her stomach and whimpered at how hot she was for him. She wasn’t sure how much more waiting she could take. 

“Get on with it, will you?” she murmured lowly, grasping the back of his head as she pulled his face to hers, pressing her own lips hard against his mouth. David laughed against her mouth at her impatience. She had clearly had enough waiting. Reaching for the hem of his gray t-shirt, she pulled it up and over his muscled upper body, pulling away from the kiss only long enough to remove the material from around his neck and stare at him in admiration. But David had other plans. 

Taking her ear between his lips again, he began to toy with it, alternating between sucking and biting on the sensitive skin there. He felt Julia’s lips come to his shoulder, running them open mouthed over the skin there and he shuddered against her body, smirking as she let out a playful giggle. 

“Are you laughing at me?” he whispered, grinning mischievously as he felt her head shake ‘no’ against his shoulder. 

“No, of course not,” she mumbled against his heated skin, leaving a tiny kiss between each word. 

Sliding a hand between their bodies, he rubbed his index finger and thumb over her heated skin through her leggings slowly, teasing her. Julia gasped loudly and bit down on his shoulder hard as David winced. 

“Ow!” he cried out, torn between the pleasure and the pain of her teeth as his free hand came to trace the bite mark that he was sure was already turning red. Julia grinned proudly and David laughed at her cat-that-ate-the-canary smile.

His hand, which hadn’t moved from the waistband of her leggings the whole time, moved deftly as he grasped the material, pulling it down her hips quickly. Sitting back on his heels as he pulled the workout pants from her body, he felt his throat go dry as he looked down at her. Throwing them somewhere over his shoulder to join the rest of her clothing, his fingers began to rub against the silk of her panties insistently, feeling how wet she was for him through the material. She gasped, thrusting her hips to meet his hand as she bit down on her own lip.

“God, what are you doing to me?” she whispered, closing her eyes as he gripped the silk in his palms and pulled hard, leaving her completely naked beneath him. 

“Well, the goal is to make you come until you can’t see straight,” he murmured, reaching for his own black athletic shorts and pushing them off forcefully. He was growing impatient with his own games, and just wanted to feel her body wrapped around him. 

Julia watched him with a frown. 

“What if I wanted to do that?” She asked with a mock pout and David grinned. “Next time,” he murmured, before he realized what he was saying. Julia gave him a knowing smile. 

_ Next time. _

Before she could protest, he had removed his boxers as well, and he watched as Julia’s eyes widened as she stared at him, turgid and trembling in the cool air of the room. She sat up, reaching for him and brushing her palm against him roughly a few times as David shuddered beneath her touch. 

“Lay back,” he instructed, and Julia did as he said, leaning up on her elbows and watching as he crawled across her body. His cock brushed against her stomach as he settled against her, taking himself in his hand and pumping a few times. 

Julia felt light-headed as she stared down at him, watching as he pushed himself into her body, letting her adjust for a moment before he began to move inside her quickly. 

Their pace was hurried as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass firmly as he thrust himself in and out of her with reckless abandon. They had both wanted this for so long, and Julia found herself clutching tightly to his shoulders as he pounded into her, his hand coming to rest on her thigh as he hooked it higher around his hip. 

She bucked in response, feeling him go deep inside her as she met him thrust for thrust, crying out at the feeling he was stirring up in her. She gasped as his hand came between them, finding and insistently circling the nub of flesh that made her body begin to tremble. 

“David…” she whispered pitifully, her voice cracking as she whimpered his name. 

He grinned wider, hearing her moan his name. He had waited months to hear her cry out for him as she was coming undone. And the version he had heard in his fantasies just didn’t compare to the real thing.

“Hmmmmm?” He asked her innocently, his eyes narrowing as he began to rub her sensitive bud faster with his thumb, picking up the pace as he felt her body go rigid against him.

Her eyes slammed shut and she threw her head back as her entire body began to tremble. Latching onto him with her arms interlocked tightly around his neck, she squeezed her eyes shut as she bucked in time with his body, let out a sharp gasp as she felt herself come hard against him.

It wasn’t long before David followed her to orgasm, thrusting a few more times against her as he spilled inside her, landing spent and panting on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath. Her heart was beating quickly as she came down from her high and her body was exhausted from the orgasm he had brought from within her. She couldn’t remember having sex this good in a  _ long _ time. 

“Christ,” she murmured under her breath, her eyes heavy as she looked down at where he was smiling, obviously very satisfied, against her chest

He began to chuckle. 

“Aye,” he said in agreement. Letting out a deep breath, he slipped from her body, leaning back against the mat next to her, sighing.

That had been worth the wait. 

Julia shifted her body so she was on her side and scooted in closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm he wrapped it around her tightly.

A comfortable silence fell between them as their heavy breathing was the only thing that filled the room. Julia closed her eyes, and thought she might have drifted off, when she heard David speak. 

“That was…” He trailed off, and when Julia turned to look up at him, she realized his eyes were closed. She smirked as she scooted into him again, pressing her body against his side. Leaning forward, she placed an open-mouthed kiss on his chest before her head fell back to its place on his arm. She was genuinely exhausted, but in the best way. 

“This was not how I expected tonight to go...” Julia finally said, unable to keep a slight giggle from escaping with her statement. 

David smirked, wrapping his arm around her hip possessively, his hand resting on her ass. 

“Neither did I,” he agreed. “But I can’t say I’m upset that it did...” he murmured, grateful for the low lighting as they snuggled together on the mat. 

He felt Julia shiver in his arms as the light sheen of sweat on their bodies began to cool in the heated room. He pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her ear slightly.

“And just think, you were tasked with being my personal security for the evening. I’d say you took very good care of me.” Julia teased. “I like the idea of you being my bodyguard, you know,” she said with another little laugh. 

David rolled his eyes in exaggeration. 

“Is that right?” He asked, arching a brow and Julia nodded matter-of-factory. 

“Mhmmm,” Julia drawled, propping herself up on her elbow as her hand began to trace a pattern across his chest, her fingers playing in the thick, dark curls there. “I know you’ll never let anything bad happen to me,” she whispered, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss against his lips. 

David didn’t hesitate in deepening the kiss and Julia moved to straddle him, gasping as he held her body close to his as his lips began to wander across her cheek and down her neck before he returned his lips to hers. 

She felt him growing hard again, bobbing against her stomach as their mouths continued to work together, their tongues tangling in unison.

Julia groaned as she pulled away, letting her gaze fall between them, before she met David’s eyes. 

“As much as I would enjoy an encore performance,” she murmured, biting her lip as she glanced downward again. “I should go,” she said, feeling somewhat sad about it. “The last thing we need is Tom coming in here and finding us like this...”

She sat up, and David groaned, knowing she was right. But that still didn’t stop him from eying her lithe, naked form, and wanting to ravage her all over again. He reached out to trace her collarbone with his thumb, and Julia gave him a sated smile. 

Climbing from his lap, she tossed his shorts (which had somehow landed across the room from them) at him, watching as he caught them mid-air. 

“Good catch,” she murmured in amusement, retrieving her own clothes and beginning to dress. She could already feel the delicious soreness settling into her body from their earlier activities, and she turned, stretching her neck a bit. 

“This … is the part where I should tell you this can’t happen again,” she said quietly, her back to him as she refastened her sports bra. 

David frowned as he slipped on his shirt.

“Is it?” He asked, suddenly feeling nervous about why she wouldn’t look at him.

“I should tell you that I can’t see you …” she continued, her voice quiet. “That things are … precarious right now … and it would be best for us both if we weren’t entangled…” 

David could feel the nervousness turning to dread, and he suddenly wondered if she was going to walk out of his studio without looking back. 

“Julia?” He questioned when she grew quiet. “Look at me … please?” 

He watched her back rise and fall as she took a deep breath before she turned to face him. Her eyes were glassy, and David took an uncertain step toward her, hesitating. 

“I’ve spent my whole life doing what was  _ right. _ Making the hard choices, and thinking of others first… focusing on what makes them happy,” She said flatly. “I just want to focus on me for once … on what makes me happy…”

Her voice was practically a whisper now, and David took another step closer to her, reaching for her hand. 

“You make me happy, David,” she admitted, feeling those familiar butterflies return to her stomach as she squeezed his hand. “And as long as you understand … that this isn’t -- it  _ can’t be _ a conventional relationship right now…”

David smirked, shaking his head quickly. 

“There is  _ nothing _ conventional about you, Julia,” he said softly. “I knew that from the moment you walked into this studio,” he told her, his smile widening. 

Julia felt her cheeks flush as she gazed up at him.

David listened in the stillness for a moment. 

“It sounds like the storm has passed,” he said when he didn’t hear the familiar roll of thunder. “Why don’t we get you out to Tom before it starts up again?” He said, and Julia nodded, grabbing her bag from where she had left it in the corner. 

Just then, there was a click and the lights flashed on again. David and Julia blinked a few times at the harsh light before they began to laugh. Reaching out to touch her face, David ran his thumb across her jawline. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, staring at her before he leaned in for a kiss. 

Her lips met his, willingly parting as she nibbled softly on his lower lip, grinning as she heard him hiss out her name. 

“Come on, let’s get you out of here,” he finally said, pulling away from her. They held hands as they walked to the door, but Julia pulled her hand from his grasp as they reached the front door. 

“Unconventional, remember?” she said softly, reaching up and stroking his cheek. 

David nodded. 

“Unconventional,” he repeated. 

Looking out into the street, he spotted Tom waiting in the ministerial car, and motioned to Julia to come with him. Walking to the car, he took her bag and placed it inside. He paused with one hand on the open car door and the other on the roof of the car, effectively trapping Julia in place. He looked around, and was relieved to see no one.

“I’d really like to kiss you right now,” he murmured lowly, so only she could hear him. Apparently, he wasn’t so good at following the rules.

Julia felt her heart begin to beat a little faster at his confession. Looking around them quickly, she hesitated. There was no one on the street, thanks to the storm. Not a single soul. 

Julia wavered in her determination. 

“Just this once,” she said with a little smile, granting him permission. She knew she was being foolish, but she couldn’t help but lose all sense when it came to the man standing in front of her. 

David’s brow furrowed in surprise, but he didn’t need to be told twice as he leaned forward, pinning her against the car as his lips claimed hers possessively. If there  _ had _ been anyone on the street that saw them, there would have been no doubt of his intentions. 

Julia whimpered into his mouth, placing her hands against his chest and finally pushing him away. 

“Save that until next time…” she whispered, placing a much more chaste kiss on his lips before she ducked into the car. “See you soon, David,” she said quietly, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. 

David grinned, nodding as he leaned in the open car door. 

“See you soon, Home Secretary,” he teased before he shut the door, giving Tom a curt nod before the car pulled away from the curb. 

It was quiet in the car for a long moment before Julia spoke. 

“Tom… what you just saw back there…” she began, trying to find the right words to ask him not to share what he had witnessed. 

“You have my full discretion, ma’am,” he reassured her. “I saw nothing.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, leaning back against the seat. Her fingers came to her lips, tracing them softly as she smiled, thinking of David as she closed her eyes. 

What a night it had turned out to be.


	9. There Would Be Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come over for dinner tomorrow night,” David said suddenly, and Julia looked at him in surprise. “I want to see you and spend time with you outside of our sessions…” He explained. 
> 
> Julia couldn’t help the genuine smile that crossed her face as she nodded slowly. 
> 
> “Alright, dinner then,” she said with a nod. “Now, go!” She said pointing to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii, guys! 
> 
> First of all thank you SO much for all of your comments on the last chapter of Knock! I was so nervous about posting such a massive chapter, but you guys never disappoint. So, it's on to the next chapter. This story is ending up stretching a little longer than I initially planned, but I'm loving this little AU world of David and Julia. Also, I'm recruiting members for the 'I hate Roger Penhaligon Club' if any of you lot are interested. I figured I would have a few takers.
> 
> As always, I would love to hear what you think, and where you think things are gonna go from here. Love you all. Stay safe out there!

To say Julia had seemed  _ happier _ lately seemed like an understatement. Kim had her suspicions, but was waiting for Julia to bring up the matter first. She and Julia were friends, but above all, the Home Secretary was  _ still _ her principal. She knew she had to tread carefully, especially when it came to personal matters.

It had been four days since Timothy Knowles had been hospitalized for symptoms that her mother had thought might be attributed to a stroke. When she had arrived at the hospital, her mother had told her that her father had been acting strange throughout the course of the day. He had complained of a headache, dizziness and by the time she had called Kim, he seemed very confused. Doctors and nurses had run a barrage of tests on him, and were thankfully able to rule out a stroke very quickly. 

Instead, they found that his blood sugar levels were abnormally high, hyperglycemia, they called it. Which, of course, put him at greater risk of developing Type 2 Diabetes. After two days of observation and meeting with a hospital nutritionist, he had been released to go home under careful watch from his family. Kim and her two brothers had taken turns looking after their dad until finally her mother insisted that she return to work at the Home Office. She knew KIm’s job was important, and she refused to let her stay any longer than she already had. 

So that was how Kim had ended up on duty that Thursday, relieved to have a sense of normalcy again as she waited for Julia outside of her penthouse apartment. Julia greeted her with a smile and a hug, something that was a bit unfamiliar for them both. But who was Kim to question Julia? 

“It’s good to have you back, Kim,” Julia said with a smile as she climbed into the backseat. 

Kim couldn’t help but smile in return as she watched Julia settle into the ministerial car. If she didn’t know better, she would almost say that Julia seemed …  _ chipper _ . Julia? Chipper? Shaking her head quickly as if to clear the thought, she got into the car as they headed toward the Home Office. 

They were in the lift on their way up when Julia’s personal cell phone dinged in her pocket, and Kim watched from the corner of her eye as her principal pulled the phone from her trenchcoat and read a message, her face absolutely beaming at whatever it said.

Julia didn’t respond to the text, she only dropped the phone back into her pocket with a satisfied hum. Kim looked over at her then, and could have sworn she might have seen a blush creeping into Julia’s cheeks at her scrutiny. 

“Ma’am?” Kim said questioningly as the lift arrived at its intended destination, and Julia straightened her spine, clearing her throat as she stood tall. 

“Kim,” she said flatly in response, not able to control the little smirk that pulled at the corner of her lips as she moved past her toward her office. 

Once she had set down her ministerial case and hung up her jacket, she fished around in the pocket to find her phone. She reread her last text. 

**_I can’t stop thinking about you._ **

She and David hadn’t spoken much since the night of the storm in his studio. She wanted to keep things as simple as they could right now, seeing as Roger was always a concern in the back of her mind. But they had sent a few texts back and forth over the last couple of days, and she was relieved to know that she would get to see him again tomorrow. 

**_Hmmm … What are you thinking about?_ ** She typed with a cheeky smirk as she waited for an answer. He didn’t leave her waiting long. 

**_You and me… on that mat... again._ **

Julia giggled. They had agreed to keep things relatively tame in their limited messaging. It was too easy for phones to be hacked these days. And that was exactly the kind of scandal Julia didn’t need right now. 

**_Good thing we have a session in the morning then,_ ** she responded.  **_You’ll have to behave yourself though. Kim will be there._ **

It only took a minute for the response, which was just a series of sad face emojis, causing Julia to laugh again as she shook her head, placing her phone in the top drawer of her desk so she could focus on work. 

Julia wasn’t one to wish her days away, but if it meant she got to see David sooner, she was all for this day flying by. 

  
  


Putting a little extra effort into getting ready the next morning, Julia paid particular attention to her appearance. Catching herself looking over her body for the third time in the mirror, she rolled her eyes. 

“Come on, Julia,” she murmured. “Get it together. You’re going for a workout session, not … something else,” she tried to remind herself. Though she wasn’t sure the pep talk was working. 

Pulling her hair back away from her face, she glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. Shit. She was going to be late. Grabbing her gym bag by the door, she hurried downstairs to meet Kim, mumbling an apology as they headed toward the car where Tom was waiting. 

The ride to the studio was filled with silence as Julia’s head was filled with thoughts of David and the last time she had seen him. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to keep a straight face as they worked together in the same room where … well, certain  _ things _ had happened. She felt her cheeks flush at the memory of them together, and wasn’t sure if she was relieved or more nervous when they pulled up outside of the studio just as the sun was coming up. 

“Everything alright, ma’am?” Kim asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror and Julia nodded quickly, trying to keep her face from giving her away. 

As Kim exited the car and opened the door for Julia, she hurried into the studio with her bag slung over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on the ground as Tom and Kim followed her inside. David was already in the foyer when they entered, and he flashed Julia a brilliant smile that she felt herself returning without a second thought. 

It was in that moment that Julia realized just how deep she was in with David. These feelings were stronger than anything she had felt in a long time, and if she was honest, that scared her. Because if you felt that strongly about something, surely it meant that you would lose it in the end. 

Her smile faltered, and David looked around before he reached for her hand while Tom and Kim did their customary checks. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, bringing her knuckles to his lips so he could kiss them quickly, before he pulled away, squeezing her hand reassuringly. As she heard footsteps on the stairs, she pulled her hand away quickly, letting it drop by her side again.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Kim and Tom to keep her secret, afterall, Tom had seen David kiss her by her car last week… and more than likely he had mentioned it in passing to Kim. But she didn’t think that meant it was professional of her to boast her secret relationship right in front of them. Not when everything was at risk the way it was here. It would be better if they didn’t know the details … in case anything were to happen. 

“Everything is clear, Home Secretary,” Kim said with a nod as Tom returned, too, giving her an affirmative nod. They both took their places at their posts, with Kim in the foyer and Tom waiting outside. 

Julia followed David into the studio, her gaze automatically falling to the mat where the perfect storm had literally brought them together. The memory of her kissing him and crawling into his lap, watching as he undressed her -- taking in her body for the first time, him thrusting into her while her leg was wrapped tightly around his lower half, drawing him further in, made her cheeks flush and her eyes darken. 

David watched her with a knowing smile, knowing she was having the same flashes of images he got every time he passed that mat. 

“I  _ really _ want to kiss you, Julia,” he murmured, watching as she dropped her bag into the corner and came face to face with him, standing in the middle of the room. 

Julia shook her head coyly. 

“I don’t know,” she said slowly, pretending to think about his confession. “I don’t think my personal trainer would like that very much…. He’s very strict, and doesn’t like distractions during our sessions…” She finally said, her eyes wide as she teased him. 

David let out a chuckle as he let his gaze roam over her body shamelessly. 

“If he doesn’t like distractions,” he said, his voice dropping in tone, “Then you probably shouldn’t show up to work out looking that good,” he pointed out, and Julia felt her heart begin to beat a little faster in her chest as he let his gaze fall over her body again, lingering on her chest, and then her hips and sliding down to her thighs, likely imagining all the things he wanted to do to her all over again. 

He bit his bottom lip, tugging the skin between his teeth, and Julia was torn between being proud that her preening and extra attention to her appearance this morning had paid off, and being shocked at the sense of arousal she was already feeling twinge between her legs as he looked her over, his gaze telling her all she needed to know. 

“Alright, let’s get you warmed up,” he finally said, breaking out of his appreciative inspection of her body, and wanting to get back on task. His eyes widened as he realized the double meaning as Julia laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as she looked away. 

“Oh, I’m  _ warm  _ already,” she said, finally meeting his stare as she saw him swallow hard. This was going to be torture for both of them. 

And it was. After a quick cardio warm-up, David decided they would move on to a few self-defensive exercises that had proven particularly successful when women were attacked.

The went through hammer strikes with her keys in the event of her being attacked at home, a mock heel palm strike that could do some serious damage if someone were to run directly at her, and elbow strikes from both sides of her body. 

David had always been a very hands-on trainer, something Julia had had no problem with -- hell, she had even  _ appreciated it --  _ in the past. But this morning, she could have sworn that he let his hands linger longer than they usually did as he showed her the correct forms she needed to learn each exercise. He held her closer to his chest longer, and Julia could feel herself growing more and more distracted. At one point, he had even leaned forward to instruct her on the best way to thrust her palm upward to cause the most damage to her attacker, and she could have sworn she felt his lips brush against her ear. And then they were gone. Like they had never been there at all.

Julia cleared her throat, a slight sweat breaking out on her forehead, though she wasn’t sure she could pinpoint the exact cause. 

David had his arms wrapped around her waist, his chest pressed firmly to her back as he walked her through alternative elbow strikes, or how to hit someone if they attacked her from behind. 

“Once you’ve seen where your target is,” David began, bringing a hand to her hip, and using the other to tap her elbow. “You bring your elbow up, and pivot your opposite foot,” he said slowly. His palm grasped her hip, making her body change her stance. “You’ll rotate your hips and turn into the target, making contact with the back part of your elbow.”

Julia nodded breathlessly, following his instructions carefully. 

“The back part of my elbow,” she repeated. Bringing her elbow back, to mimic contact with his face, David nodded. 

“That’s it,” he told her proudly. “You’ll want to aim for the neck, jawline, chin or temple, whatever you can get to,” he told her, grinning as her elbow came into soft contact with his jawline as she turned her body to the side to look at him and they both laughed softly. 

Of course that was how Kim found them when she entered the room a minute later, and she watched in amusement as the two of them jumped apart, as if Tom hadn’t already filled her in on what she had missed while she was out last week. There was a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that Julia was taking too much of a risk being seen with David. Especially kissing him in the streets, even if there was no one in the general vicinity of them. She made a note to speak to Julia about it later. 

“Ma’am,” she said, speaking up as Julia looked up at her, her brow furrowed. “You wanted me to remind you that you have that early morning appointment with Mike Travis and Stephen Hunter-Dunn at 9.” 

Julia cursed under her breath and nodded, looking down at her watch. It was just before seven now, she had about 30 minutes before she needed to be headed across town to the Home Office to prepare for her meeting with the head of the security service.

“Right,” she said with a sigh. She was actually dreading this meeting. “Thanks, Kim,” She told her PPO, smiling. “We’ll finish up here and I’ll shower. Let’s plan to leave here in half an hour,” she told her, and Kim nodded, speaking instructions into her earpiece as she left the room. 

David couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Reminds me of when I was a teenager and my mam would pop her head into my room unexpectedly when I had a girl over,” he said, groaning as he brushed a stray curl from Julia’s face as she took a long drink from her water bottle. “‘Just checking up on you, Davey!’” he mimicked, rolling his eyes in mock irritation. 

Julia joined in his laughter as she pulled the bottle from her lips. 

“And did you have a lot of girls over, Mr. Budd?” She asked with a smirk, watching as he grew flustered. 

“Let’s not get into that now,” he mumbled quickly, making Julia laugh again at his obvious embarrassment at her questioning. 

“Mmmm, no, let’s not…” she agreed, peeking around his shoulder to see that Kim had made her way outside to discuss their options for driving into the office this morning with Tom. “Come with me,” she said quickly, taking his hand and pulling him with her into the locker room. 

David’s eyes widened. 

“Julia…” he murmured, watching in confusion as she headed straight for the single shower stall and pushing him inside. They were both still fully dressed. 

Stepping in beside him, she pulled the curtain closed around them before she turned to face him. 

“No prying eyes,” she said with a grin as David looked at her questioningly, arching a brow. “I wanted to be able to kiss you without anyone checking in on us,” she explained, leaning forward and pressing him against the shower wall, her fingers curling into the material of his shirt and using it to keep him right where she wanted him. 

Not hesitating, her lips brushed lightly against his, slowly at first, and he wondered if she had even really kissed him at all. Her next kiss was more determined, bringing her fingernails to the nape of his neck and running through the short hair there as she claimed his lips with her own. Pressing her body against his, she felt him relax into her, his hands coming to rest on her waist as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips to jostle with hers as they fought for control. She let out a moan that surprised them both as David chuckled. 

As their kissing continued, she felt his hands slide lower until he was gripping her ass in his palms, pressing her tighter against his body. She could feel him straining against his shorts, as the length of him pressed into her stomach. She grinned against his mouth knowingly. 

“We don’t have time… your meeting...” he murmured against her lips and Julia nodded, finally pulling away to catch her breath. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes dark and filled with liquid desire, and her lips parted as her chest heaved. 

“I know… I just couldn’t stand the idea of not getting to do that after the way you were touching me today,” she admitted, suddenly feeling brave and a bit more bold than usual. 

“You mean like this?” he asked, his voice dropping an octave as his index finger traced the band of her sports bra, his thumb brushing over the cups and Julia closed her eyes, biting down on her lip so hard she thought she might draw blood. She pushed herself further into his grasp blindly, leaning forward and claiming his lips again. She could feel the fire starting low in her belly, and knew if they didn’t stop soon, they wouldn’t be able to. Biting down on his lip hard, she grinned against his mouth as he groaned. 

Pulling away, she frowned. 

“I  _ do _ have to get ready,” she said with a little sigh. And David leaned his head back against the wall. 

“You’re  _ trying _ to kill me, aren’t you?” he asked, closing his eyes. Julia giggled, shaking her head quickly. 

“No, I would much prefer you alive. But I need to shower before my meeting,” she explained, and David’s smile widened. 

“I could wash your back for you,” he offered with a smirk, causing Julia to burst into laughter. 

“As appealing as that sounds, I think we better save that for next time,” she said, wrinkling her nose and David’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“I’ll hold you to that, you know,” he told her quickly and Julia grinned, biting down on her lower lip seductively. 

“God, you have to stop that, Julia,” he whispered, his gaze moving from her eyes to her lips and back again. “You’re really doing  _ nothing _ to help stop the shower fantasies,” he muttered under his breath. 

Julia arched a brow. 

“Shower fantasies?” She repeated, bringing her finger up to trace his jawline gently, liking the way his stubble felt against her fingers. . 

David hummed a noise of approval. 

“Next time,” he repeated, winking at her. 

Leaning forward, he kissed her one last time before he moved past her toward the door of the locker room. He paused with his hand on the door handle, looking over at her with a smile. 

“Come over for dinner tomorrow night,” he said suddenly, and Julia looked at him in surprise. “I want to see you and spend time with you outside of our sessions…” He explained. 

Julia couldn’t help the genuine smile that crossed her face as she nodded slowly. 

“Alright, dinner then,” she said with a nod. “Now, go!” She said pointing to the door. “And don’t try any funny business to get back in here … or i just might have to withhold your back washing privileges,” she said with a flirty grin before she pulled the shower curtain shut again, beginning to undress as she heard the door shut behind him. 

She leaned against the shower wall to collect herself for a moment. The idea of having dinner with David was exciting. She briefly allowed her mind to wander as she turned the faucet on and stepped under the warm water.

  
  


Julia’s shoulders slumped as she and Kim entered her apartment. She waited by the door as her PPO performed her nightly security sweep, and she placed her ministerial box on the floor. There were days carrying that thing that made her feel like she was carrying the weight of the world. Then again, she guessed she kind of was sometimes. 

Rolling her neck in a slow circular motion, Julia glanced down at her watch. It had been a long day. A very long, frustrating day. Her meeting with Hunter-Dunn and Mike had run over the initial hour she had scheduled it for, making her late for a conference call and a subsequent meeting with the Minister of Defense, throwing off her schedule for the rest of the day. Paperwork had been left neglected on her desk as she rushed to a Parliament session that had lasted three times longer than it should have. Julia was just glad it was over. 

Shrugging off her coat, Julia hung it up in the entryway, relieved to see Kim reappear. 

“All clear, ma’am,” Kim said with a nod, and Julia managed a weary smile. 

“Thank you, Kim,” she said quietly, running a hand through her once voluminous curls that seemed to have gone flat at some point during her 15 hour day. Deciding to forgo the idea of dinner tonight, Julia moved into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of white wine from the fridge and pouring herself a glass. When she looked up, she was surprised to find that Kim was standing in the doorway, looking at her. 

“Oh. I thought you’d gone. Is something the matter?” Julia asked, suddenly feeling unsettled as she took a sip from her glass. 

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Home Secretary…” Kim began, and Julia held up her hand to interrupt her. 

“You’re off the clock, Kim,” she reminded her. “It’s Julia.”

She thought Kim looked rather uncomfortable, making the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach feel even heavier.

“Out with it, Kim,” Julia finally said as she watched the blonde shift her weight, looking anywhere but at Julia. 

“I… know this isn’t my place to say, ma -- Julia,” she corrected herself. “But I just … wanted to remind you that you should be careful with David,” she said softly, suddenly feeling very meek. “I know you two have gotten closer … and I can only assume things have …  _ changed _ .. between you,” she continued, speaking quickly so she wouldn’t lose her nerve. 

Julia felt herself blush at Kim’s implications, and she nodded wordlessly, encouraging her to continue. 

“It’s just that, there’s the situation with Mr. Penhaligon,” Kim said with a frown. “If he found out about you two… There would be consequences. And he would make your life a living hell, Julia. We both know that.”

Julia sighed, closing her eyes at the mention of her soon-to-be ex-husband’s name. 

“Roger Penhaligon can fuck off. Permanently,” Julia murmured before opening her eyes again. “Thank you for your concern, Kim,” she said, managing a small, genuine smile. “But David and I are being careful. I’ve told him that I can’t do a ‘conventional relationship’ --” she paused, putting air quotes around the words, “-- right now. He understands that.”

The blonde weighed her options. She knew Tom had promised her to secrecy about what he had seen last week, but if she felt Julia was putting herself in danger … surely it was her job to speak up. 

“I, er... “ She began, taking another step toward her principal. “Tom told me,” she finally said simply. 

She watched as the confusion on Julia’s face blossomed into understanding. She wondered if Julia had already guessed that she knew.

“Yes?,” she said slowly, watching as Kim nodded. 

“He didn’t want to tell me, but I asked him if there was anything I needed to know about that happened while I was gone,” she explained quickly. “He said he thought something had happened between you and David, and I finally dragged it out of him,” she admitted. 

“I just … want to make sure you’re safe, that’s all.” 

Julia sighed. She could hardly be angry at Tom and Kim for looking out for her. Irritated? Yes. Angry? No. They only wanted what was best for her, and in the world she lived in, she knew people like that were few and far between. 

“I assume you’re talking about the kiss?” Julia asked, and Kim nodded, clasping her hands in front of her body. 

“It shouldn’t have happened,” Julia admitted. “Not there in public like that, I mean,” she clarified quickly, her eyes growing wide. “But there was no one around, we made sure of that. Camden was practically deserted after that storm. There wasn’t anyone in the street.”

Kim nodded. She had said her piece. That would have to be enough. 

“It won’t happen again,” Julia assured her. She offered her another small smile as she lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip. “Thank you for looking out for me, Kim,” she said, softening as the blonde smiled at her. 

“It’s my job, Julia,” she reminded her, and Julia realized how lucky she was to not only get along with her PPO, but to actually consider her a friend. “I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.”

Julia nodded. 

“I know you will,” she agreed. “Cheers, Kim.”

She lifted her glass in a mock salute motion, watching as her PPO turned and left the flat, speaking something into her earpiece as she shut the door behind her. 

Julia let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

_ Alone at last.  _

Leaning her head back against the edge of her claw-foot tub, Julia allowed her eyes to drift close. She let the soft notes of a John Legend song lull her into a light sleep as the bubbles settled around her still body. 

Deciding definitively to have wine for dinner, she had also decided that a bubble bath was next in order. That tended to alleviate the stress of any rough day at the office. She was just beginning to doze when her phone beeped next to the tub. 

Reaching for it, she grinned when she saw David’s name on her screen. Her grin only widening as she read the text message, rolling her eyes. 

**_Need help reaching your back yet? I’m happy to be of assistance, ma’am._ **

Julia grinned, thinking about her response. She couldn’t help the sudden sense of deja vu as she remembered the last time she had contact with David while she was taking a bubble bath and she grinned mischievously.  ****

**_Just ran myself a bubble bath. Anything you can assist with there, Mr. Budd?_ **

She pressed send with a giggle, shaking her head as she held her wine glass at her side. There was a quick response. 

**_I can think of a few areas in which I could be helpful in those circumstances._ **

Julia laughed again, thinking of the picture she had sent him before of her legs sticking out of the tub. She weighed the pros and cons quickly of being a bit more daring, and reasoned as long as she kept it clean, there wasn’t anything wrong with sending David something to entice him a bit. 

Positioning her phone in front of herself and pulling up her camera, she pressed her wine glass to her lips. She tilted the phone so the only parts of her that could be seen were her lips, her bare shoulders, and the top of her chest, her breasts completely covered by sudsy bubbles. Snapping the picture, she examined it for a moment, thinking about her conversation with Kim. 

It wasn’t like she was sexting David. Or sending him nude pictures of herself. (Though she had a feeling if she did, he would have ended up on her doorstep sooner rather than later.) Sliding further down into the bubbles, she sighed, taking a long gulp of her wine. 

**_I’ll remember that. Until then, good night, David. Cheers to bubbly dreams. xJ_ **

Placing her phone down again, she allowed her eyes to drift shut for a few minutes. 

When she opened her eyes again, nearly 30 minutes had passed, and the skin on her hands and feet was beginning to wrinkle from being in the now tepid bathwater for so long. Stretching, she got to her feet, wrapping a fluffy bathrobe around herself and draining the tub. 

She eyed the glass of wine by the tub that she hadn’t finished, and decided that surely she couldn’t waste perfectly good wine. Raising the stemware to her lips, she took a long drink, draining the liquid completely. 

Moving into her bedroom, she looked herself over in the mirror, and nodded. Bad day at work aside, she finally just felt … happy. A strange sensation for her. She let her mind briefly wander to work. She was going into the office in the morning to get caught up on some classified files that she had been sent. It would be another Saturday workday. 

Sending up a silent prayer that things at the Home Office would go smoother tomorrow than they had today, she crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her neck and settling against the pillows with a contented sigh. She was asleep in minutes.   
  


But the next morning proved to be anything but smooth. 

Julia rolled over to the sound of her phone vibrating against the bedside table insistently. Ignoring the call until it stopped, it wasn’t another minute before it began to vibrate again. Blinking sleepily to regain her wits about her, she yawned as she sat up, pulling her phone into her lap. 

That was when she realized something was wrong. 9 missed calls. 28 text messages. 13 emails. 3 voicemails. All sent within the last hour. 

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she began to filter through all of them.

7 of the 9 calls were from her publicist, Rachel. The other two… Roger. Julia began to panic. Something was very,  _ very _ wrong. She was beginning to flip through her messages, seeing a few angry texts from colleagues using words like ‘poor choices,’ ‘improper behavior’ and ‘gross misconduct in a position of power.’ She frowned, but didn’t have a chance to look further as her phone began to vibrate in her palm. 

Roger. Of course.

“What’s happened?” She asked, her heart practically leaping into her throat as she tried to keep a modicum of control in her voice. She couldn’t let Roger know she was panicking. 

“Good morning to you, too, Sleeping Beauty,” Roger said snidely. Julia could practically hear the contempt dripping from his voice and she frowned. 

“Roger, what have you done?” She asked in a measured tone, growing frustrated. He had clearly called to gloat about whatever was going on. Her mind went to the power play he was plotting that Charisse had let her in on. Had he exposed Vosler before she could get there first? 

“Check the papers, sweetheart,” he said sweetly, and Julia thought she might be sick. “It doesn’t matter which one, you’re in all of them though the spread in the society pages of The Guardian is quite nice....” He paused for dramatic effect and Julia huffed at his theatrics. 

“Just say what you called to say, Roger!” she said angrily. 

“Oh, Julia, darling… Patience was never your strong suit, was it?” He asked, clearly taking joy in annoying her. 

“I swear to god, Roger,” she seethed. “I will hang up on you right now if you don’t tell me what the hell is going on.”

“Check Page 6 first,” he said gleefully, and Julia paled. “There’s quite a nice photo of you and your toy boy outside of your ministerial car… It looks like a rather intimate moment. It’s a shame someone caught it on camera.”

He paused, and Julia thought she might have stopped breathing. 

_ Oh god. No.  _

Reaching for her iPad, she pulled up The Guardian’s website and gasped. The picture was on their homepage with a bold headline: Home Sec Seen Out with Mystery Man. And there it was, she and David locked in a passionate kiss outside of his studio. It was dark, and the lighting was a bit bad, but there was doubt that was Julia.

Roger sounded very far away as he gloated about something she didn’t even hear. Her blood had run cold and she heard him tut disapprovingly on the other end of the line. 

Kim had been right. That was a stupid mistake. But there was no one there, how did they… And then it hit her. 

“ _ You _ did this, didn’t you?” She asked angrily, wishing Roger was standing there in front of her so she could actually murder him. “You had me followed. And then leaked these pictures! This is fucking low, even for you, Roger!” 

Roger laughed on the other end of the phone, only serving to enrage Julia more. 

“Well, my darling wife, if you weren’t running around on your husband with a man 10 years your junior, I wouldn’t have to  _ do _ anything,” he said matter-of-factly. “This could all have been avoided if you weren’t so desperate to throw yourself into the arms of any man that simply looked your way. I thought you were smarter than this, Julia.” 

Julia felt tears spring to her eyes, though she wasn’t sure if they were tears of anger, frustration or sadness. Maybe it was a mix of all three. Hanging up on Roger without another word, she read the caption under the photo, tears blurring her vision. 

Home Secretary Julia Montague is seen locking lips with a younger mystery man who is certainly not her husband, Chief Whip Roger Penhaligon. Is the Secretary having a torrid affair? And has she been caught in the act? 

Throwing her iPad across the room so it landed with a soft thud in the plush armchair in the corner as she buried her head in her hands, finally letting the tears flow freely. This was it. This could be the end of her. 

What was she going to do? 


	10. A Good Night After a Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a virtual dinner date or something? Since we can’t have the real thing?” 
> 
> “It is dinner, and we are facetiming, so yes. I think that means this does qualify as a virtual dinner date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! I didn’t realize it had been quite so long since I had long since I posted the last chapter! 
> 
> But here we are with an update, inspired by my love of Normal People and the Skype scene from it. This chapter lays a lot of the groundwork for some things happening soon, so I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> I promise I won’t take so long next time. :)

David let out another frustrated groan as an unfamiliar number popped up on his mobile phone. It was the third one he had gotten in the last hour, and he had been tempted to turn his phone off more than once … and then he thought of Julia. He wanted to be available in case she needed him, and that did not include turning his phone off. 

Sending the unknown caller straight to his voicemail, he shook his head. What was supposed to have been a nice easy morning with a few clients had turned into a full-on circus fairly quickly. A circus he had never seen coming. 

It wasn’t until his first client even came to their session earlier that morning that he had realized something was wrong. When Mr. Baker, the middle aged man he was helping regain some extra strength after completing physical therapy, said he had had to push past a few nosey journalists outside (giving them a few choice four-letter Anglo-Saxon swear words) on his way into the studio, David knew something was up. 

Excusing himself for a moment while Mr. Baker got warmed up, he unrolled the Saturday paper in his office. Seeing nothing of note on the front page, he began to flip through quickly, stopping when he saw the incriminating photo of him kissing Julia right down the street from this studio in the society section. He frowned, reading the caption. 

Oh, god. They had been found out. And all because of his stupid mistake. He dragged a palm across his face slowly. He had been so stupid. Julia had asked for his discretion. And what did he do? Kiss her in the street for the whole world to see. 

He frowned. 

He thought he had been careful. He hadn’t seen anyone around. He made sure of it before he kissed her. Julia’s face flashed in his mind as she accepted his invitation for dinner after her session the morning before. Oh god. She had to be having a miserable morning. 

He hesitated for a minute, unsure of what to do. If this really was some sort of public scandal, the last thing he needed to do was to text her right away. No, she had enough on her plate. Deciding to let it wait a few hours while she likely did damage control on her end seemed like the best option. 

Shoving his phone back in his desk drawer, he returned to Mr. Baker, apologizing for making him wait. The man began to lecture David, who just nodded in agreement so they could get the session over with as quickly as possible. He ran him through some basic exercises, not even cracking a smile when his client accused him of taking it too easy on him. He was distracted. And knew he would be no good to anyone today, though he hoped Julia didn’t fit into that category. 

Her face swam in his mind again and he frowned. 

He cancelled his appointments for the rest of the day as soon as Mr. Baker left, citing a personal emergency. Luckily, if any of his clients knew the reason, they didn’t mention it. He guessed that the picture was dark enough that you might not be able to recognize his face unless you were really paying attention… but Julia … was not that lucky. 

His phone vibrated against his kitchen counter again, and he snatched it up, ready to give hell to whoever was on the other end. He felt himself expel a huge sigh of relief when a familiar name popped up on the screen. 

“Aye, hello?” 

“Tell me that’s not you, mate,” A male voice said on the other end of the line. “Tell me that’s not you kissing the bloody Home Secretary outside your studio in today’s paper.”

David groaned. If anyone had to catch on, it would have been his former police partner. 

“It’s the bloody Home Secretary, alright,” he said with a huff. “Deepak, this is a total shitshow.”

He thought he heard the man on the other end of the line chuckle, and he rolled his eyes. He was glad his copper friend could find some humor in this situation, because he certainly couldn’t at this particular moment. 

David and Deepak Sharma went back a long way. Being paired up as rookie cops at the Metropolitan Police Department together, they had clicked right away. They were a lot alike, and both had a passion and drive for the job that had taken them far in a short period of time. 

When David had returned from Helmand and attempted to rejoin the police force, he fell into step right beside Sharma again. But … after the war, David was not the same man he had always been. And it showed. Deepak called him out on it. Wanted him to get out and get help before something went really wrong in the line of duty. 

So, David had followed his friend’s advice. He knew he was right. He had been asked to be put on leave from the department while he figured things out. That way he could still provide for Vicky and the kids if anything were to happen. He knew that he and Vicky were a complete loss at that point, she had made that abundantly clear, but she was still the mother of his two children. And it was his job to look out for them. 

“Tell me it was just a one night thing,” Sharma said from the other end of the phone. “That you were in the wrong place at the wrong time… You met her at a bar or something and that was it… Does the Home Secretary even get to out to a pub?” 

David was quiet, and he thought he heard his friend mutter something under his breath that sounded a lot like “fucking hell.”

“Are you telling me that you’re regularly fucking our very married Home Secretary, Dave?” Deepak asked and David rolled his eyes. 

“She has a name, mate,” David said tersely, cutting his eyes across the room. “And it’s not _regularly_ ,” he added, his irritation evident now.

Deepak’s laugh was more pronounced this time. 

“I’m sure she does, Dave,” he agreed a little too easily. “But to us _little_ _people_ , she’s just the Home Secretary.”

David resisted his urge to hang up on his friend. He was clearly not amused by Deepak’s antics. 

“Aye, sod off, alright?” He said, his anger flaring up. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. Julia asked me for my discretion, and I royally fucked up. This could ruin her career… her life.” 

“It’s not looking great for you either,” Sharma retorted flatly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” David asked quickly, his brows furrowing in confusion. He suddenly felt nervous. 

“Look mate,” Deepak replied with a heavy sigh. “It’s none of my business who you’re shagging in your spare time … but be careful with that one.” 

David’s forehead shot up in surprise at Deepak’s warning. It was obvious there was something Sharma wasn’t telling him. And he was not in the mood to play games today. 

“The fuck, Deepak? Just say what you called to say.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a long minute. 

“Her husband,” he finally said, and David let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Penhaligon?” David said in surprise, thrown off by the mention of Roger. “What about him?” 

“I can’t get into details, Dave,” Sharma said, an edge of nervousness in his voice. “But there are some red flags this guy’s thrown up for us. We’ve been looking into him for a while now…”

David’s eyes widened. The police were investigating Roger? Julia had never said… and then it dawned on him. She didn’t know. She couldn’t. 

“I’ve gotta go, mate, but I just wanted to call to give you a heads up about what you’re getting involved with… if she’s in the same league as Penhaligon, she may end up dragging you down with her.”

David shook his head, quick to protest.

“Julia and Roger are separated,” he pointed out. “That’s not known in the media… though I guess that doesn’t matter anymore does it?” He said sadly. Julia would come out of this situation looking like the villainess, while Roger played the pity card. From everything Julia had told him about Roger, he would almost wager it. 

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it,” Sharma said. “But I mean it, be careful, Dave. There is a whole undercurrent that you don’t need to get sucked into should this keep going…” 

David was quiet, thinking about his friends' foreboding words. 

“And Dave?” Sharma said after a minute, filling the silence. 

“Aye?” 

“Just think about if she’s really worth it, yeah?” 

David sighed, biting his tongue. He was hardly in a place to share details about his relationship with Julia at that point. He still hadn’t heard from her since the news broke, and he was beginning to worry a bit. Who knew if she would even want to see him again after today’s fiasco. 

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Dave,” Sharma finally said quietly when David didn’t speak again. “I’ll touch base again soon.” 

“Cheers, mate,” David mumbled, ending the call and feeling worse than he had when it started. 

He still hadn’t heard from Julia by mid-afternoon and David was beginning to grow worried. 

He thought about calling her yet again, but decided against it. He paced his loft in a furious circle, sure if he kept it up, he would wear a hole right through the hardwood floor. He pulled out his phone again and started to pull up a text, his eyes skimming over their messages from the night before. Should he delete those? He frowned. No. He was determined not to do anything until he heard from Julia. He didn’t want to make things worse for her in any way. 

Finally deciding to test the waters, he typed a quick message. 

**_You alright?_ **

He pressed send before he could stop himself. That should be fine. It was quick, simple enough. Not intimate at all … he hoped. If he didn’t get an answer, he guessed that was an answer in itself, though not the one he wanted to hear. He was about to begin pacing again, when there was a knock at his door. 

He frowned as he listened, shoving his phone in his pocket as he rushed down the stairs. Glancing out of the peephole, he sighed. He knew it wasn’t logical to hope that Julia could show up at his place, and he was relieved it wasn’t a reporter, but as he took in the stern look of the blonde on the other side of the door, he almost wished it was. 

Opening the door and peering around his ex-wife to see if there were any journalists still waiting outside, he was relieved to find that they had all seemed to go home for the day. 

“Vicky,” he breathed, moving to the side so she could come in and groaning as she brushed past him, her ire evident. 

“The bloody Home Secretary, Dave?!” She cried out, whirling around to face him, her hands crossed over her chest. He let out a groan of frustration. 

“Why does everyone keep saying it like that?” He murmured under his breath, turning to face Vicky, and wishing he was literally anywhere else at this current moment. He was supposed to be having dinner with Julia tonight, not being berated by his ex-wife. He would much rather be doing the first option. 

“Is she the woman Charlie found the picture of on your phone?!” Vicky asked, her eyes narrowed, and David felt himself swallow hard. 

“Yes?” He managed, shifting uncomfortably under Vicky’s gaze. 

“Dave!” She cried out, turning and walking further into the gym, looking around the room as she weighed her words. “I told you that you needed to be more careful!” She reminded him, and David ran a hand over his face. “You couldn’t have met someone who was actually available? You had to snog the UK’s Home Secretary in the street? For Christ’s sake, what were you thinking?”

“I know, I know. I fucked up, Vick,” he said, his frustration obvious. “I’ll be lucky if Julia ever speaks to me again.” 

He turned away from her, not wanting her to see how much the idea of that upset him. Watching his shoulders hunch as he stared out the window, Vicky softened. 

“I’m not trying to lecture you, David,” she said, reaching out and touching his shoulder gently. “I just … I’m thinking about Ella and Charlie. And what people are going to say to them about their dad having an affair with the Home Secretary. Then having it splashed all over the front of every newspaper in town.”

David sighed. 

“Her name is Julia,” he said tersely under his breath. 

“What?”

“She’s not _just_ the Home Secretary, Vicky,” he reminded her, still not looking at her. “She’s not the Home Secretary to me. She’s just Julia. She’s always been just Julia to me.” 

“Hey, Dave, look at me,” Vicky’s voice was softer now and David took a deep breath, turning to face her. 

She paused. 

“This wasn’t just a one off, was it? You’re serious about her, aren’t you?”

David nodded without hesitation. 

“I am,” he said, feeling both lighter and heavier at the admission. “I really care about her,” he continued, watching as his ex-wife looked at him in amazement. She tried her best to figure out the right words to use.

“I’m sorry … for storming in here like I did,” she apologized. “You know I just want the best for you, don’t you?”

David chuckled. 

“Yeah, I know you do,” he hesitated for a minute, shuffling his sneaker against the floor as he ran a hand over his neck. “She makes me happy, Vick,” He admitted, realizing it felt good to say it outloud. “Things … aren’t going to be easy,” he paused for a minute, huffing slightly at how simple that made the situation sound. 

“Things weren’t going to be easy before all of this,” he clarified. “But now … it seems impossible.” 

Remembering the text he had sent, his eyes widened as he reached for his phone in his pocket. He felt his breath seize in his chest seeing Julia’s name on his screen. He clicked the message quickly, forgetting about Vicky’s presence completely for just a moment. 

He could practically hear her weary tone through her text. 

**It’s … been a day. Going to have to take a rain check for dinner tonight. I wish I could see you, but it’s better not to tempt fate, I think. Xx, J**

He stared at the signature for a moment. It was just two small letters, and he could have been desperately grasping for straws that they were alright, but their inclusion said a lot. 

Vicky watched the way David’s face changed completely as he read a message on his phone, and she couldn’t help the way his smile was passed on to her. She remembered those days. The butterflies you got when you got _that_ text message from the one person you wanted to hear from. 

She sighed, taking a step forward and resting her palms on each of David’s shoulders. 

“Listen, Dave,” she spoke softly, but he didn’t miss the determined tone in her voice. “Once upon a time, I knew you really well, and I know how stubborn you can be,” she reminded him, her eyes crinkling as she bit back a laugh. “If you want Julia … go get her,” she said, gripping his shoulders tighter. “None of this giving her space … or seeing how it all plays out, hmmm?” 

Reaching out, he pulled Vicky into a hug, grateful the two of them had been able to salvage enough of a friendship to still share moments like this.

“Thanks, Vick,” he breathed into her shoulder, closing his eyes. 

She was right. If he wanted to be with Julia …. If he _loved_ Julia, it was up to him to show her. 

“Now, I’m going to go pick up Ella and Charlie from my mum’s,” she said with a little smile. “I’ve had a long day, and I’m knackered. Plus … I think you have plans you need to make,” she murmured with a knowing smile. “Give me a call this week and we’ll figure out a night for you to get the kids for a while,” she offered, pulling away from the hug and walking toward the door. 

David nodded in agreement. 

“Aye, that would be nice,” he said, opening the door for her. 

“I’m sure they would love to meet her, _your_ Julia, you know,” Vicky said with a smirk, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek before she turned and left the studio. 

David was thoughtful. _Were they really that serious?_

“Have a good night, Dave,” she called over her shoulder with a little smile, making her way toward her car parked across the street. 

David watched her go, making sure she had gotten in her car safely and driven away before he pulled out his phone again, sending a response to Julia. 

**_Can you be camera ready in 15 minutes?_ **

_Her response came swiftly._

**_Excuse me?_ **

**_I believe I offered you a dinner date, and I’m giving you one. Even if you can’t be here with me._ **

**_You’re mad._ ** _A pause. Then another text._ **_“See” you soon._ **

The call only rang twice before Julia answered, her picture coming into focus as he adjusted his laptop screen. Even just seeing her there “in front of him” made him feel better. He had been worrying about her all day, and it was nice to see she was still seemingly in one piece. 

He took in her appearance, noting the way her curls were pulled back into a messy bun at the back of her head. She was wearing a tan cashmere sweater and a pair of leggings, and David felt his smile widen as he looked at her. He thought she might have even put on a bit of make-up for their video call, though he resisted the urge to tease her about it.

“Hello,” he said with a cheeky grin, suddenly feeling underdressed in his black t-shirt and jeans. 

“You realize you are absolutely mad, don’t you?” she asked him, laughing as she tucked her feet under her on the couch. “Is this a virtual dinner date or something? Since we can’t have the real thing?” 

There was a tinge of sadness to her voice and David felt his disappointment flare up again. Pushing it away, he resolved not to be sad about what they had missed out on. There would be plenty of real dinner dates for them in the future. At least he hoped there would be. 

“It is dinner, and we are facetiming, so yes,” he said thoughtfully, his index finger coming to his chin as he pretended to think. “I think that means this does qualify as a virtual dinner date.” 

“I see,” Julia said with a satisfied nod, seemingly happy with his answer. “Well, what are you cooking for me, virtually?” 

“Well, I make a mean lasagna, but I guess you’re just gonna have to take my word for that for tonight, aren’t you?” he said with a shrug, and Julia laughed. 

“I guess I am,” she agreed, leaning back against the couch with a knowing smile. 

“How are you, Julia?” He asked as a silence settled between the two of them. 

“I’m alright,” she answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked away from the camera. 

“How are you, _really?”_ He asked again, and Julia sighed. She should have known better than to think she could get away with some non-committal answer with David. 

“I’m tired,” she finally admitted. “Exhausted, actually.” She paused, watching him as he moved around what she was guessing was his kitchen. “So much so that I think I’m going to let you do all the hard work cooking dinner while I watch, and enjoy a glass of wine,” she said matter-of-factory. 

“You’re having wine for dinner?” David asked, arching a brow as he returned to the screen. 

Julia chuckled, nodding. 

“Basically,” she said. “I have some cheese and crackers in the fridge… I might live on the wild side and snack on that while you cook.”

“Wow, you really are a wild woman, Julia Montague,” he said, feigning shock. “Go get your cheese and wine, and I’ll meet you back here in five minutes,” he instructed, watching as she gave him a bright smile before she disappeared from the frame. 

“Cheese and crackers save the day!” She called out as she re-entered the room, a plate of crackers and cheese in one hand, a bottle of wine under the other. She smiled proudly, holding up her goodies to show off as she re-entered the frame. 

“Did you bring the whole bottle into the living room with you?” David questioned, leaning in closer to the computer to see what she had. 

“After the day I’ve had?” Julia asked, sinking down onto the couch and pouring herself a rather full glass. “Absolutely.”

She looked up to see David watching her curiously. 

“Has it been terrible?” He asked suddenly. “I’m so sorry, Julia. I never meant to --”

Julia shook her head quickly in protest, holding up her hand. 

“It takes two people to do what we did, David,” she reminded him. “I’m just as at fault as you are… But yes, it has been a day from hell. I have a meeting with the PM tomorrow morning. And a subsequent meeting with Roger and our lawyer right after.” 

“Your lawyer?” David asked in surprise. 

“I’d really rather not ruin our first virtual date with talk of my _very_ soon-to-be ex-husband, hmmmm?” She said, eying him over her glass. She wished they could be having this conversation in person. 

“That’s fair,” He said quickly. “One more thing about exes, then I’ll drop the conversation completely. My ex-wife came over tonight. First, to chew me out for being so stupid.” 

He shot Julia a look as he heard her chuckle under her breath and she made a zipping motion over her lips. 

“Then to tell me that I’d be a fool to let you get away,” he added. 

“David…” she said softly, a fond smile crossing her features. 

“Well, those weren’t her words, those were mine,” he admitted. “Hold on, let me just get this pasta going. Give me a minute.”

He disappeared from the frame and Julia could hear him shuffling around the kitchen. He was only gone for a minute before he reappeared and she smiled. 

“It’s good to see your face…” he said, then visibly cringed. “Did that sound as silly for you to hear as it did for me to say it?” He asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

“You just saw me yesterday!” She reminded him. 

“I know,” David said, clearing his throat. “But I don’t like the idea of not being able to see you whenever I want. And today … I wasn’t sure if that was going to ever happen again.”

Julia sighed. Taking a large sip of her wine, she placed the glass down on the coffee table in front of her, curling herself up in a blanket on her couch and settling back into the pillows. 

“I don’t know where we go from here, honestly, David.” She admitted. “Roger is going to use this situation to wreak as much havoc on me as he can.”

David felt his heart lurch, but kept quiet as Julia continued. 

“But honestly, I just want it all to be over so we can move forward… Whatever that means.”

He offered her a smile then, suddenly feeling much more confident at her use of the word ‘we.’ 

“I’d like that, too.”

They kept chatting as David continued to cook, muttering under his breath and adding spices and herbs to his red sauce as he went. It was clear he had propped his laptop on the kitchen counter where he was cooking, giving Julia the perfect view of him preparing food. It was almost like she was right there with him. 

The sentiment was sweet, and Julia couldn’t remember someone ever doing something like that for her before. Even if it just seemed like a small gesture to him. 

She poured herself a second (still full) glass of wine, and brought her knees up, resting her iPad against them. 

“Smells good,” she teased, watching as David gave her a puzzled look. Catching onto her joke, he chuckled. 

“It actually does, though,” he assured her. “Maybe one day we’ll have technology to send smell through the phone!”

Julia rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh at his childlike excitement. 

Stifling a yawn, she turned her head away from the camera to try to avoid being caught. 

“Oh, no. Does this mean I’m boring you? Worst virtual date ever,” he said dramatically. 

“No!” She protested. “It means I feel like I’ve had three days crammed into one today. And it all starts again in the morning… Thank you, David, for doing this. It really is sweet.”

“Did you eat your cheese and crackers?”

“Yes, sir,” she said proudly,showing off her empty plate, and David nodded in approval. 

He could tell she really was getting tired. 

“If you need to go, Julia, it’s alright,” he said gently. “We can always reschedule the second half of our date for another time.”

“No, no. I’m fine,” she insisted. “Just keep talking to me.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. Let me just pop this in the oven over here, and I’ll be right back.” 

Julia nodded wordlessly, draining the last of her glass of wine as she stifled another yawn. 

David was back a few minutes later, as he busied himself with cleaning up the remnants of his dinner making. 

“You now, Julia, I was thinking … how would you feel about ....”

He trailed off, looking down at the camera where Julia had promptly fallen asleep with her iPad still propped against her lap. He grinned, shaking his head as he watched her for a moment, noting the way her chest rose and fell with her even breathing. 

He debated with himself for a long minute about if he should call her name. Then he wondered if he should hang up and let her sleep, but he would hate for her to wake up to him being gone. Deciding to go about wiping everything down, he was careful not to make any loud noises as he busied himself around the kitchen. 

Catching the buzzer just before the lasagna went off, he pulled it out of the oven, glancing over at Julia again to see if she was still sleeping. He couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head. She had been through so much today. And all for him. 

He would keep facetime on a bit longer, just in case she woke up soon. 

Half an hour passed as David fixed himself a plate for dinner, ate, and then moved the laptop into his living room, settling in on his own couch with a book he had been reading recently. 

It had been almost an hour since Julia fell asleep. He debated waking her to tell her good night, but got lost in his thoughts thinking about his earlier conversation with Vicky. He had almost used _the_ word when he was talking about Julia. And it wasn’t even a conscious thought. It just seemed like that was how he had always felt about her. He couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t. 

He sighed, turning his attention back to her sleeping form for a minute. 

“Love...” he mumbled the word under his breath. It was a pet name he had used often for Vicky during their marriage. But there was a big difference between a pet name, and describing your feelings for someone. It had been a long time since he had told a woman he loved her. He loved Vicky, of course, but that was in a different way. She was the mother of his children.

But the woman in front of him, she was unlike anyone else he had ever met. 

“I love you,” he said quietly, almost as if he was testing out the words to see how they sounded to his own ears. He shook his head, suddenly feeling very silly. He didn’t want to scare her away. And he had made things complicated enough already. Returning to his book, he froze as he heard a noise from the other end of the screen. 

He looked up from his book as Julia shuffled, stretching her arms over her head and blinking at him sleepily with a drowsy smile. 

“I fell asleep on you, didn’t I?” She asked sheepishly, her cheeks flushed pink. 

“You did,” he said, tilting his head to the side. “I had a feeling that was going to happen.”

“Busted,” she murmured, rubbing at her eyes. “And you stayed on with me?” She asked, unable to hide her smile. “What if I had slept through the night?” 

David shrugged. 

“I guess that would have been a really long, silent facetime call.”

David waited to see if she spoke about his confession, or if she had even heard it at all, but when she stifled another big yawn and began to laugh, he figured he was in the clear. She hadn’t heard his declaration. He had to admit he was a bit relieved. 

“I think I should say good night,” she said, her eyes still feeling heavy. “My meeting with the PM is very early in the morning.”

She managed a bright, but still sleepy smile. 

“Thank you for tonight,” she said. “I’m sorry I was a terribly rude dinner companion.”

David laughed. 

“You can make it up to me next time.” He paused. “There will … be a next time, won’t there, Julia?” He asked, suddenly feeling nervous about their future. “A next time when we can actually have dinner in person? And I can hold you in my arms while you sleep?”

Julia couldn’t help the dreamy sigh that slipped from her lips at the mental image. 

“Yes, David. There certainly will be.”

He breathed a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding in. 

“Good night, Julia. Sleep well.”

“Good night, David.”


	11. Three Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know what’s infuriating about that statement? I have sat in this very conference room hundreds of times during my time as Home Secretary. I’m in a position where I am surrounded by men. Men who I am sure would be congratulating each other behind closed doors on said ‘extramarital affairs,’ don’t you think? You and I both know that I’m being made the villain here because I’m a woman. I must be wanton and lusting over men because I’m weak. I don’t know any better,” she said sarcastically as she leaned forward again, her stony glare cutting through him. 
> 
> Julia meets with the PM, Roger and their solicitors, and also manages a secret date night with David. In that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another (very long) chapter of Knock. Thank you so much for all of your kind comments and feedback on the last chapter! It made me even more enthusiastic to dig into this one and really get the ball rolling as I start to wind down with this story. (Still a few chapters from that though!)
> 
> Real life is a bit crazy for me right now, but I did what (I think) I do best and buried myself into writing for these two. Anyway, it's a long chapter, so make sure you carve out some time to sit back and read. I really can NOT shut up about these two. Even after all this time. Ha.
> 
> Please heed the rating for this chapter as it is very much NSFW. I think that covers all my bases! I hope you enjoy this update! Stay safe and well out there. And please let me know what you think! 
> 
> P.S. We love Wing Woman Kim Knowles. And we hate arrogant asshat Roger Penhaligon. Welcome to the club. We have T-shirts.

“You’re joking,” Julia asked, leaning forward on the conference table toward the prime minister, who suddenly looked a bit nervous under her impervious gaze. “You want me to _resign_?”

“I have worked my ass off on this job for five years now,” she reminded him. “You brought me on because you knew I would do the job _well_ , John. None of these headlines change that.”

“It’s all about the party image, Julia,” Vosler said, shaking his head slowly. “It doesn’t look good that your name is on the front page of every paper in town for having an extramarital affair.” 

Julia scoffed. 

“You know what’s infuriating about that statement, John?” She asked, leaning back in her chair and clasping her hands in front of her body. 

“I have sat in this very conference room hundreds of times during my time as Home Secretary,” she began, looking around the dark oak table. “I’m in a position where I am _surrounded_ by men,” she said slowly. “Men who I have gotten to know. And men who I am _sure_ would be congratulating each other behind closed doors on said ‘extramarital affairs,’ don’t you think?” 

She arched a brow as John remained silent. 

“You and I both know that I’m being made the villain here because I’m a woman. I must be wanton and lusting over men because I’m weak,” she continued on, her eyes narrowing at him suspiciously. “I don’t _know_ any better,” she said sarcastically as she leaned forward again, her stony glare cutting through him. 

“You and I both know that my marriage is a sham, John,” she said coolly. “But you look past it as Roger parades his young, leggy girls around London. That isn’t a problem for you.”

“But the papers --” the Prime Minister began, and Julia held up her hand, cutting him off. 

“Yes, the papers caught wind of my affair,” she said dryly. “And I’ll give you a moment to think about how that might have happened,” she said, her voice dropping a bit lower. “All of this coming out now? Just as Roger is getting noticed as your star Chief Whip? Gaining notoriety and reputation in those same papers that threw a submitted photo of me in their society sections?” 

Vosler’s brow knit together as he thought about Julia’s words. 

“What would Roger have to gain from exposing you?” He finally asked, and Julia internally breathed a sigh of relief that Vosler actually seemed to be listening to her. Or at least pretending to. She hardly trusted Vosler as far as she could throw him, much less did she plan to confide in him with any sort of solid information. But she had to make sure he didn’t go running back to Roger to share what she had told him. She needed to plant a seed of doubt in his brain about his right hand man.

She thought about her conversation with Charisse the week before. This was her ace. If she played her cards right, she could knock out Vosler and Roger in the same motion. With the same bloody kompromat. 

“Roger has something on you, John,” she warned him, dropping her voice again and leaning in with her palms pressed to the table so she wouldn’t be heard by anyone else. “I don’t know what it is, or how he got it,” she said softly, her eyes widening. A half-truth, really. 

“But you need to keep an eye on him,” she said conspiratorially. “He wants you out of office so he can take your place.” 

Vosler was obviously shaken by her warning, as she watched him suddenly go pale. 

“Some might say the same of you, you know, Julia,” he said, looking around the empty room before returning his gaze back to her. “I’ve heard the rumors of you aiming at Number 10 for yourself,” he told her, his eyes meeting hers stoically. 

“Rumors, John,” she said, repeating his own word back to him. It wasn’t a lie either. There had been talk of her going after Number 10 for years. But there was no use letting John know how much truth there was to those rumors now. 

“How do I know you and Roger aren’t pairing up to take me down?” He asked suddenly, sounding very suspicious.

Julia laughed at that. She couldn’t help herself. He had taken the bait, and now it was her job to set the rest in motion.

“Roger and I don’t team up for much of anything, John,” she reassured him. “In fact, I have a meeting with him and our solicitors to begin our divorce proceedings this afternoon. The optics won’t look good, and I’m sure he’ll play the victim card,” she said with a sigh. “But, it is what it is. The end of our marriage was put into play long before any of this happened.”

Vosler blinked a few times, going over the information in his head. 

“And the affair?” He asked curiously, sitting up straighter in his chair. Julia hesitated. 

“I … will limit my contact with David,” she said slowly. “But I won’t stop seeing him, John.”

There was no point in putting up any false pretenses about that. She wasn’t willing to let David go. Roger wasn’t going to win just because he was a total snake.

“We’ll be more careful,” she assured him quickly, seeing him frown. “Do you want me to make a statement to the media?” She asked. “I can have my public relations team on it this afternoon,” she assured him. “I think it’s our best option.”

Vosler was thoughtful for a moment, before nodding slowly. 

“Yes, I think that’s best,” he said. “Let them create something and run it by my office before it’s sent out,” he said, getting to his feet and gathering a few file folders in front of him. 

Julia bit back the triumphant smile she felt tug at her lips. Without saying it in words, the Prime Minister had practically assured her she would be keeping her job. 

She stood as well, reaching out and shaking Vosler’s hand. 

“Thank you, sir,” she managed with a little smile. “I can’t tell you how grateful I am to have your continued support.” 

Vosler nodded. 

“You do your job well, Julia,” he said with a little chuckle. “I can see how formidable of a barrister you must have been.” 

Julia laughed with a little shrug, and watched as John started to leave the room. 

“Prime Minister?” she called out, watching as he paused with his hand on the door handle. 

“Yes?” 

“It might be best not to tip Roger off that you know his plan,” she said softly, striding over to him. “Just … keep an eye on him… who knows what he might do if he’s cornered,” she advised, watching the realization come over his face. 

“See you Monday, Julia,” he said with a curt nod, not acknowledging her words as he left the room. 

It was only a minute later that Kim stepped into the room, waiting by the door as Julia pulled at the hem of her suit jacket and began to gather her belongings. 

“How did it go?” She finally asked as Julia approached her, and the brunette flashed her a smile. 

“Exactly as we planned, Kim,” she said before she breezed past her through the door and downstairs to her waiting car with her PPO close behind her. 

Her next target? Roger Penhaligon.   
  


Julia crossed her arms over her chest, glancing on the clock on the wall before she turned her steely gaze to Roger’s lawyer. 

“Where is he?” She asked, her eyes narrowed as she stared down the small, bespectacled man. 

“I’m sure Mr. Penhaligon will be arriving shortly,” he said, trying not to wince under Julia’s withering stare. 

“He has five minutes,” Julia said, turning her attention to the clock again. “At which point, my solicitor and I will be leaving if he isn’t here.” 

She heard the man beside her chuckle under his breath, and was thankful for her friend Phillip stepping in as her solicitor on such short notice. 

Just then, Roger sauntered into the office, pushing open the glass door and strolling in as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Julia rolled her eyes. 

“You’re late,” she told him flatly. 

Roger only smiled as he sat down next to Mr. Stone, his solicitor. 

“Ah, I'm so sorry, London traffic held me up,” he said with a little shrug of indifference. 

Julia did her best to bite her tongue. 

“I’m not sure why we’re here anyway,” Roger said. “Unless you’re going to ask me to bury the evidence that has come into my possession of your tawdry little affair,” he said snidely, his eyes meeting Julia’s across the table in a challenge. “That will cost you, Julia.”

She felt the rage rising up in her at his almost confession to selling her out to the papers and she clenched her fist tightly under the table, her thumb digging into her palm painfully. 

“We are here because I have filed our Divorce Petition at the Principal Registry,” Julia said, not missing the look of genuine surprise that appeared on Roger’s face before he quickly blinked it away. “As of today, our divorce proceedings are underway, and I am one step closer to being free of you, Roger.” 

Roger was genuinely speechless as he stared at his soon-to-be ex-wife from across the table. Finally getting his wits about him, he spoke. 

“You know it will look like I did this,” Roger said with a snide smirk. “That I tossed you aside when I found out about you and your toy boy,” he said, chuckling. “I’ll be the victim here, which is fine by me, really, because it works well in my favor for what I have planned.” 

Julia rolled her eyes. 

“You won’t be playing the victim card here, Roger,” she assured him. “My team and I have drafted a statement for release in Monday’s paper with Vosler’s approval,” she told him, watching his face fall as she spoke. “It announces both our divorce and my continuance as Home Secretary, placating the party and our ‘regretful decision to dissolve our marriage after many months of long, drawn out consideration.’” 

She flashed him a bright smile and Roger thought he might be sick.

“What happened to waiting, Julia?” He asked, sounding genuinely concerned for the first time since he had entered the room. “I thought we decided it would look better for us both that way…” 

She covered her mouth with her hand and stifled a sharp laugh. 

“I don’t really care what looks better for you, Roger,” she said with a sigh. “You’re nothing but an arrogant bastard with a massive ego, and I can’t believe I didn’t do this years ago.” 

She turned to her solicitor. 

“What’s next, Phillip?” she asked, drumming her fingers against the table.

“On Monday morning, the Principal Registry will officially file your Divorce Petition within the courts system. Mr. Penhaligon will receive notice within a week of your filing. Roger will sign the acknowledgement of service within another week.”

Julia nodded, doing the time table in her head. That was two weeks before things really got moving. 

“From there, you’ll apply for your Decree Nisi, which is usually granted within a couple of months, though I would imagine with you both being high ranking political officials, the timeline on that will be significantly shorter,” Phillip pointed out. “From there, you get your Decree Absolute issued, which officially ends your marriage.” 

Julia hummed in satisfaction. She wished the process could move a little faster, but understood why it would take time. 

“As long as we have your full cooperation, which I know is difficult to comprehend, Roger,” she said smartly, “we should be officially divorced in two months.”

She looked at Phillip, who nodded in agreement at the proposed timeline. 

Roger scoffed. 

“Why should I make this easy for you, Julia?” He asked, a sly smirk suddenly coming over his features. “A lot can happen in two months, darling,” he reminded her. 

Julia had to actually bite the inside of her cheek to keep from telling Roger she knew about the kompromat. She knew it would be better to wait until she could find a source to speak to where the document came from. She knew Roger was biding his time, and she planned to do the same. 

She actually felt a sort of thrill at the idea of competing with him to see who would come out on top. It worked out better for her that he had no idea she knew. And that she had put Vosler on alert, too. She just hoped John played along the way he was supposed to. 

“Yes, it certainly can, _darling_ ,” she echoed, getting to her feet. She turned to Phillip who stood as well, and offered his hand. Shaking it, she smiled. 

“Phillip, so good to see you,” she said congenially, though still keeping her business-like manner. “Thank you again for doing this on such short notice, I’ll be in touch.” 

The smile fell from her face as she turned to look at Roger who was in a sort of whispered conversation with his solicitor. 

“Be on the lookout for that statement on Monday, Roger,” she told him, a far more sinister smile appearing. “I have a feeling it will be the talk of the town.”

With that, she turned and left the conference room, feeling as if she were on top of the world.   
  


Five days was as long as she could manage to stay away from David. She knew for his own reputation, she should have had a stronger resolve, but it was killing them both not to be able to see each other. 

But once the statement had been drafted and released, the press had quickly dropped the subject after realizing there wasn’t going to be the fallout they were hoping for. In fact, a number of people from the party spoke out in Julia’s defense when questioned, and the media sharks grew bored quickly. So when another scandal came, this time about a Labor Party politician getting his mistress pregnant, the buzz was all but over for Julia. At least for the time being. 

It was Friday morning when she texted him.

**Session tonight?**

She waited for a response, growing nervous when it wasn’t instantaneous. She only had to wait another minute before the speech bubble with dots appeared, signaling David typing. 

**Sounds perfect. See you tonight. Usual time?**

She typed a quick response. 

**Yep. Xx.**

She and David had practically cut their communication in half while things were blowing over from the media circus. They kept topics neutral, in case Roger found a way to tap into Julia’s cellphone. She thought it may be reaching, but she wouldn’t put it past him at this point. 

They had only had one more face time date since their first last weekend. 

Julia looked at the clock, counting the number of hours it would be until she saw him again. 12 hours seemed like a lifetime from now. But at least it would give Kim plenty of time to come up with a plan to get her into David’s studio without being seen.   
  


A few hours later, their plan was underway as her security team moved into place. Tom was driving a decoy car that would be driving to the other side of the city, in case she was being followed. Meanwhile, Kim would be driving her in an unmarked car to Camden to see David. They pulled around to the back of the building where they saw a man sitting in an SUV reading a newspaper. He glanced up as they pulled in, giving Kim a curt nod. 

“That’s Tony,” she said with a nod in return. “He’ll be out here as long as you’re here,” Kim told her. “There is additional security up front,” she continued. “And I’ll be checking in from time to time and doing perimeter patrols.” 

Julia smiled. 

“Thank you, Kim,” she said gratefully. She hated they had to go to this much trouble just to get her to the gym, but she was thankful she had a security team who was so on top of her safety. 

“If you’re not out in a couple of hours,” Kim began, pausing as she waggled her eyebrows at Julia teasingly, “just give me a shout and we’ll switch your patrol for a while. They’ll work in shifts.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh at Kim’s candor. 

“Kim, it’s a trip to the gym,” she said, shrugging her friend off, and she watched as the blonde smirked at her. 

“You’re trying to tell me you haven’t seen David in almost a week, and you think you’re going to be in the gym?” She asked, arching a brow. “You may be getting a work out, but it won’t be downstairs,” she mumbled under her breath. 

Julia’s jaw dropped as she reached over to nudge her on the arm, her cheeks flushing instantly. 

“Kim!” 

They both laughed. 

“Sorry, ma’am,” she said with a grin. Parking behind the studio entrance, she moved to let Julia out of the car. “I’ll run an inside check and then be out of your way … for your gym session,” she added, smirking as Julia rolled her eyes. 

“David?” Julia called out, as they stepped through the back door together, Kim making sure to lock it behind her. 

It was only a moment before David appeared at the top of the steps with a bright smile. 

“Hi, love,” he murmured, not hesitating to take her in his arms and kiss the top of her head, squeezing her close to him. She instantly relaxed with his arms around her, grateful to have seemingly pulled off their super secret mission for the time being. 

Leaning back slightly, she pressed her lips softly. 

As Kim walked past them to secure the location, Julia thought she might have heard her mumble something that sounded very close to an “mmmmhmmmmm.” She pulled away from David with a smirk. 

“What was that about?” David asked, and Julia laughed. 

“I’ll tell you later,” she said with a grin. She let her eyes roam over David, taking in his appearance from head to toe. It really felt like a lifetime since she had last seen him, even if it had only really been a few days. 

David was dressed in jeans and a dark blue thermal shirt, and Julia arched a brow as she appraised him appreciatively. 

“Those don’t look like your normal workout clothes,” she said thoughtfully, and David chuckled, shaking his head. 

“No, they’re not,” he agreed. “But I thought since I owed you dinner, I would use tonight to make up for it.”

Julia’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, god,” she whispered. “Don’t tell Kim.” 

David frowned. 

“What?”

Julia chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Later, I promise,” she said, leaning forward and kissing him again, grinning as he felt his arms wrap around her waist and rest at the small of her back, pulling her into him. She could feel his fingers brushing against her skin through the material of her form-fitting cable-knit sweater dress, and she thought she might break into a sweat beneath the dark green fabric. She moaned against his mouth as their lips parted, their tongues beginning to tangle softly together. 

They both jumped as Kim cleared her throat from the doorway, and Julia pulled away first, feeling her cheeks growing hot. Why did she always have to sneak up on them like that?

“The location is all clear, ma’am,” she said, unable to suppress another knowing grin. “I’ll be on patrol if you need me,” she reassured her. She was just heading for the front door when she turned, glancing at Julia over her shoulder. 

“Have fun, you two,” she said with a grin before she disappeared, closing the door behind her. 

Julia turned to David, arching a brow curiously. 

“Is this a glorified attempt to seduce me, Mr. Budd?” She asked with a sudden smirk, the realization dawning on her. “Complete with my own security team involvement?”

David laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender. Julia took that for her answer. Dropping her bag at her feet, she smirked. 

“I guess I won’t be needing that then,” she said with a shrug. “I was under the impression I was seeing my trainer tonight, so I brought all of my things with me,” she teased. 

David took her hand in his, leading her further into the studio.

“You are seeing your trainer,” he reasoned, nodding in agreement. “Just not in the gym. I just figured why not make the most of the time we have together?” He said, a certain gleam in his eye that made Julia’s stomach feel fluttery with anticipation. 

“David Budd, you are a romantic, aren’t you?” she asked, following him as he led her up the stairs to his flat above the studio. The closer they got, she could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen, and she sniffed at the air curiously. 

“Your famous lasagna?” she asked, and David shook his head, opening the door at the top of the stairs. 

“Close. Spaghetti,” he said, flashing her a smile. “I had leftover red sauce, lucky for you.” 

“Lucky me, indeed,” Julia murmured, purposefully brushing against David’s shoulder as she moved past him into his flat. She looked around the small space with a fond smile. It was sparsely decorated, though Julia wasn’t surprised. There were a few pictures of his kids scattered throughout the home, along with pictures she assumed that were taken in Scotland. 

Walking over to the wall and looking closer at a picture of David’s children, she couldn’t help her smile seeing the faces beaming back at her. They both looked equal parts like David, though Charlie certainly favored him more. Ella must take after her mother, she found herself thinking.

“Cute kids,” she said with a smile, turning to face David and watching as he strode into the kitchen, returning to the stove where there were a couple of pots bubbling away. 

“Aye, thanks,” he said, looking up and offering her a charming smile. 

“Do you get to see them much?” she asked curiously, tucking her arms behind her as she continued to make her way around the apartment, staring at the pictures on the wall. David was quiet for a long minute as he thought about his answer. 

“Not as much as I would like,” he replied, ducking his head as he stirred the pot of sauce. “But Vicky, their mum, she’s a charge nurse. She works long hours. They stay with her parents a lot… I’m hoping that’ll change soon,” he admitted, suddenly finding himself wondering what Julia would think about having kids around more often than she would probably be accustomed to. 

She nodded, her eyes settling on another picture. This one was of David and a blonde, both looking up at the camera and smiling as the small blonde little girl in the photo looked down at a tiny baby in her arms. Julia felt sad unexpectedly, and pushed the thought away, swallowing hard. She wasn’t sure where that had come from.

She was about to speak when David called to her from the kitchen. 

“Dinner is ready,” he called out. “Do you want red wine or white?” He asked, opening the fridge and pulling a few things out. He had gotten both, just in case.

“White would be nice,” Julia said, moving back into the kitchen and sitting down at what David had deemed as ‘her place.’ He placed a glass of wine in front of her, and smiled as he sat down across from her. 

“How long do I have you for tonight?” He asked before he began to eat, and Julia shrugged. 

“As long as you want me, I suppose,” Julia said with an air of indifference that David knew instantly was entirely put on. Her smooth veneer faded as she began to laugh. “Kim told me they’ll switch out my security every couple of hours for as long as I’m here.”

“What was that with Kim earlier?” He asked with a knowing grin as he took another bite from his plate. 

“Oh, _that_ ,” Julia said, rolling her eyes, and feeling her cheeks beginning to turn an embarrassing shade of pink. “She was giving me a hard time about coming here under the impression that we would actually be having a session tonight,” she admitted, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smirk as her gaze landed on David again, offering him a shy smile. 

She was a little thrown by the way he made her feel, honestly. Julia Montague wasn’t used to being soft, or shy, or uncertain, but when she was around David … she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she felt more for him than she had for anyone in a very long time. 

“Ah, yes,” David said, the realization dawning on his face. He took a sip from his own wine glass and nodded slowly. “Kim seems to know you pretty well,” he remarked and Julia nodded. 

“She’s been my PPO for years now,” she told him. “She’s a friend, as well as an employee. In fact, she’s probably one of my closest friends,” Julia said thoughtfully. “This job doesn’t allow for much socializing, if you haven’t noticed…”

David chuckled. 

“Oh, trust me,” he said. “I’ve noticed. So … Kim would know what it was that you were up to if you went off the grid for … a while?” He asked, his eyes darkening, and Julia took a long swig from her glass, feeling her heart begin to beat a little faster. 

“Yes, I would assume she would,” she said after a minute when she was sure her voice would actually work. She shifted in her seat under David’s steady gaze, suddenly feeling as if it had gotten much warmer in the flat. 

“How’s dinner?” He asked, his eyes never leaving hers from across the table. 

“It was wonderful,” she complimented. “But I’m definitely done,” she said, chuckling as she pushed her plate away from her as a sign of commitment to her statement. 

“Can I give you the grand tour?” He asked, standing up and pushing his chair in, turning and offering his hand. Julia took his fingers in her own and laughed. 

“It’s not a huge space, David,” she said with a smirk as she looked around the kitchen and living room. “I think I’ve seen most of it.” 

David laughed. 

“Most, but definitely not _all_ ,” he reassured her, taking her hand and leading her through another door and into his bedroom that was right off of the kitchen. “You haven’t seen this part, have you?” 

Julia looked around David’s bedroom, taking in the space. There were a few things she recognized from their last FaceTime call: a bedside table lamp and a bookshelf stacked with thriller novels and historical fiction. 

“I certainly have not,” she agreed. “But I think you already knew that, didn’t you?” she teased, calling him out on the game he was playing. He knew she had never been here before. Her tone dropped as she stepped toward him. “You just wanted a reason to get me into your bedroom, David.”

“Do I need a reason?” He asked her seriously, arching a brow as he looked at her, his vivid blue eyes peering into her hazel orbs. 

Julia looked down at the floor for a moment, and then back up at him. Meeting his intoxicating gaze, she shook her head slowly back and forth. 

“No, you don’t,” she whispered lowly, watching as he took another step in her direction, and she felt her heart speed up again. They were both done with the pretenses of simply chatting over a meal and wine at the kitchen table. She knew what this night would bring the moment he had suggested they try to pull off a secret mission to see each other during their last video call. And she wasn’t sure she could wait much longer. 

“I’m so glad you could get away tonight, Julia,” David said, his voice softening as he stared at her, almost as if he was memorizing everything about her. 

She nodded wordlessly, unsure what to say. Being here was a huge risk. But one that she was willing to take for him. She had meant what she said to Vosler. She wouldn’t stop seeing David. Not for the sake of party image. And not when she felt things so strongly for him. She was pulled from her consuming thoughts as she felt David’s hand brush against her waist through the material of her dress. 

Reaching a hand out to stroke his face, Julia let her fingertips brush over the stubble on his cheek. There was something different about tonight that she couldn’t quite name. It wasn’t like the first time they had been together. Things seemed to be moving much slower this time around. Like they both wanted to take their time together, and really enjoy their night. Not like they were rushed and had to be done before her driver came looking for them and found them in a compromising position. Quite literally. 

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered, the words slipping from her lips unsolicited as he stared down at her, his eyes bright and observant. 

“How much?” He asked playfully, looking pleased at her admission. She rolled her eyes teasingly, shoving his shoulder lightly. 

“Don’t be cheeky, David,” she lectured, her grin widening, and it was David’s turn to laugh. 

His laughter faded as she felt his hands begin to wander again, one of them coming to the hemline of her dress that stopped midthigh. He toyed with the edge of it, just barely slipping his fingers under the sweater material as he ran the fabric between his thumb and index finger slowly. 

She could feel the backside of his palm brushing against her bare thigh and she swallowed hard, her eyes closing of their own accord. 

“This alright?” he murmured, watching as her eyes popped open again. She nodded quickly, giving him the permission he was seeking as his hand traveled higher. She felt her throat constrict as a breathy sigh slipped from between her lips, her eyes meeting David’s darkened gaze. 

His hand lightly grazed against the lace he found covering her hips, and Julia felt her knees begin to grow weak at the exploration of his hands. 

“Off,” she said breathlessly. It was one word, but David’s fingers stilled against her skin as he pulled back to look at her, making sure he had heard her correctly. His brow quirked as he looked at her, and she nodded, confirming his question. “Take it off,” she repeated, instructing him firmly. 

He reached for the hemline of her dress again, bunching the material in his hands and pushing it up past her hips. Looking down as her legs were slowly revealed to him, he felt his mouth go dry as he continued to divest her of her clothing. Raising her arms above her head as he undressed her, Julia felt her breathing hitch as her arms were released from the confines of her sweater dress and it was pulled over her head.

She watched as David took a step back, staring at her with a slack jaw as he looked her over, taking in every bit of the hunter green lace lingerie she was wearing underneath her dress. He ogled the way the lace covered her chest, hugging her curves tight and dipping dangerously low between her breasts. The straps hugging her body were held together with delicate little bows. With his gaze traveling lower, he bit his lip at the matching sheer knickers she was wearing, lace covering the most delicate part of her body. 

He felt his mouth go dry. 

“Well?” Julia finally murmured lowly, practically purring as she interrupted the show he was giving himself as his eyes roamed her body, and his eyes flew to her face where he was rewarded with a knowing grin from Julia. She looked very pleased with herself. And as David let his eyes begin to travel her body again, he thought that she had every right to do so. 

If the air wasn’t so charged between them, Julia might have laughed. But the way David was looking at her was making it difficult for her to breathe as her chest rose and fell slowly under his gaze. 

“Are you the only one getting a show tonight, David?” She whispered, taking another step toward him, her fingers coming out to trace the muscles of his chest beneath the thin material of his shirt. “Because I would very much like for this to be off of you,” she breathed, watching as David’s gaze fell to where her hand was brushing against him. 

David dropped the dress he had still been holding in his hand unceremoniously to the floor as he met her in the middle of the room, closing his eyes as her fingers brushed against his his chest knowingly, her nails scraping across his nipple through his shirt knowingly as he let out a hiss of satisfaction. 

Julia grinned at him, clearly satisfied with herself and also with his reaction as he reached for his shirt, pulling it quickly over his head and letting it land on the growing pile of clothes that were suddenly littering his bedroom floor. She watched as he dropped the shirt to the floor, and she felt her eyes glaze over slightly at the familiar sight of his bare chest. 

She bit down on her lip as her fingers traveled through the dark hair she found there, scraping a little harder with her nails than she had meant to. But her grin widened as David’s eyes closed and a gasp tumbled from his mouth at the mix of pain and pleasure. She had a feeling there would be marks they would both have to hide tomorrow. And they were just getting started. 

“Your turn,” he challenged, his blue eyes darkening as let his eyes roam over the green lace once more. He watched as Julia reached behind her back, unsnapping the material and letting it fall to the ground without any effort to stop it as it landed at her feet. It was as if they were playing a very tense version of strip poker, and David resisted the urge to chuckle at just how good Julia’s pokerface was. 

His eyes fell to her bare breasts, his hands splaying out to touch them, his thumbs brushing against her perfectly pink nipples slowly, watching as her head fell back from the pleasure he was creating within her. Leaning forward, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he began to move his mouth on a path across her body. Going from her lips to her jaw, and then down her neck, he didn’t stop the movement as he felt her hands come to his belt, working furiously to undo the buckle that was keeping her from her prize. 

Getting to her collarbone, he began to suck diligently, brushing his tongue over her the pale skin of her chest. As she freed his belt from it’s restraints where it fell to the floor with a clunk, her free hand came to his neck, keeping him in place and encouraging him not to stop. 

David took a deep breath as he pulled away, kissing her lips quickly again before he returned to the area where a small red mark was beginning to form. He had purposefully made it easy to hide. He looked down at his work proudly as he placed an opened mouth kiss against her skin there, feeling her hands come between them to unbutton and then unzip his jeans. 

Julia wasted no time as her thumbs found her way inside the waistband of his boxers, grasping the black silk material in her fists with his jeans and shoving them both down his legs with a satisfied grunt. Her eyes followed the path of his clothing as it slid to the floor, her gaze pausing where his cock stood at attention, hard and more than ready for her. 

Biting the inside of her cheek, she brushed her fingers against him gently as he jerked against her hand and she grinned. 

“On the bed,” she instructed lowly, enjoying the feeling of taking charge of the situation. It wasn’t often she met a met she felt like she could be completely herself with. David didn’t seem to mind her taking charge and instructing him with what she wanted. In her experience, most men felt emasculated by her power, and it was nice not having to worry about David being one of those blokes. It gave her a sense of satisfaction she hadn’t expected as she watched him kick off his shoes, his boxers and his pants with very little effort. 

He crawled onto the bed as she instructed, watching her with darkened eyes as she sauntered over to the bed, standing at the edge and staring down at him. Kicking her heels off, she peered at him with hooded eyes as she leaned over, slipping her knickers off and dropping them to the pile on the floor. 

David cursed under his breath as he looked up at her, his eyes wide as he watched her shuffle toward him. She wasted no time straddling his body, a knee on each side of him, hugging his lower body to her as she slowly began to rub and rock herself against him breathlessly. 

Leaning forward, she kissed him hard as she hovered above him, bracing her hands on his chest as she sank down onto him slowly, her eyes slamming shut as he shifted beneath her, filling her completely.

David watched with hungry eyes as she stilled for a moment, her eyes closed as she bit down on her lip, tucking her feet underneath his legs. His hands came out to brace her hips, grasping her tightly to him as she began to push up and down on him slowly, setting her own pace as her eyes locked with his. 

He gripped her hips tighter, his nails digging into her skin a little as she found her rhythm, riding him slowly as he met her thrust for thrust beneath her. They were moving slowly, and David didn’t want it to end as he pumps into her, his abs flexing beneath her palms as she steadies herself on his body, taking everything he has to give. 

Leaning forward so he was hitting the perfect spot inside her with each thrust, Julia cried out at the feeling, panting his name as he continued to move inside her. She shifted so she could kiss him, her tongue coming to toy with his as he grasped her hips hard, beginning to speed up as they both moved precariously closer to the edge. 

He watched as she sat up again, her hand coming between their bodies to rub at her clit, her head thrown back at the pleasure she felt beginning to build within her. He cursed under his breath as his hand joined hers, rubbing her slowly in a circular motion as she removed her fingers, letting him take charge and circle her nub insistently, wanting nothing more than to watch her as she was fully pushed over the edge. 

Speeding up her pace as she grinded against him, David could sense she was close by the way she was chanting his name lowly, her eyes squeezed shut. He could feel her body beginning to tremble above him as he pushed into her with more force than before, his thumb still playing with her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Oh, god,” she cried out, feeling her breath seize in her chest as her body tensed. “I’m gonna --” she trailed off, white hot heat taking over her body as she fell forward, jerking against David as he continued to snap his hips into her. 

Feeling her squeeze tight around him and then dissolve into a series of shudders was all it took for David to follow her over the cliff to orgasm, his body pulsing beneath her as he cried out her name, spilling into her recklessly as she breathed hard against his chest, her eyes shut tight as she pulsed around him from time to time.

After they had both settled, he slipped from her body easily, taking a deep breath trying to regain his composure. Once they had come down from their highs, David leaned back against the head of the bed, running his palm over his face as he slid down against the pillows. Pulling Julia in tight to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to his side as her head rested in the crook of his neck. 

Both of them were still catching their breath when David felt Julia’s body shift toward him, her leg coming to rest over his as she scooted in as close as she could possibly be to him, her heated body pressed against his side. He could feel her breath against his neck as she reached out, letting her hand rest against his cheek as she closed her eyes. 

David inclined his head to the side, trying his best not to move the rest of his body as he placed an open mouthed kiss against her temple. He grinned as he heard her hum beneath him, her fingers beginning to stroke the rough skin of his cheek. 

A comfortable silence settled between them as David listened to Julia breathe. He thought she might have fallen asleep on him when she finally spoke. 

“I have something to tell you,” she whispered from her place on his chest, her head not moving. 

“Alright…” David said uncertainly, intrigued by her confession. He watched as she turned her body so she was looking at him, her chin resting on his chest. She looked very serious about whatever it was, and he felt himself suddenly growing nervous. 

His mind automatically went to the worst case scenario. Had this been their last night together? Was she going to end it here and now? Was the stress of everything starting to finally get to her? 

“What is it, Julia?” He finally asked, unnerved by her silence. Her expression told him that she was thinking about something, though what it was, he wasn’t sure. He watched as she took a deep breath, almost like she was summoning the courage to do something difficult, and he felt his stomach flip in anticipation. 

Julia sat up a little, propping herself up on his chest. 

“I just … wanted to tell you ….” she paused again, still looking unsure. And David groaned. 

“Christ, Julia, you’re scaring me,” he told her, leaning back on his elbows and sitting up a little to look at her. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.” 

Julia nodded. She knew she could tell him anything. She just wanted to make sure she did it right. 

“I just wanted to tell you that ... I love you, too,” her words were rushed and strung together and David thought he must have heard her wrong when he looked at her, his face obviously showing his surprise. 

He watched as she pulled away from him, burying her face in her pillow at her confession. It was a silly gesture that made them both chuckle. David pulled on her shoulder gently, turning her to look at him. 

“Did you just say … what I think you said?” He asked quietly, not wanting to make a fool of himself in this particular moment. “You love me, _too_?” 

His emphasis was on the last word and Julia looked up at him with a cheeky little grin. 

“I might have heard you,” she admitted. “The first time you said it, you know, before … on FaceTime,” she said softly, her smile finally peeking through. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to hear you, so I just … wanted to take some time to really think about our situation, and figure some things out.” 

David reached out taking her hand and interlacing their fingers. 

“And did you figure things out?” He asked, unable to hide his nerves from her. 

She nodded. 

“I did,” she told him slowly. “It scared me when I first heard you say it,” she admitted. “Not because I didn’t feel the same way … but because it scared me that I _did_ feel the same way. I’m coming out of a nasty marriage, David. And before I met you, I had decided to write off having these feelings for anyone ever again. I was going to work on my career, and I had a clear path emerging to Number 10. I could see it happening.”

David nodded, waiting for her to finish. 

“But then I met you,” she said, her eyes finally looking into his. “And that changed everything.

That path to Number 10 wasn’t as clear anymore … and it still isn’t,” she added. “But I’m feeling things for you that I swore I would never allow myself to feel again. Because it was too messy. But, I think it’s too late for that. Because I _do_ love you, and even if it takes more work to get to the top with someone by my side, that’s a chance I’m willing to take.” 

David knew he was grinning like an idiot by the time Julia finished, and he squeezed her hand tightly in his own. Taking a deep breath, he tried to figure out the words he wanted to say. He hadn’t rehearsed this, though he had thought about it a lot lately, the reasons why he loved Julia. 

“We’re both coming into this with baggage, Julia,” he reassured her. “You have your ex, and I have mine. You have your high-profile job, and I have my children… but that doesn’t make me want this to work any less. I would be on the front page of every gossip rag in the city if it meant I got to go out in public, kiss you in the street, and let everyone know that you’re mine.”

Julia could feel the emotion threatening to overwhelm her as she listened to him speak. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had made her feel this important. Not in a political sense. Not in terms of them getting something they wanted from her. But just _wanting_ _her_. 

“I want us to have a real go at this,” he confessed. “I want us to go on dates like a couple, and argue like a real couple, and make love like a real couple. Is that what you want, too, Julia?”

They were laying on their sides, facing each other at this point, as they shared the same pillow. She offered him a bright smile, nodding slowly. All her life, her path had been linear, maybe it was time for her to take a few unscheduled detours along the way. 

“I want that, too,” she breathed, reaching out to lazily stroke the scars and mottled skin that covered one side of his body. “I just want to be with you.”

David let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding in. 

“Well, now that we’ve decided about that … what would you say about joining me for a _very_ hot shower, Ms. Montague?” He asked, raising his brows in a suggestive manner. 

Julia smirked. 

“I think I could be convinced, Mr. Budd,” she told him, leaning forward and kissing him warmly. “Let me just text my security detail and tell them I’ll be here for a bit longer,” she said with a little shake of her head. 

“I’m going to get so much grief from Kim,” she muttered under her breath with an expression that made David laugh. 

“She already knows,” he told her matter-of-factly, suddenly sounding proud. 

She looked up at him in surprise. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I _mean_ you might be surprised to know how often your PPO and I communicate about you,” he teased her, sitting up. “I might have told her that if I got you here tonight, I wasn’t letting you go until morning.”

Julia sighed dramatically. 

“I should have known,” she said, shaking her head again as she put her phone back on the bedside table, looking over at David, unable to shake the happy grin from her face. 

“I like Kim,” David said with a half shrug. “Plus, I owe her. She did set us up... Our matchmaker, if you will.”

Julia laughed at that, pulling the sheet around herself and sitting up as well. 

“I see,” she said thoughtfully. “Just remind me never to leave the two of you alone together in a room,” she teased. “Who knows what sort of plans you might come up with while I’m not around.”

David got to his feet, watching the way Julia’s eyes traveled the length of his naked body with a proud sense of satisfaction. 

“The only plan I have right now, Julia...” he began, offering her his hand, “...is to get you into my shower.”

She grinned, rolling her eyes in exaggeration. 

“You have a one track mind, David,” she said, allowing him to help her to her feet. 

“That sounds about right!” He said with a grin, gathering her in his arms and lifting her with ease as she let out a squeal of surprise, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. 

“I _do_ love a man with a plan,” she murmured, her lips coming to meet his as his hands ran over her ass as he held her tightly to him, making long strides toward his bathroom. 

David glanced over his shoulder, making sure Julia was sleeping before he reached for his phone. Seeing her chest rising and falling under a crooked sheet that was half-splayed over her body, he resisted the urge to reach out and run his fingers up and down her exposed back. But she looked so peaceful. He didn’t want to disturb her.

Glancing down at the phone in his hand, he pulled up Kim’s contact, sending her a quick message. 

**_Everything clear, Kim?_ **

Her short response came a moment later. 

**_All good. Enjoy your night, David. Take care of the principal._ **

David had to admit he was breathing a little easier knowing that Kim and her team were still keeping watch over Julia. He would have to wake her before the sun came up so they could get her home before anyone saw them, but for now, he was content just to see her sleeping so peacefully after the week she’d had. 

Julia had filled him in over dinner about her meeting with Vosler, and the conditions they had laid out for her continued work as the Home Secretary. The Prime Minister was not his favorite person, something that did not shock Julia as he confessed it to her. She had smugly replied that she knew he was a Labour voter before she even met him in person. 

“I won’t hold it against you,” she had teased, as he leaned over and nipped at her mouth with a chuckle as he got up to refill their wine. 

She had kept the conversation about her ex-husband short, only telling him she had officially started the process to have their marriage dissolved. David hadn’t wanted to pry, but he still had some sort of niggling feeling in his belly about Roger. There was something bigger at play here. And he was determined to figure out what it was. 

Glancing over at her again, she watched as she shifted slightly in her sleep, settling into another position as she dozed fitfully. Getting up from the bed with a wince (that immediately turned to a grin) at his soreness, he wrapped his gray towel around his waist, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. 

Turning on the sink so he wouldn’t be overheard, he dialed a familiar number. 

“Deepak, it’s me,” he said as his former partner’s voicemail picked up. “I want you to dig into Penhaligon,” he said, his voice terse. “Find out everything you can about what he’s involved in. There is nothing too great or too small... I’m not going to let Julia get hurt. Thanks, mate. I owe you one.” 

He hung up, thinking about his previous conversation with Sharma a few days earlier. What was Roger Penhaligon up to?


	12. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David stops by Julia's penthouse unexpectedly, and they have dinner. And do some other (NSFW) things. 
> 
> “Are you trying to pretend I don’t get to see your bedroom tonight?” He asked, his tone low. “You’ve seen mine.” 
> 
> Julia scoffed. 
> 
> “You only get to see my bedroom if you are very, very good, David,” she whispered, taking a step toward him. 
> 
> “Oh, I’m very good, Julia,” he said with a smirk, swallowing hard as she leaned in so her face was dangerously close to his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! I never intend for it to be this long between updates, but life happens, ya know? Anyway, here is the latest chapter of Knock, where David gets a tour of Julia's penthouse (bedroom and bathtub included, so let me just plug in another NSFW mention here) and they begin to connect some of the dots about what's going on around them. 
> 
> I'm assuming based on my list of things that still have to happen before I can wrap up this story, that we're getting closer to the ending. For now, I'll say my goal is 15 chapters. But that could change at any point. I do love my words. 
> 
> So, hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter. I would love to hear what you guys think is going on behind the scenes with Roger. Your insight comes with a complimentary I Hate Roger Penhaligon Club shirt. Hahahaha. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I hope everyone is staying safe and sane. It seems easier said that done some days more than others. Xoxo.

Louise Rayburn blinked a few times, rereading the names that had popped up on her computer screen. No, that couldn’t be right. She read the list again, her eyes narrowing. 

“Son of a bitch…” she murmured under her breath.

“Boss, you’re gonna want to see this,” she called out, motioning her DCI over to her station. 

“What is it, Louise?” Deepak Sharma asked, quickening his stride as he crossed the room. 

“I know Commander Sampson wanted us to take a closer look at organized crime in London,” she explained, pointing to her screen. “I think I might have just found what we need to nail Luke Aikens,” she said breathlessly and Sharma’s eyes widened.

“Or at least something to get us started…”

“Well done, Louise,” Sharma said proudly, leaning in closer to her computer. “Show me what you’ve got.”

“Well, I know there were some red flags with an offshore bank account in the Caymans,” Louise said. “So I’ve been following that, and I came across this money transfer. It looks like half a million pounds was transferred into Aikens account from a fund in Switzerland. He then turned around and paid a man … Nathan Jacobs … a third of that amount.”

Sharma’s eyes narrowed. 

“Who sent Aikens the money? And what did he pay off this Jacobs person for?” he asked, rubbing at his chin and Louise shrugged. 

“I’m not there yet, but I’ll keep looking.” 

Sharma nodded. 

“Keep me posted with what you find,” he told Louise. “We’re all in for a hell of a promotion if we can take Aikens and his organization down this time. Great stuff.” 

As he returned to his office, Sharma debated the pros and cons of letting the Commander know they had found something unusual in Aikens financials. But ultimately, it would be better if he waited to see what came of Louise’s search before he blew the whistle officially. 

They had been trying to take down Aikens for years, since Sharma first joined the force, even. But they could never get anything to stick. The money trails often seemed to disappear before they could ever get a solid lead. But Deepak was determined not to let that happen this time. 

Aikens was responsible for a large ring of activity within the city. Illegal arms smuggling, drug deals, organized crime … you name it, he did it. If they were able to get this menace off the streets, he and his team would be lauded as heroes, a change of pace he certainly wouldn’t mind embracing. 

Sitting down behind his desk, he reached for his cellphone which was beeping, alerting him of a new text message. 

**Anything on Penhaligon?**

Sharma sighed. David. The former ‘P.S. Budd’ was certainly persistent, he would give him that. 

It had been two weeks since Sharma had warned David about Roger Penhaligon and what he was up to. But since then, things seemed to have mostly gone quiet. He had been in touch with his former partner a few times about other things, but David was always itching to know if anything new had come up in the Penhaligon case. 

**Nothing yet, Dave. I’ve got him on my radar. Will let you know, mate.**

Deepak was grateful things had seemed to calm down for David and the Home Secretary.  _ Julia,  _ he corrected himself. That was one of the things David still reminded him of often. That the woman he was seeing was Julia. Not just the Home Secretary for the United Kingdom. Sharma bit back a chuckle. David could tell him that all he wanted, but the way the media had seen it (and still saw it), he was the Home Secretary’s mystery man on the side. Something Sharma intended to give Dave a good teasing about for a long time.

Even with the statement the Home Office had released, the press still clamored to find out more about the man that Julia Montague had seemed to find so easily after beginning to dissolve her marriage to Roger Penhaligon. The shock of the split of Britain’s Political Power Couple had been the talk of the city for almost a week, with every morning show in the country speculating the true cause of their demise. Until one day, no one really seemed to care any more. 

The world moved on. And so had David and Julia. 

  
  


For Julia, the media buzz had officially done little to hurt her. She got the occasional glare or snicker from other MPs when she entered the room, but having Vosler’s official support behind her meant her job had not been impacted. And no one was bold enough to bring the topic up to her face either.

Although, the more she tried to find out about Vosler and his wrongdoings, the more she felt as if she was a part of something dirty. Some sort of cover up that the Prime Minister was in on, and that Roger was working desperately to undermine. Every day, she opened the newspaper with one eye open, waiting to see something splashed across the front page about Roger taking down Vosler with his kompromat. But the headlines had yet to come. 

Julia needed an in. Someone on the police force who could help her dig into Roger and what he knew. It was all one big race for time, but she also knew she had to be utterly certain before she could make any sort of move. It all felt like a very delicate game of chess. And Julia hated chess. She always had. 

Placing her tablet down, Julia resolved to call it an early night tonight as she placed her hand over her mouth, yawning sleepily.

Deciding she would face time David for a bit and see what she could scrounge up the kitchen for a quick dinner, she aimed to be in bed two hours from now. She laughed at herself. She didn’t have that much self-discipline. Plus, knowing she and David, they would spend more time on face time than that anyway. 

She had been true to her word to the Prime Minister, and had limited her contact in the eyes of the public with David. But that didn’t mean they didn’t speak often, and that they didn’t face time when her nights at the Home Office were cut unexpectedly short. Ever since that night at his flat, the two of them had been practically inseparable, and there were days that Julia wished she could just tell everyone else to sod off and let her go see her boyfriend. 

She chewed at her lip thoughtfully, thinking over the word as she dialed David’s number. Was he her boyfriend? She felt a bit silly being a grown woman and using the term. Was ‘partner’ better? She wasn’t sure. She frowned as the call went unanswered and glanced down at her watch. David hadn’t mentioned being unavailable tonight. 

Shrugging and deciding to go back to her detective work, she picked up her tablet again, keying in ‘John Vosler’ in the search engine. She stifled another yawn as she began to sort through search results, trying to decipher the links and stories she had already read. 

At one point, she caught herself nodding off and jumped, letting out a startled noise of surprise, as there was a knock at her door. Looking at her watch again, her brow furrowed together. She wasn’t expecting anyone tonight. Her mind went through the possibilities as she pushed herself up from the couch with Herculean effort and slowly made her way over to the door. If it was that little shit Rob MacDonald again, she was determined to send him home with his tail between his legs. Even with the news of her affair splashed all over the front of every tabloid in the city, her overeager aide still couldn’t get it through his head she wasn’t interested. Yawning, she looked through the peephole in her front door, surprised to see Kim standing there. 

Opening the door, she was grateful it was only her PPO as she thought about her sloppy appearance and how she would look to anyone else right now. In a pair of black satin pajama pants and a green thermal shirt with her hair thrown up into a messy bun was hardly the image Julia wanted to portray to anyone. 

“Kim?” She asked in surprise, frowning at her PPOs unexpected appearance. “Is anything the matter?”

The blonde shook her head, quick to reassure her principal. 

“No, ma’am,” she told her. “I was just coming in to switch shifts with Burt at the front, and ran into someone pacing a little nervously out front,” she said, indicating her head to the left, just past where Julia had opened the door. Her face broke out into a knowing grin, and Julia stared at her blankly for a moment before peeking her head out into the hallway. 

When she saw David standing next to Kim, her smile brightened. 

“Well, hello!” She said, reaching out and wrapping her arms around David in a tight hug, holding onto him a bit longer than necessary. “This is a surprise,” she said, her lips brushing against his cheek. 

“Aye,” David said with a proud smirk. “I got tired of seeing your face through a screen,” he teased. “I missed the real thing. And being able to do this.”

Before Julia could speak again, he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own, and kissing her as if they had been apart for months on end. 

Kim chuckled, watching the two of them for a moment before she cleared her throat, feeling as if she was interrupting a very private moment between her principal and her partner. 

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me, ma’am,” she murmured, turning away and heading down the stairs before Julia could say anything else. “Though I doubt you will!” She called from somewhere in the stairwell, her sassy remark echoing down the hall. 

Julia chuckled against David’s lips as they parted for air. 

“You two really have to stop teaming up on me like this,” she teased, finally releasing her arms from around David’s neck as he laughed. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I stopped by unannounced,” he said, suddenly feeling sheepish. “I really had missed seeing your face,” he admitted. “And being able to kiss you,” he whispered before he leaned in for another kiss, his hand beginning to move downward and grasping her hip in his large palm. 

“Alright, alright,” Julia said, pulling herself from his grasp and giving him a pointed look as she took a step back. “Let’s go inside before we give the neighbors a free show, hmmm?” 

“Lead the way,” David murmured, his hands coming to her hips as he followed her into the penthouse, his focus on little else other than how tightly Julia’s shirt was clinging to the top half of her body. 

Catching sight of herself in the mirror in the entryway, Julia gasped. 

“God, how can you even want to kiss me when I look like this?” She asked, her cheeks flushing at her unkempt appearance. There was a big difference between a facetime appearance and one where your lover showed up at your door to surprise you. 

David didn’t miss a beat, leaning forward and capturing her earlobe between his teeth as he whispered, “I want to do everything to you,” he said matter-of-factly, his tone dropping as his eyes met hers in the reflection of the mirror before he leaned forward, kissing the spot behind her ear that he knew drove her wild. 

Julia bit back a moan at the feeling of his lips on her skin as he began to suck insistently, his tongue coming out to trace a path behind the shell of her ear. She shuddered in his arms and David chuckled, finally pulling away and looking around the penthouse. 

Julia hadn’t been kidding. He could see why she didn’t like this place. It was pretentious and pristine as far as the eye could see, and also very much not Julia’s style. David cringed.

“So this is the penthouse,” he murmured, letting out a low whistle as he took in the surroundings. He turned to face her again. “Do I get the grand tour?” he asked smartly, his grin widening as he watched Julia try to collect her wits from where he had left her panting for him by the front door. 

“You really … want a tour right now?” She asked in surprise, and David nodded quickly. 

“I didn’t  _ just _ come over to seduce you, you know,” he said, his cheekiness earning a knowing look from Julia. 

“What a disappointment,” she teased, brushing past him and making sure to run her fingertips across the back of his light blue button down, making sure he could feel her nails digging lightly into his back. She didn’t miss the way his muscles trembled beneath her touch as she grinned. 

“Well, this is the opulent living room,” she introduced, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was following her. “With furniture I hate,” she added quickly. “The kitchen,” she said, continuing the tour, “which, as you know, I spend very little time in,” she said with a smirk as she heard David laugh behind her. 

“Hey, we can’t all make the best spaghetti in the city, you know,” she teased him, unable to resist as she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Aye, that’s true,” he said with a nod as they continued their tour. 

“The view from the terrace is the best,” she told him, coming to stand in front of a wall of windows that looked out over the city. He easily recognized Regent’s Park in the distance. 

“You weren’t kidding about being able to see the park from your place!” He said, and Julia shook her head. “It’s my favorite thing about this place.”

“Next to the tub?” He asked with a smirk, and Julia felt her cheeks flush. 

“Maybe one day you’ll get to see why I like that tub so much, Mr. Budd,” she told him with a wink before she kept moving. 

“I hope so,” he muttered under his breath. “After all, the night is young.”

“Through there is my study and the guest bedroom,” she said, pointing down the hall as if she hadn’t heard him, though her smirk told him otherwise. “Then there’s my bedroom and the master bath down that hall,” she said, as they moved back into the kitchen.

“Are you trying to pretend I don’t get to see your bedroom tonight?” He asked, his tone low. “You’ve seen mine.” 

Julia scoffed. 

“You only get to see my bedroom if you are very, very good, David,” she whispered, taking a step toward him. 

“Oh, I’m  _ very _ good, Julia,” he said with a smirk, swallowing hard as she leaned in so her face was dangerously close to his. 

David closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very, very weak as Julia closed the distance between them. She was making it abundantly clear that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. 

“Julia,” he said warningly, his voice dropping and his accent thickening. 

“Tell me, David,” her voice had changed now, too, and he swallowed hard as she took another step forward, her chest practically touching his at this point. “What are you thinking about right now?”

He thought he would practically do anything she asked him to if she was using  _ that  _ voice. 

“I want to hear you tell me that you want me,” he said lowly. “That you’ve missed me … and you want me to touch you.”

Julia’s grin widened, turning into a bit of an arrogant smirk. The air was charged between them, and they were both finding it a bit hard to breathe in the stifling space between them

“I want your hands on me, David,” she said, her teeth worrying against the sensitive skin of her bottom lip as she watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath. “I want you to  _ touch _ me.”

“Where?” He breathed.

She was thoughtful for a minute, reaching her hand out and caressing his cheek slowly, her fingertips running over the stubble of his jaw. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, being sure to let her lips brush against the sensitive skin of his ear lobe as he trembled slightly beneath the featherlight touch of her lips. 

“Everywhere,” she said, finally through with the pretense that nothing was going to happen between them tonight. 

Her answer was one word, but it was one word that made him go weak at the knees.  Instead of answering verbally, he stepped forward, grasping her shoulders in his hands a little more forcefully than she had expected. 

But that didn’t matter as his lips were on hers again. His hands began to wander along her body and he groaned against her mouth as she practically pushed herself into his palms, her hips canting toward him as he gripped each side of her waist, and she felt her body buck involuntarily toward his.

Letting her tongue sneak out, she swiped it across David’s lips slowly, as if she were asking for permission. He granted it quickly, shivering as he felt her slip it into his mouth to tangle with hers, each of them making small sounds of pleasure as they moved together in unison as he steered her backward into the living room. 

Turning them so that his back was to the couch, he lowered himself down, never losing contact with Julia’s lips as she straddled his body, her lower half pressed desperately against his as she braced her arms on each side of the couch behind his body.

She was beginning to lose her train of thought as David’s large, rough hands began to wander across her body. She felt his hand slip underneath her shirt and skim the soft skin of her stomach as she grinned hard against his mouth, her lips still on his.

Finally breaking their kiss with an abrupt popping sound, she leaned her head back in pleasure, crying out as she felt David’s cock straining beneath her. His free hand came to her mouth, covering it with his palm so they wouldn’t be overheard by any of her neighbors. 

Julia thrust her hips harder against his lap, watching as his eyes slammed shut at the pressure she was putting on him through thick, suffocating denim. His hips bucked involuntarily beneath her thighs.

Instead of slowing things down, she reached for the hem of her thermal, taking it and pulling it over her head without hesitation. 

She watched as his eyes dropped to her chest, taking in the pretty silk bra that matched the silk knickers she wore underneath her lounge pants. Though he didn’t know that yet. Julia’s gaze dropped as well, watching as his thumb brushed across one of her nipples that was covered with purple lace and matching silk. 

He gaze traveled to her face, watching her eyelids droop closed as he toyed with her breast, palming it roughly in his hand through the thin material. Julia cried out again as he brought his thumb to travel across the sensitive skin of her nipple again, grinning as he watched her respond to his touch, loving the way it pebbled instantly underneath the cup of her bra.

“David...” she murmured his name again as she leaned into him, pressing her body against his as much as their current position would allow. He didn’t say anything, but instead was rewarded with another gasp as he turned his attention to her other breast, paying it the same attention as the first. But this time, he lowered his head, replacing his thumb with his tongue as he pushed the material of her bra to the side, running it over her skin slowly.

“Please,” Julia muttered breathlessly, unable to tear her eyes away from what his mouth was currently doing to her. She both loved and hated the way he made her beg for him.

She could feel the arousal pooling fully between her legs. Taking one of his hands that rested on her waist as his mouth continued to work her breast, she led it to the waistband of her pants, dropping the not-so-subtle hint of what she wanted him to do next. 

He pulled away in surprise, his brow furrowing at her boldness as his eyes followed where she had placed his hand. He thought he felt her stomach quiver against his hand as he reached for the elastic, pushing it down as he felt his throat go dry. 

She was looking down at him from where she knelt over him, unable to handle the way he was concentrating on his task as he pushed the material down her legs the best he could from their current seated position. Torturing her as he slowly undressed her. 

“David...” she murmured again, sighing as she watched him. He looked up at her with a charming grin. 

“Good things come to those who wait, Julia,” he whispered, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her belly button that had her squirming against his mouth as she let out a squeal of surprise. 

“That tickles!” She cried out, unable to help the giggle that tumbled from her lips. 

David looked up at her mischievously as his lips moved a centimeter lower, coming closer to what she wanted him most. Julia sucked in a breath, suddenly growing serious, her laughter fading as she felt the tell-tale flip of her stomach at the feeling of his lips against her skin. 

“Stand up,” he murmured, his voice authoritative as she did what he said without questioning him. Looking up at her, his eyes never leaving hers, he grinning as he reached for the waistband of her pants, pushing them down her hips slowly until they landed on the floor with a thud. 

Coming eye to eye with those matching purple silk knickers, he swallowed hard. He was right at eye level with the bow on the waistband, and he wasn’t sure if he could even speak, he was so overwhelmed by his desire for her. 

She was so lost in the thought of David undressing for her, she didn’t notice as his hand reached out to toy with the bow in the center of her knickers and she jumped in surprise as she felt his hands so close to her center. Wanting more than anything for him to get on with it, she sighed breathlessly, her hands coming down to rest on the top of his head, her fingers tangling in his curls. 

“David,” she let out a strangled moan as his hand continued downward, his thumb coming to brush against her swollen lips through the silk of her underwear. 

“This for me?” He asked with a knowing smirk, leaning forward as his lips brushed quickly against the material which was practically soaked through by now. 

“Yes,” she breathed, her legs suddenly feeling weak beneath her as she felt his mouth skim her most sensitive area. She cursed the silk that separated him from her skin. Pulling away, he reached for both of her hips, pushing her back from him. 

Julia blinked at him in confusion a few times, not sure why he suddenly seemed to be moving away from her instead of closer to her. 

“Show me where your bedroom is,” he said, his voice low as he watched the way she stared at him with hooded eyes. She didn’t hesitate to take his hand and lead him down the hall.

They were in her dimly lit bedroom a minute later, and reaching out for her, David grabbed her naked hips, his fingers caressing the soft skin there as he pushed her backwards toward the large, plush bed in the middle of the room. Sinking down onto it, she shuffled backward so she was leaning against the headboard, watching him. 

David wasted no time in pulling off his shirt and his pants, leaving them in a pile on the floor before he lowered himself onto the bed on all fours, crawling toward a waiting Julia. Reaching her quickly, he straddled her body, running his thumb across her jawline. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach insistently as he pressed his body to hers and she grinned as she reached between them to stroke him slowly, running her nails slowly across the hardness of him, still covered by the thin material of his tight boxers. 

He let his eyes drift shut, tilting his head forward as his mouth fell open. 

“We should really take care of that,” she breathed, pressing her lips against his open mouth. “Here, let me,” she murmured, shifting them so that she was on top of him. 

David’s eyes popped open as he felt her sliding down his body and he felt his heart quicken as she placed her lips gently on his cock; thin, black cotton, the only thing separating her mouth from his skin. 

Reaching for his hip, she pushed the material down on one side, watching as he lifted a hip to assist her with the other. When she had managed to get the boxers off, she grinned proudly as she tossed them over her shoulder. She couldn’t help but glance down at him, grinning as she took in the sight of him, ready to burst completely for her. She looked up at David as she ran her thumb across the sensitive tip of him and his body automatically shuddered in response. 

As she stuck her tongue out to finally get a taste of him, he thought he might come from that single stroke of her tongue alone. 

He groaned. 

“Julia” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes silently questioning him. “As much as I … would love to see that delicious mouth of yours on my cock…” he frowned. “I’m dying to be inside you.” 

His words were tense as he looked down at her with eyes full of desire. She felt herself warm under his scrutiny as his eyes roved over her body. 

Scooting back up so she was face to face with him, her mouth formed a slight smirk. “I would say you’re very impatient, Mr. Budd” she began, her finger trailing through the hair on his chest as her nails scraped lightly against his chest. “But I want you, so I’ll allow it.” 

Her words were breathy as her fingers continued their downward trail, ghosting over his abs and moving down until she was grasping him in her palm, squeezing him gently. 

David didn’t need telling twice as he flattened Julia on her back so she was looking up at him. Her eyes were rapt with anticipation as she felt his hand come down to guide hers against him. 

She grasped the side of his face as he pushed himself inside her, holding himself above her on his forearms. 

They both gasped together at the sensation as he felt himself bottom out in her lush, wet heat, providing ample wetness for him as he began to move slowly inside of her. Both of them were panting for breath as Julia braced herself against his arms, squeezing the bulging muscles of his biceps hard as he thrust in and out of her. She had her head thrown back against the bed, biting her bottom lip forcefully with each thrust as he rocked her body slowly, over and over again. 

She smiled against his lips, reaching up and running a hand through his unruly mane. Her gaze slid down to where they were joined and she moved slightly beneath him, canting her hips against his body to make her intentions clear.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he sighed. 

“God, you feel so good,” he murmured and she felt herself grow infinitely more turned on at his words, her cheeks flushing red. 

“I’ve missed you,” she replied, her lips coming to press against his. She gasped against his mouth as he withdrew from her almost completely before he slammed back into her and she cried out at the feel of him, hard inside her. Wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning her feet on his ass, encouraging him, she threw her head back, not caring one bit about her neighbors hearing as she moaned loudly and sighed breathily to encourage him.

He felt his stomach tighten at how vocal Julia was being and he groaned, reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers. David wanted to take things slowly, not wanting it all to end too soon, but Julia had other ideas as she met him thrust for thrust, taking him in deeper and squeezing him tightly between her walls. 

When David pulled out again, she pushed at his chest, turning them so that he was flat on his back again. He looked up at her in surprise as she straddled him, and he could feel how wet she was against his abs as she brushed against him purposefully. Reaching his palms out without hesitation, he palmed each breast roughly, his thumb coming to tweak each hardened nipple.

Taking one of his hands, he moved it to her lower back, bending her forward so he could take a breast in his mouth, licking and sucking hungrily at her as she mewled at the feel of his lips on her overly sensitive skin. Looking up at her as he continued to move his tongue against her skin, he watched as her jaw dropped from the flash of arousal he was creating in her in more ways than one. 

Sitting up again, she hesitantly withdrew from his mouth, straddling his hips as she knelt above him on her knees. Taking him in her palm, she stroked him a few times, watching with glee as he hissed at the feeling of her hands on him as her thumb brushed across the tip of him, leaving him trembling for her. 

She hovered over him for just a minute before she sank down onto him with a soft sigh, feeling him fill her completely again. David’s back arched and he let out a groan as her hands came to rest against the curls of his chest hair as she rode him slowly, up and down, over and over again. 

Watching her bare breasts bounce in the moonlight shadowing the room, David reached out, grasping her hips tightly to his as he thrust into her with everything he had. He could feel the beads of sweat forming along his forehead and he shivered. 

Julia watched him with hooded eyes, feeling herself come closer to the edge with every thrust he gave her, his cock buried deep inside of her. The tight grasp of his hands on her hips only spurred her on further as she squeezed around him, feeling her walls beginning to contract. 

“David,” she murmured hotly, drawing out his name as his hand came down to satisfy her again, rubbing his index finger against her clit as she felt her body begin to stiffen at the dual sensation. 

Leaning forward, she kissed him sloppily, taking his plush bottom lip between her teeth and biting down on it as she began to writhe above him, taking him deeper inside with each thrust of his hips. 

He recognized the metallic taste of blood as she bit down on his lip and he cried out, his hoarse groan a mix of pain and pleasure. Shutting his eyes tightly, he could feel the tingling sensation that he knew was a tell-tale sign of impending orgasm. 

“I want you to come with me,” he whispered, opening his eyes and looking up at her as she continued to ride him, her pace becoming more frantic as she stared down at him, her own bottom lip grasped tightly between her teeth as she nodded quickly. David could tell she was close, as he reached out, bringing his free hand to her breasts.

“Fuck,” she cried out, as the sensation of him touching her everywhere she needed him most was an overload for her senses. Grasping onto his shoulders, she felt her body seize, freezing in motion as David continued to pump into her, determined to push them both over the edge at the same time. 

Their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and as he thrust into her one last time, Julia let out a final cry, her walls convulsing around him as he spilled into her recklessly, his body going limp beneath her as he bucked into her a few final times before stilling beneath her. 

Without hesitation, Julia leaned forward, resting against David’s chest while he was still sheathed inside her. Finding a comfortable spot for her head to fit in the crook of his shoulder, she closed her eyes, feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her own as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Running his fingers up and down her back slowly, she sighed as she felt his lips at her temple, kissing her there as his hands continued to stroke her skin gently. 

They were both quiet for a long time as they laid there together on the bed, neither of them willing to break the connection just yet. 

“Are you hungry?” she asked after a few long, silent minutes, her nails scraping across the planes of David’s bare chest as they lay cuddled together. 

David slowly opened one eye, looking down at her and was about to say something when his stomach growled, causing him and Julia to both start to laugh. 

“Starving,” he finally said. “Obviously.”

Julia smirked. 

“I’ll go see what I can find us in the kitchen,” she murmured sleepily, trying to pull away from David, who had his arm still wrapped tightly around her. 

“I want food, but I don’t want you to move,” he explained, still not releasing her from his grasp. 

Julia smirked. 

“You can’t have it both ways, David,” she reminded him. “Let me go see what I can scrounge up and I’ll be back in five minutes,” she promised, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. 

She pulled away quickly as she felt his hands begin to wander. 

“Oh, no, you don’t!” she cried out, scooting away from him before his hands could go too far. Climbing from the bed, she moved to the bathroom, slipping on her robe. Reappearing in the doorway, she shook her head. 

“Don’t move,” she told him with a grin as she knotted the silk material loosely at her waist. 

Julia was gone longer than five minutes, but when she returned, she was proudly boasting a tray she had to carry in both hands and David eyed her curiously. Pausing at the edge of the bed, she bit her lip as she balanced the tray in one hand, handing David one of two glasses of red wine, placing the other on the bedside table. 

“So, I didn’t have time to go to the market this week,” she confessed, sliding into bed next to him and placing the tray between them. “So I made do with what I did have…” she said with a sheepish smile. 

David looked down at the homemade charcuterie board filled with cheese and crackers and meats and fruit. He looked up at her, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Do you ever have actual food here?” He asked her, his voice taking on an overly serious tone. “Or am I going to have to start sending someone to the store to do your shopping for you?” He teased, and Julia rolled her eyes. 

“This covers all of your major food groups, thank you very much,” she pointed out, reaching for a grape and popping it into her mouth. “I’ll convince you one day,” she said with a wide smile and David chuckled as he watched her take a sip of her wine. 

“Grapes in two forms?” He asked, and Julia nodded quickly in agreement. 

“See? You’re catching on already,” she joked, wrinkling her nose in amusement before she leaned forward to kiss him. She tasted of wine, and as she pressed her lips to his, David moaned against her mouth. 

Julia laughed, pulling away and leaning back against the headboard. 

“You need to eat something,” she encouraged. “For energy,” she added with a wink. 

David reached for the tray, grabbing a piece of cheese and a cracker, popping it into his mouth as he stared at her. 

Julia began to laugh. 

“Can you stop looking at me like you want to devour me instead of this tray of food?” She asked, her voice raspy as David grinned at her.

“Busted.” He looked thoughtful for a minute. “I’ll make you a deal, we snack on this  _ very _ fancy dinner you pulled together for us for a little bit longer, you know, for  _ energy _ and things,” he added with a quick wink. “Then you show me that infamous bathtub you’re always sending me pictures from, hmmmm?” 

Julia took a sip of her wine, placing her index finger to her chin. 

“I believe … you have yourself a deal, Mr. Budd,” she said with a grin, leaning forward and kissing him softly again as she blindly felt behind her for the bedside table so she could put her glass down. 

“Keep that up, Julia,” he mumbled against her mouth. “And we’ll never make it to the tub.”

“Is that a promise?” She asked with a knowing smirk as she pulled away, wrapping the sheet tighter around her body as she felt David watching her carefully. 

“It’s definitely a promise,” he said his voice low, and Julia shivered at the sound. 

“Yes, sir,” she said with a little sigh as she popped a cheese cube into her mouth, giving him a teasing grin. 

“You know, you may have just convinced me about the merits of wine and cheese as a meal, served only in bed,” he said after a minute, grinning up at her as he took a sip from his own glass of wine. 

Julia grinned widely, realizing she had won their unspoken disagreement. 

“I’m not the Home Secretary for nothing, David.”

Julia leaned back against David’s naked chest, enjoying the way the bubbles made her bare skin slide against his as she shifted her weight in the tub. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest beneath her back as she leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as soft, wordless jazz flowed quietly through the speakers, filling the bathroom and the silence between them. 

She felt David’s hands sneak beneath the water as one wrapped itself around her small waist, holding her tight to him, and the other came to trace her thigh slowly. She had somehow managed to convince him they should take a bath  _ before _ they continued their after dinner activities, though with his fingers stroking her skin like that, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could resist. 

“That feels nice,” she mumbled under her breath, her eyes never opening as she felt him nuzzle against her neck softly. David didn’t respond, and she cracked open one eye slowly, turning to look at him. 

His brow was furrowed and he was obviously deep in thought as he absentmindedly traced the skin of her leg under the water. 

“David?” She finally asked when her movement didn’t stir him, and he shook his head slightly, obviously trying to clear it from whatever he had been thinking about. 

“You say something?” He asked, suddenly feeling sheepish that she had caught him so deep in thought. 

“Just that that feels nice,” she reassured him with a gentle smile as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek before returning her head to its rightful spot between the crook of his neck and his shoulder. “Where were you just now?” She asked quietly, closing her eyes and enjoying how peaceful she felt in the moment. 

She was pretty sure nothing could ruin that right now, though when David was quiet for a minute longer, she began to feel unsure.

“David?” She asked again, and he sighed, pulling his hand from the water and resting it against the edge of the tub. 

“Have you heard from Roger recently?” He asked slowly and Julia’s eyes popped open in surprise.  _ Okay, that could ruin the moment.  _

She turned her head to look at him curiously, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“Did you just … bring up my ex-husband … in the bathtub with me?” She asked, trying to figure out where David was going with this. He chuckled. 

“I did,” he said, glancing out the window at the lights of the city below them. He thought about when Roger had seen them in the park together, and how he had threatened Julia to expose them then. She hadn’t told him about the whole thing until after the fact, but that seemed pretty on brand for Roger, based on the things he had heard about him. 

“No,” Julia finally said, realizing he was waiting on her answer. “Roger has been very quiet…” she paused for a moment. “Which is actually very unusual for him, now that I think about it.”

She pulled away from his body slowly so she could turn her head to look at him more closely. 

“Why are you asking me about Roger, David?” she asked, suddenly feeling nervous. David reached for her hand to reassure her. 

“It’s nothing concrete,” he said quietly. “I just … had a friend warn me about him, when the news about us came out,” he admitted, keeping it vague on purpose. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Julia worry until he had more information from Deepak. 

Julia frowned. 

“What friend?” 

“My old partner with the police force,” he said with a little shrug. “Name’s Deepak Sharma.” 

Julia’s frown deepened as alarm bells began to go off in her head. 

“The police know Roger?” She asked. “What did this Sharma person say about him?” 

David thought back to their conversation. 

“He told me to be careful,” he said slowly. “That he was mixed up in a lot of things that I didn’t want to be involved in… Do you know anything about that?” He asked her, trying with some difficulty not to sound suspicious. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Julia, he just certainly did  _ not _ care for her ex-husband and the things he had put her through. 

“Roger … is up to something,” she countered, the puzzle pieces beginning to click, her mind suddenly coming to the kompromat. If Roger had gotten his hands on that damning information, he would certainly have to know someone at Metropolitan Police... or higher.

It was David’s turn to frown, confusion written all over his face. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. “What’s he up to?” 

Julia thought back to her conversation with Charisse, and bit down on her lip. David had proven himself to be nothing but trustworthy at this point, but she was still hesitant to share any information until she knew more. But she could feel the hands of the clock beginning to tick louder and louder. 

That call had taken place more than a month ago now. It wouldn’t be much longer before Roger made his move for the leadership, she knew she could count on that. And if she was going to take him on, it might not hurt to have someone else on her side while she did it. 

“Roger has a file of … information on Vosler,” she began, trying to pick and choose her words carefully. 

“The Prime Minister?” David said, his eyes widening. “What kind of information?” 

“I have a friend who works as the editor at a women’s magazine here in the city, she’s really well-connected, and knows people in publishing houses and has a few ins with the media. She heard from a friend at a publication house that there have been…” she paused, almost second guessing herself. But she had started now, and she knew she had to keep going. 

“There have been allegations made against the Prime Minister of … unsavory behavior,” she said slowly, lowering her voice as if she was almost afraid to be heard. “There have been a handful of women who have accused him of inappropriate things and sexual harassment during his time as an MP. Obviously, the media can’t go and accuse Vosler without doing their research first, but I think it’s all coming very quickly to a breaking point, David. 

She could see the wheels spinning in David’s head and shifted so she was facing him. 

“Bloody hell,” he murmured under his breath, letting out a long, low whistle. “What’s any of that got to do with Roger though? What does he know?” 

Julia sighed, bringing her fingers to her temple and shaking her head slowly. 

“I don’t know exactly,” she said with a frustrated sigh. “But he has a kompromat with sensitive information… details about the allegations and more. He’s been meeting with journalists, biding his time to sell Vosler out and take Number 10 for himself.”

“Shit,” David breathed and Julia laughed sardonically. 

“Exactly,” she agreed. “I’ve put eyes on him,” she admitted. “My friend is going to keep her ears open for anything else anyone might have to share, but I have to find a way to take care of him... sooner rather than later.” 

She frowned. 

“I can’t let him take Number 10 from me,” she said softly, suddenly feeling sad at the idea. “I’ve worked so hard to get where I am, and to have him snatch it….” 

She trailed off, and David reached for her hands. 

“Hey, don’t worry about that wanker,” he reassured her, squeezing her hands and pulling her toward him so their legs bumped together in the clawfoot tub. “We won’t let him get away with cheating you out of what is yours, alright?” he told her, his thumb rubbing against her cheek slowly.

“Between the two of us and our connections,” David told her, “surely we’ll find something to take him down.”

Julia sighed. 

“I hope you’re right, David,” she said softly, allowing herself to be soothed by David’s touch as she rested her head against his chest, her eyes growing heavy as she closed them slowly. 

“I hope you’re right,” she murmured again as she began to doze off, feeling David’s arms wrapped securely around her body, holding her to him. 

David felt her body relax against his and leaned forward to kiss her temple. 

“I won’t let him hurt you, Julia,” he whispered. “I promise.”


	13. Connecting the Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “David! Will you stop acting like a caged animal and tell me what is going on?” 
> 
> “I’ve found something out…” He began, choosing his words carefully. “Something that you’re going to be very upset about. And you have more than every right to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I didn’t realize just how long it had been since I updated! 
> 
> Things have felt a bit overwhelming lately, with a sick pupper and saying goodbye to a close family friend... not to mention the current political climate... But, I am firmly burying my head in the sand here and continuing to write about these two heart-eyes idiots. So, here we are. 
> 
> This is the chapter I have been building up to for a while now, and I hope it has been worth the wait for you all. I look forward to the outcry and plots to murder Roger Penhaligon, which are well-deserved. 
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support, always. I am a lucky girl! ❤️
> 
> P.S. I am publishing this on my phone. So forgive me for any wonky spaces or weird line breaks!

“You’re never gonna believe it, mate,” Sharma said, his voice low as he leaned toward David in the corner of the quiet coffee shop. He slid a brown, unmarked file folder across the table to his former partner, looking around to be sure they weren’t being watched. 

David frowned, eying the folder suspiciously as it sat between them. 

“Aye, what is it?” He asked, still not making any movements toward the folder as he took a long sip from his paper coffee cup. 

“Don’t open it here,” Sharma warned. “Don’t open it in front of anyone,” he added quickly, his tone dropped even lower. 

David was even more curious now. He wanted to laugh, to make a joke about how tense Sharma was, but he decided against it. Something had Deepak very spooked. And whatever it was, David didn’t like it. 

“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” David finally asked, fighting against his instinct to open the folder and let himself pore over the contents with a fine tooth comb right there in a coffee shop in the middle of London.

“You wanted information on …. You know who, right?” Sharma asked, getting to his feet. “Pretty sure I got you more than you bargained for, mate.” He hesitated. “But just so you know … for the time being … you didn’t get it from me.” 

David nodded slowly, understanding his meaning. 

“Got it,” he agreed. “Thank you, Deepak.” 

Deepak gave him what David assumed was to be a reassuring smile before he turned to go, clearly second-guessing himself as he hesitated. As Sharma turned back, his smile faded. 

“Dave?” He asked quietly, watching as David shoved the folder into his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. Their eyes met the concern in his gaze was evident. 

“Aye?”

“You said you’ve been teaching Julia how to defend herself, right?” He asked, suddenly feeling nervous. 

David frowned, his body visibly tensing at Deepak’s question. 

“Yeah, for months now,” he said quickly, feeling his heart rate increase at the idea that Julia could be in some sort of unseen danger. “Why?”

“It’s all in there,” he said quickly, indicating to David’s bag with the tilt of his head. “Everything you need to know is in that folder. I’ve gotta run. Later, Dave.”

“Thanks, mate,” David said, watching his friend go with narrowed eyes. Something was definitely going on. And he couldn’t get back to his flat fast enough to find out what it was. Draining the last bit of coffee from his cup, he tossed it in the bin, practically jumping to his feet as he rushed out of the shop. 

“I’ll be at your place in 20 minutes,” David said into his phone, climbing into his car and turning it on. He had only been home for 15 minutes when he knew he needed to see Julia. 

“My, someone sounds anxious to see me,” Julia teased, her voice dropping to a seductive tone. “It’s only been a few days, David,” she said with a smirk, teasing him. “But if you  _ have _ to have me… that’s alright, I suppose.”

She frowned when he didn’t answer. 

“David?” She repeated his name when there was no response. “Is anything the matter?” 

“I’ll be there soon,” he said quickly. “Let Kim know I’m on my way. And don’t leave your apartment.” 

And then there was silence. Julia looked down at her phone, suddenly feeling worried. She had never heard David like that before. Something was wrong. 

She was waiting at the door when he arrived, throwing it open as soon as she heard the knock from the other side. 

Leaning forward, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away just as quickly. There was a nervous energy about him that she had never seen before, and something about it was making her feel very nervous.

“What’s going on, David?” she asked, her brow knitted together in concern. She could tell he was rattled as he moved past her into the living room and she watched curiously as he began to pace back and forth. He still hadn’t spoken, and the longer he went on in silence, the more concerned she was becoming. 

Her mind began to flip through various scenarios of what could have happened. She thought of David’s children.  _ No, he wouldn’t be here if something had happened to his kids _ .  _ He would be with them.  _ She wondered if the media had contacted David about her or their relationship, a hurdle they had yet to tackle or to have discussed what the ‘proper’ way to handle it would be. But it seemed more important than that. 

“David!” She called out a little louder than intended, staring at him as he stopped in his tracks, finally turning to face her. “Will you stop acting like a caged animal and tell me what is going on?” 

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he stepped toward her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it in his own. 

“I’ve found something out…” He began, choosing his words carefully. “Something that you’re going to be very upset about,” he said slowly, and Julia swallowed hard. “And you have more than every right to be.”

“You’re making me nervous. Just spit it out, please, David.”

She could tell he was hesitant to tell her whatever it was, which wasn’t helping her nerves one bit. 

David took a deep breath, reaching out to caress her face gently. Leaning forward he placed a kiss against her lips, savoring the feeling of her mouth against his. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Julia’s. 

“Christ, now I’m really nervous,” she said, unable to stop the little quirk of a smile from appearing on her face. It was gone just as quickly, as David pulled her toward the sofa, sitting down next to her. 

“Okay, okay,” he said, knowing he couldn’t stall any longer. Grasping Julia’s hand tightly in his own, he chewed at his bottom lip. 

“You know how I told you Sharma mentioned to me that we needed to be careful with Roger?”

Julia nodded wordless, encouraging him to continue. 

“Well, I asked him to dig a little deeper into him. Louise and Deepak were looking at organized crime in the city,” he began, choosing his words carefully. “It came from higher up that they really needed to lockdown some of the more well-known associates. Enter Luke Aikens. He’s a crime boss in South London. They’ve had eyes on him forever, but have never been able to pin anything on him. He slips through their grasp every time.”

Julia was trying desperately to connect the dots, but she couldn’t figure out where David was going with this. Growing frustrated, she pulled her hand from his and stood, beginning to pace the room. 

“Okay, Luke Aikens,” she said, repeating the name as she looked down at the carpet. “What about him?”

“They found an offshore account in the Carribean,” David continued. “There was a large sum of money deposited into his account from a bank in Switzerland.”

“Switzerland? How large a sum?” Julia asked, narrowing her eyes as she paused her pacing to look at David, still unable to connect the dots, or figure out how this had anything to do with ex-husband.

“Half a million pounds,” he said, and her eyes widened. 

“Christ,” she whispered under her breath. “And where did it come from? What was it for?” 

If the situation weren’t so serious, David might have laughed then. This was the first time he had seen Julia Montague in her ‘boss lady’ role. The one where she wanted all the answers right then, at that very moment. He liked it very much, though he doubted her colleagues felt the same way. 

Returning to the conversation at hand, he dragged a hand across his face, trying to gather his thoughts. He had no idea how to even remotely approach this.

“That’s just it, Julia,” he said, his face growing grim as he watched her begin to pace back and forth across the den again. She was unconsciously twirling her signet ring around her pinky, a gesture that David had picked up on her doing when she was tired or nervous. 

“Louise traced the owner of the account through back channels and connections in Zurich,” he continued. “It took them a while, but they were able to trace it back to the owner. He paid half a million pounds to Aikens, who then split a third of that money with Nathan Jacobs.”

Julia whirled to face him, finally growing frustrated. 

“Who the fuck sent him the money, David?!” she cried out, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Roger.”

“Roger?” She repeated, feeling dumbstruck. Julia had known Roger had been involved in some shady dealings in the past, but she never imagined something this big. “What did he pay Luke Aikens half a million pounds for?” She questioned, her voice echoing in the silence of the big room. 

David glanced out the window, biting down on his lip.

“You should probably sit --” 

“Just bloody tell me!” She cried out angrily, softening when she saw David’s expression. “It can’t be that bad, can it?”

“Nathan Jacobs... is the name of the man that tried to kill you, Julia,” he said flatly, watching her close for any sign of reaction. He didn’t know what to expect. Anger? Fear? Outrage? What were you supposed to feel when you found out the man you had married had taken a bounty out on your head? 

Julia paled, feeling her legs beneath her begin to buckle. 

“Nathan Jacobs…” She trailed off. 

David was on his feet and across the room at her side in three long strides. He reached for her elbow to support her, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and wake up from this ridiculous dream. 

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, as the realization really landed. She thought she might really pass out as she saw everything go blurry around her. But then she felt David’s arm around her waist as he led her back to the couch slowly, never letting go of her. 

“Roger … paid someone … to kill me,” she murmured brokenly, looking down at her hands in disbelief. She remembered the feeling of fingers tightening around her neck as her breath seized in her chest. The way she had felt the panic rising as she felt strong hands pulling her backwards before the air had suddenly returned to her lungs in a rush as her security team had apprehended her assailant. 

He had been arrested quickly, and now that she heard the name, she thought that Jacobs sounded vaguely familiar. He was a criminal for hire, they had determined. They had found a knife in his pocket, one the Metropolitan Police were sure he planned to finish his brazen attack with. She really had been that close to death, all at the hands of a man that she had loved at one point in time. 

David watched her, letting her process the information. He wished there was something he could say or do to not have her go through this. He wished Roger Penhaligon was standing there in front of him so he could murder him with his own bare hands. He would do it, too, if given the chance. 

Julia had felt betrayed by Roger a number of times during their marriage. The first time he had stayed out all night without coming home after they’d had a particularly nasty row. The time she found the receipt for a necklace that cost nearly 16 thousand pounds among his things -- a necklace he certainly hadn’t gotten for her. The time she heard him making plans to meet up with a lover somewhere discreet in the city, so he could ‘get away from his terror of a wife.’ 

Those things had faded in time. Her betrayal had turned to resentment, and her resentment to nonchalance. But this … she wasn’t sure how she was ever going to get over this. 

“So… Roger … hired Luke, who used Nathan to carry out the attack on me,” she rationalized, speaking out loud as the wheels began to turn in her head. “Luke was never going to get his own hands dirty, he just arranged it all…”

“Right,” David said quietly. “But … there’s more.”

Julia turned to look at him sharply. 

“Oh, God. What else could there be?” She asked, suddenly feeling the nerves in the pit of her stomach flare up again. 

“The kompromat that you told me about…” David said, trailing off as Julia recalled their conversation in the bathtub a few days earlier. 

“Shit,” Julia murmured under her breath, staring down at the carpet before she turned to David. “That came from Aikens, didn’t it? It was part of the deal?” 

David nodded and Julia let out a sardonic laugh. 

“The life of the Home Secretary and a kompromat that would place Roger in the highest position of government in this country… all for just half a million pounds. He got a bargain, really!” 

David could tell that Julia’s disbelief was quickly turning to anger, and he reached out squeezing her hand. 

“That’s not funny, love,” he murmured, feeling a wave of sadness sweep over him at how this was obviously affecting Julia. He would have done anything to take that pain away from her, but he knew that he couldn’t. 

So instead, he would be here to explain what he knew, and then to pick up all the pieces when she needed him. 

“They’ve been talking to Jacobs trying to gather information about what he knows,” David told her. “The police don’t know about the kompromat in its entirety yet. They’re still trying to figure out what information Roger could possibly have that would be worth that amount of money.” 

David frowned. 

“Are you going to tell Sharma what I told you?” She asked quietly, turning her attention to the man in front of her like she was realizing he was there for the first time since their conversation began. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked quietly. He knew he was between a rock and a hard place here, but he also knew that he should hear Julia out on what she thought. The news of the kompromat wasn’t technically his to share. 

Julia mulled over the question for a moment. She knew what she should encourage David to do. To call Deepak right now and explain the whole thing to him. Charisse. The publishing houses. Roger’s plan to sell out Vosler. But she also knew the moment he did, her bid for Number 10 was finished. The dream she had worked so long and so hard for would be ripped out from underneath her in the most unceremonious of ways. All because of her asshole of an ex-husband. Which was really what Roger had wanted all along. To humiliate her. To ruin her. And then, to have her killed. 

She felt her heart seize as it beat wildly against her chest. This couldn’t be real.

She looked around the penthouse, suddenly feeling Roger everywhere in the room. The gaudy decor, the over the top artwork that just screamed pretentious asshole. How she had ever been happy here was beyond her. Then again, she guessed she had looked past a lot of things in the beginning with Roger. All because she had loved him. 

Past tense.

She shivered at the thought. She had a security team. It’s not like he was going to come after now. Not after a failed first attempt. It was too risky to try again. That, somehow, didn’t make her feel any better.

“I … don’t want to be here tonight,” she said flatly, suddenly feeling like if she spent even one more minute in the home she had shared with Roger that she might actually lose her mind. “I’m going to go pack a bag and then … fuck, I don’t know …. What do I do?” She asked, suddenly feeling helpless for the first time in a long time. 

She felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes as she turned back to David. 

“What am I going to do?” She repeated, her emotions getting the best of her as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“You pack your bag and you come back to mine,” David responded quickly, reaching out and wiping the water from her face quickly with his thumb. “There’s no way I’m letting you out of my sight until that bastard answers for what he tried to do to you.” 

Julia nodded slowly, feeling her heart swell at his words and at the gesture.

“I don’t want to be an imposition, David,” she said, her voice sounding very child-like as she blinked a few times, trying to ward off the tears.

He shook his head quickly. 

“You could never impose, love,” he told her. “You’re coming home with me, and we can figure everything else out tomorrow, aye?” 

Julia genuinely smiled for the first time since he had walked through the door that night. 

“Aye,” she repeated back, teasing him. 

“You go pack,” he instructed. “I’m gonna call Kim and fill her in on everything so she can get a security plan in place.” Reaching out, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. “I promised I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you, Julia, and I mean that.” 

Julia leaned forward slowly, her eyes traveling from his ice blue gaze, down to his lips and back up again as she scooted in closer. She reached out, cupping his face in her palms as she kissed him, channeling every emotion she was feeling into that one moment. 

When she pulled away, she was looking at David mischievously, her brow arched. 

“What?” He asked curiously as he looked down at her, puzzled by her reaction. 

“I just realized … that we met … because of what Roger tried to do,” she told him, a silly little smile spreading across her face. “I may want to kill him the next time I see his smug face, but right now, I’m not too upset with how things turned out.”

David couldn’t help the chuckle that spilled from his lips at her outlook. She wasn’t wrong. 

“Remind me to thank him for that before you get your hands on him,” he said laughing. “Now, go get a bag ready. I’m taking you home and not letting you go all night.” 

“I’m going to hold you to that, Mr. Budd,” she murmured, leaning forward and placing her lips against his and pulling away before either of them could get carried away. 

When they got back to his flat, her security team in tow, he had heated up some of the lasagna leftovers he had frozen from their virtual dinner date a few weeks before. He made himself busy in the kitchen as Julia showered, and he tried his best to keep from being tempted to join her. 

He didn’t realize he even had that much self-control. 

But, after everything she had been through, he wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. 

When she emerged from the shower, her curls wet and hanging in ringlets framing her face, David smiled. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, it hung loosely on her body and barely covered her thighs, a fact that David didn’t miss.

“What?” she asked curiously, meeting his eyes across the kitchen where he was waiting for their dinner to finish heating up. 

“Just thinking about how beautiful you look,” he told her with a little smile, and Julia rolled her eyes, but still felt her cheeks blush, just the same, as she thanked him for the compliment. Little things like that still gave her the butterflies, and she couldn’t deny that she liked the feeling. 

Despite how shitty this day had turned out to be, she was grateful for her escape to David’s. 

They had eaten dinner together and cuddled up on the couch, turning on some documentary that David would not have dreamed of watching if Julia wasn’t there with him. But, to be honest, he wasn’t really watching it anyway. He was just grateful to have her in his arms. 

This day had not been anything like he had expected, and he was glad to know that Julia was as safe as she could possibly be, here in his arms. 

Repositioning them on the couch, he pulled her into his arms so they could both see the television, spooning her gently against his body. His fingers traced over the cotton of the t-shirt where it laid against her hip, and Julia sighed in response at the pressure of his fingers against her skin through the material.

Feeling him shiver underneath her touch, David smiled into her hair. She smelled of lavender, and he wanted to laugh at the irony. Pulling his hand away for a moment, he reached for a throw that was draped across the back of the sofa, spreading it over both of them and settling back in behind Julia. 

A few minutes passed before she turned in his arms, staring up into his eyes with a little smile on her face. David could tell she was beginning to become drowsy, and he reached out, brushing his thumb against her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed. 

“Thank you for tonight,” she whispered, never opening them as she relaxed in David’s arms as he draped an arm around her waist. “Today had the makings of being a complete nightmare,” she continued. “But being here with you makes it not seem so terrible.”

David smiled, leaning forward and kissing the tip of her nose before continuing to pepper her face with gentle kisses. 

“Of course,” he mumbled against her skin. “That’s what I’m here for. I don’t --”

He hesitated, and Julia cracked an eye open to stare up at him. 

“What is it?” She asked. “Is something the matter?”

David glanced up at the ceiling, knowing she had caught onto him, and wouldn’t let it go until he shared what he was thinking.

“I was just going to say ....,” he paused again. “That I don’t want you to feel like you have to rush out to find your own place…”

Both of Julia’s green eyes were open and staring at him now, touched by his invitation. 

“That’s very sweet of you, David,” she said gently. “But … there is the public eye to take into account… and I’d like to feel like I was able to land on my feet after all of this,” she explained. “I hope you understand?” 

David nodded quickly. 

“Aye, of course,” he agreed. “I just wanted to let you know the offer is there.” 

Julia leaned forward, pressing her lips to his gently. How she had gotten so lucky to find David through all of this, she would never know. 

They kissed lazily for a while, until Julia pulled away with a hum. 

“What time is it?” she asked curiously, and David’s gaze moved to the clock on the wall above his television. 

“It’s still early,” he reassured her. “Only half past 9.”

“You’re going to think I’m mad…” Julia said, beginning to sit up, leaning against David, who was still reclined on his side. 

“Try me,” He said with a little chuckle.

Reaching for her cellphone, she glanced down at the screen, the blue light shining on her face. David was right. It was still early. 

She looked up at David again, her mouth turning up into a bit of an unexpected smirk. 

“I want to go see Roger,” she said matter-of-factly. 


	14. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then we would both end up where we had started,” he said smugly. He shrugged as he came back around the desk, coming to stand in front of Julia. “You would have the power you’ve wanted for so long. You could take Vosler down and become Prime Minister. And you would have to live with the knowledge that I got away with it.”
> 
> Julia paused for the briefest moment as the vision of her ultimate goal flashed in her mind. Prime Minister Julia Montague. It was what she thought she had wanted for most of her adult life. But now, if this was the price it took? Protecting Roger to get what she wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people! 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well. We're rounding the corner on Knock, as this the last chapter before the epilogue. So only one more to go! Thank you all, as always, for all the lovely comments and feedback you've given me for this story! I hope you enjoy Julia finally going after Roger. It's about time he gets what he deserved, right?
> 
> Xo.

“You’re sure this is a good idea?” David asked, his sidelong glance finally catching Julia’s eye as she turned to look at him pointedly. 

Her gaze flicked toward Kim in the passenger seat of the car as they rode along in a heavy silence. She hadn’t given her PPO any additional details for why she needed to go see her ex-husband, or why David would be making the trip with her. But there was a charged energy in the air that made it obvious something big was clearly going to happen tonight. 

“I need to do this, David,” she said softly, biting down on her bottom lip as she turned back to face him. “I’m not going to let Roger get away with this… I’ve worked too hard for too long. And if I have the chance to take him down, I’m going to do it.” 

He frowned. 

Roger had more than proven he was a dangerous opponent to go up against. But if anyone could handle Penhaligon, David was sure it was Julia. They had been training for this for the better part of six months now. He was confident in her abilities -- both physically and mentally. But that didn’t mean he had to like the idea of a major confrontation either. 

He was broken from his thoughts at the feel of Julia’s hand grasping his as she offered him a confident smile. 

“I want you right beside me tonight,” she told him softly. “Because I love you. And I want you there supporting me …”

David softened, leaning forward and pecking her lips softly. 

Returning the kiss, she smiled as she pulled away. 

“ _ Plus, _ if I beat the shit out of Roger,” she added, “I want you to get to see it.”

David couldn’t help the guffaw of laughter that slipped from his lips.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” he reassured her, pulling her palm to his lips and leaving an open-mouthed kiss there. 

“What do you want?” Roger’s snide greeting reeked of suspicion and arrogance. He had been surprised to see his soon-to-be-ex-wife standing on the other side of his door. But that surprise was soon replaced with an air of contempt. It was an expression Julia knew well. She couldn’t wait to wipe that smug look right off his face. 

Julia said nothing for a long moment, letting the silence settle between them. She watched as he shifted his weight, crossing his arms over her chest. 

“I said, what do you  _ want _ , Julia?” He repeated. “I’m a bit … indisposed… right now,” he said, glancing over his shoulder back toward his flat. As he turned back to face her again, he caught sight of David for the first time. 

“Oh, this is rich,” he said mirthlessly, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the man he had only seen in photographs. “What can I do for you and your toy boy?” He asked. “David, nice to finally meet the man that’s been carrying on with my wife. Bit of a shame you two got caught in the act,” he added with a sickening grin. 

David clenched his fists at his side at Roger’s smug attitude, and he had to resist the urge to beat the bastard to a bloody pulp right there on his own doorstep. He hadn’t been sure how angry he would be when he saw Roger after knowing what he had done … or had  _ tried _ to do to Julia, but now that the prick was standing in front of him, he was livid. But he had promised Julia he would follow her lead. 

“I know what you’ve done, Roger,” Julia said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

David watched Roger’s face for any sign of recognition, and although it was fleeting, he thought he might have seen the slightest look of panic cross his arrogant face. But it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,  _ Jules, _ ” Roger said snidely, and Julia rolled her eyes at the former pet name. How she hated this man. 

“I would suggest we go inside to continue this conversation,” she said, her voice dropping an octave as she looked around. Roger lived in a flat along a well-populated street, and she could see people discreetly slowing down to try to catch a bit of their exchange. “Unless you want everyone else on this block to hear what I have to say, hmmm?” She added with a quick little smile as she shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. 

She really didn’t care who heard her. It was over for Roger either way.

Roger hesitated in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder before stepping aside to let them in.

Julia glanced back at Kim and her placement along the street. The blonde had tried to insist that she come in with Julia on the way over, but she had been shut down quickly by her principal, only reassured by the fact that David wouldn’t leave her side while she was with her ex-husband.

Kim was watching the scene warily, giving Julia a quick nod as she watched them enter Roger’s flat, the door closing behind her. Pressing her hand to her ear, she listened intently, grateful that they had decided to wire-up David, just in case things went south with Roger. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to Julia. She was determined about that. 

She focused on the conversation in her earpiece, moving closer to the door in case Julia needed her. She knew Julia could take care of herself, and that she had David, too. But it was still her job to protect her principal. And Anne Sampson would have her head if anything happened to the Home Secretary on her watch. 

“So, Julia, for the umpteenth time, what do I owe the pleasure of your little surprise visit tonight?” Roger drolled, pouring himself a drink from the decanter on the table by the door as the three of them entered his study. “I believe you were accusing me of something?”

David hated this man. He was sure of it. But he stayed quiet, watching as Julia formulated a plan in her head. He could practically see the wheels turning as she eyed Roger furiously. 

“I know about Nathaniel Jacobs,” she said flatly, smirking in satisfaction as she watched Roger pale. 

“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about,” He said with a scoff, quickly masking his guilt as he took a long sip from his glass. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“Can we cut the bullshit, please, Roger? It’s late, and I’m tired,” she said, her brow furrowing. “I know that you and Luke Aikens worked together to put a price on my head,” she said, her anger returning swiftly. “That you paid him off to hire someone to try to kill me. My own husband,” her eyes flashed dangerously. “I know that you wired him money from an unregistered bank account in Zurich. And that you paid, not only to have me killed, but for some additional job security, as well.” 

Roger had turned a slight shade of green, and David felt his chest puff up slightly at the pride he felt for watching Julia stand up to Penhaligon. 

Roger was about to say something when the young blonde Julia recognized from the club a few months ago peeked her head around the corner. 

“Roger, are you coming back to b-” she stopped when she saw Julia, their eyes locking from across the room. She looked between the brunette and Roger, and a very handsome second man, and she cleared her throat. 

“Not now, Rose!” Roger barked angrily, and Julia felt the slightest bit of pity for the girl. But not that much. She watched as she disappeared from view, and Julia turned to face Roger again, waiting for the denial she knew would come.

“You’re bloody mad,” Roger stammered, placing his glass down on the side of the table as he began to pace. “It’s a nice story, Julia,” he said snidely, his arrogance returning. “One that I’m sure the press would eat up … if you had any  _ proof. _ But you don’t. Therefore it’s your word against mine.” 

It was David’s turn to speak up as he stepped forward. 

“Actually, mate,” he said, his ice blue eyes staring Roger down as he pulled a folder from his jacket. “We do.” 

Roger staggered slightly as he eyed the folder with the Metropolitan Police seal branded across the outside of it. 

“You should know that I never come to a fight unprepared, Roger,” Julia said, tutting slightly at her awestruck ex. “I have everything I need in that folder to  _ bury _ you,” she said, drawing her lips tightly together. “And if you don’t get me that kompromat tonight, I’m sending it all straight to the media. We might even make the deadline for tonight’s front page, what do you think,  _ darling _ ?” 

Roger’s eyes narrowed. 

“This is blackmail,” he said shortly, suddenly realizing that Julia had him right where she wanted him. 

She grinned in response. 

“You would be correct. The media would have a field day hearing every detail of how you took out a man for hire to have me killed,” she said, her tone clipped, but full of satisfaction knowing she had won. “Now, the kompromat, if you would be so kind,” she said, holding out her hand expectantly. 

Roger didn’t move for a long moment, and Julia felt (rather than saw) David take a step closer behind her. Reassured by his presence, she sighed. 

“I don’t have all evening, Roger,” she said matter-of-factly. “The kompromat, please.” 

With his face drawn tightly, she watched as he moved to a large photo of the Tower Bridge she had gotten him for an anniversary early on in their marriage. It took everything in her not to scoff at the idea that he had been hiding his secrets behind it all along. 

Removing the frame from the wall to reveal a safe, he punched in a quick succession of numbers, and she and David watched as a green light blinked three times before the door swung open. Reaching inside, Roger retrieved a tablet that had been placed in a plastic bag for safe-keeping. 

“You know, Julia,” he said, turning back to face her with the tablet still in his hands. “You haven’t won. I could still destroy this, and no one would be the wiser to its existence. Or better yet, I give you the kompromat, and you give me the file… and we’re even.” 

His drawn face turned upward into a wicked grin. 

“Then we would both end up where we had started,” he said smugly. He shrugged as he came back around the desk, coming to stand in front of Julia. “You would have the power you’ve wanted for so long. You could take Vosler down and become Prime Minister. And you would have to live with the knowledge that I got away with it.”

Julia paused for the briefest moment as the vision of her ultimate goal flashed in her mind. Prime Minister Julia Montague. It was what she thought she had wanted for most of her adult life. But now, if this was the price it took? Protecting Roger to get what she wanted? Absolutely not. 

“Give me the kompromat, Roger,” she said flatly, her mind made up. “I’m not going to let you get away with this. And I’m still going to end up exactly where I want to be.” 

Roger tutted disapprovingly. 

“Uh uh, Julia,” he said, taking another step forward. “It’s a fair trade off. The folder … for the kompromat.” 

Julia felt David’s hand come to rest on the small of her back protectively, and she glanced back at him, suddenly feeling uncertain. 

David gave her a quick shake of his head, trying to harden her resolve, but she bit down on her bottom lip, chewing it nervously. She turned back to Roger, squaring her shoulders. 

“Alright,” she said with a sigh. “You have a deal.” 

David’s eyes widened. 

“But Julia!” He began and she turned to him, cutting him off. 

“David, I’ve wanted to be Prime Minister as long as I can remember … I can help so many people. And make a difference in so many lives…” She frowned. “I have to do this.”

Roger gave her a lopsided grin. 

“I _know_ you, Julia,” he reminded her. “I knew you would make the right decision… Now, the folder?” 

Julia reached out, taking the folder from David’s hand and turning back to Roger, who had extended his arm to hold out the tablet. They switched the material at the same time, and Julia watched as a sick grin overtook Roger’s normally boring features. 

“It’s been nice doing business with you, Prime Minister,” he said, his voice sickeningly sweet. Julia resisted the urge to visibly roll her eyes as she turned away from him, starting for the door and feeling very pleased with herself. 

“Oh, and Julia? … Don’t think just because you have the upper hand that this is over,” Roger said, walking beside her as she followed David to the door. 

“It  _ is _ over, Roger,” she snapped, bringing a hand to her forehead and rubbing at her brow as she chuckled lightly. He just didn’t know when to give up. She turned to leave, praying she would never have to see Roger Penhaligon again, but unfortunately she knew better.

Roger’s palm shot out, grabbing Julia by the arm, his grip digging into her arm unexpectedly.

“It’ll be over when I damn well say it’s over, you bitch,” he breathed lowly.

David whirled around as Julia let out an unexpected cry of surprise. He started toward her, but saw her in motion before he could get there. Jerking her arm from Roger’s grasp, she pulled away, whirling around with both lightning speed and precision as her fist came into contact with her ex-husband’s face. 

Julia felt an utterly satisfying crunch as she was sure she had broken his nose. 

David watched with wide eyes as Roger crumpled to the floor. He couldn’t help the grin of satisfaction as he looked up at Julia, who even looked surprised at herself. The two of them watched Roger sprawled out on the floor, his hands grasping at his bloody nose. He blinked furiously as his eyes watered.

“You fucking bitch!” He cried out angrily, pulling away his hand to look at the red that covered it. It was the same, sticky red that covered the top of his pajamas.

“Fuck off, Roger,” Julia said sweetly, before she turned and left the flat, just in time to meet an exasperated Kim at the door. She shook her hand a few times, flexing her fingers. God, that had felt good, well, at least emotionally. Physically, her hand hurt like hell. 

Massaging it gingerly with her other hand, she turned her attention to David.

“You’re sure you gave him the right folder?” She asked, suddenly feeling the weight of what they had done as she tucked the kompromat into her bag. 

“Absolutely sure. The real file is right here,” David reassured her, pulling another, much larger folder from inside his jacket. Roger Penhaligon is now the owner of a print out of the interinerary of the last public meeting Vosler held with his team.”

Julia grinned.

“I love you,” she breathed, looking over at him and placing a quick kiss on his lips. 

“I love you, too,” he replied, resisting the urge to deepen the kiss. Not only was he proud of Julia, but watching her punch Roger had been hot as hell. “We’re probably going to need to ice your hand when we get back to mine,” he continued as he pulled away. “That was a pretty good hit. His nose is going to be pretty fucked up after that.”

He couldn’t help the laugh that slipped from his lips next. 

“I did good, didn’t I?” Julia asked proudly as she climbed into the backseat of the car. “I learned from the best, after all,” she said with a little smile as she glanced over at him with a little smirk.

“Let’s go home,” he said with a little smile, leaning back against the seat and closing her eyes..

Julia took a deep breath as she entered David’s flat, leaning back against the door as she let Kim do the necessary security clearances before she headed upstairs to the apartment. 

“David?” She called out, dropping her briefcase in the living room before she proceeded to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. Laying back with an audible thump against the mattress, she sighed. She couldn’t wait to get out of this suit and spend the day cuddled up with David on the couch. She was looking forward to the first “normal” Saturday she had had in months. Especially after all the buzz from the last 24 hours.

Hearing David enter the room, she propped herself up on her elbows. 

“Oh, hello you,” she said with a wide grin as she took in David’s freshly showered appearance. She let her gaze slide from his damp curls and the gray streak at his temple she loved so much, down over his shirtless body, finally landing on the towel tied dangerously low around his waist. 

He grinned at her shameless inspection of his body. 

“Hello,” He said cheekily, as he approached the bed, climbing onto it next to her. “How did your meeting with the PM go?” He asked curiously, propping himself up on one elbow as he stared up at her. 

“As alright as one can go where you’re ousting one of the most powerful men in Britain out of his job, I suppose,” Julia said with a little shrug as she leaned back again, falling flat against the bed and looking up at the ceiling. 

She caught a whiff of David’s body wash, and closed her eyes at the familiar scent, urging herself to focus on their conversion, and not how good her boyfriend currently smelled laying next to her in nothing but a towel. 

David laughed. 

“That all I get?” He asked, arching a brow as he continued to stare her down.

Julia turned her head to look at him, exuding as little effort as possible.

“What do you want to know?” She asked, a teasing smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. 

“Christ, Julia,” David said in exasperation. “Do I currently have Britain’s new Prime Minister in my bed or not?” He asked, growing frustrated at her nonchalance. 

“Oh,” she said shortly. “ _ That. _ ”

David resisted the urge to actually smack his palm against his face. 

“Yes, Julia, that!”

“Well…” she began, dragging the word out dramatically as she turned on her side so they were facing each other. “Where do I begin?”

_ “Julia, this is an unexpected surprise,” John Vosler said as he eyed Julia suspiciously.  _

_ Then again, she guessed he had reason to be suspicious. The Home Secretary didn’t just show up at your summer estate, unscheduled, on a Saturday morning to discuss mundane topics of weather and exchange common pleasantries.  _

_ “We need to have a conversation, John,” Julia said, grasping the folder she was clutching against her chest even tighter as she waited for a response. John nodded curtly, stepping aside and letting her enter the house. _

_ Julia had always liked Chequers. She had been here numerous times for various society functions and dinner parties, though never for anything as serious as this. Following him into a formal sitting room, she watched as Vosler dismissed the staff that was now staring at her curiously as she sat across from the Prime Minister.  _

_ “What’s going on, Julia?” Vosler asked, leveling with her immediately. There were no pleasantries exchanged, no offering of beverages or any of the other things that usually went along with a visit to see the Prime Minister here.  _

_ “We’ll start with the smaller of the two matters,” Julia said matter of factly, pulling a manilla envelope from inside the folder. “Roger has been arrested, and I thought with him serving as your Chief Whip, you should know before I go to the media.”  _

_ Vosler’s eyes were wide.  _

_ “Arrested?” He repeated in surprise. “Arrested for what?”  _

_ “Conspiracy to murder, bribery, money laundering, and a series of other offenses,” she said matter-of-factly. “Roger paid off a crime boss to have me attacked, and killed.”  _

_ Though she heard herself saying the words, and had seen all the files to confirm it, Julia still struggled with believing it. And she could see the Prime Minister struggling, as well. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, unable to seem to come up with anything to say.  _

_ “I confronted him about it last night, and he was arrested shortly after that,” she continued. “But you should know that Roger didn’t only pay to have me taken care of, he was coming after you, as well.” _

_ Vosler’s eyes widened.  _

_ “What does that mean?” _

_ “It means Roger has had, in his possession, a kompromat with damaging information on you, Prime Minister. He’s had it for a number of weeks now, but was waiting for the right time to release the information. ” _

_ Vosler paled.  _

_ “What sort of information?” He asked nervously, his body tensing as Julia stared him down.  _

_ “Your past history of drug use… sexual assault allegations … It implicates the Security Service, too .... should I continue?” She asked pointedly, her eyes narrowing.  _

_ Vosler shook his head.  _

_ “I see,” he said softly. “Honestly, I never really trusted Roger… But I assume now that you have the kompromat, it is up to us to strike a deal, eh, Julia?” _

_ Julia shook her head, almost sadly. She and John had had their disagreements in her time as Home Secretary, but she had looked up to the man. And to see his time as Prime Minister end this way, whether it was in her favor or not, was disappointing.  _

_ “I’m not looking to strike a deal,” she told him flatly. “You’ll resign by the end of the weekend. Get your affairs in order. Get out before the information goes public, John,” she said dryly. “Because it will go public.” _

_ Vosler’s eyes narrowed as he appraised Julia.  _

_ “Was this your goal all along, Julia?” He asked curiously. “To take me down? To take my position?”  _

_ Julia shook her head quickly.  _

_ “My goal was always to earn the role of Prime Minister on my own, you know that. But John … it has to be this way. I’m as disappointed as you are.”  _

_ He eyed her warily, not sure if he believed her. But at this point, he didn’t have a choice. _

_ “I suppose you’ll be named as my successor?” He said quietly, looking down at the floor, and Julia sighed.  _

_ “This isn’t easy for me either, John,” she reminded him. “But it’s the way it has to be…”  _

_ She frowned, getting to her feet.  _

_ “Prime Minister,” she said softly, offering her hand, which Vosler took, shaking it with his own.  _

_ “Prime Minister,” he repeated back to her, and Julia felt her heart quicken in her chest at his words.  _

_ “Goodbye, John,” she said quietly, tucking her bag under her shoulder and leaving the house where her driver was waiting for her. When she stepped outside, she took a large gulp of fresh air, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. She wasn’t sure if the tears welling up were of sadness or of exhilaration that she had gotten what she finally wanted. _

_ And now, they waited. _

“Nothing is official yet,” Julia reminded David, sitting up again. She was exhausted from the events of the weekend, but also a bit restless if she was being honest. It was like this nervous energy had overtaken her, and she didn’t know what to do with it. 

“They’ll go through the correct channels to name me as an alternative Prime Minister,” she explained. “There will be a meeting of the parties and the House of Commons. It’s all of that boring, legal jargon. But I should hear something by the end of the weekend to know where I stand. I would guess I’ll be officially sworn in by Christmas.”

David grinned. 

“So, I  _ do _ have the Prime Minister in my bed,” He said with a smirk, sitting up and leaning forward to place a slow kiss on her lips. 

Julia laughed against his mouth. 

“Is that a turn on for you, Mr. Budd?” She asked with a purr, responding to his kiss passionately, as she moved to climb into his lap, straddling him as she deepened the kiss. 

David pulled away for a minute, his breathing already harsh and his mouth covered in Julia’s lipstick. 

“Oh, you have no idea,  _ ma’am _ ,” he said with a sly grin, his hands coming to palm her hips, gripping them tightly as Julia chuckled against his mouth, determined to pick up where they had left off.

Julia squealed in surprise as David flipped them over so he was straddling her body and she was helplessly pinned beneath his powerful thighs. He grinned as he looked down at her, the desire obvious in his eyes. 

Yes, he had her right where he wanted her. 

Julia let out a content sigh as she blinked sleepily a few times, staring up at the ceiling as she laid flat on her back in David’s bed. She hadn’t even realized she had fallen asleep, but turning her head and looking to the side, she was greeted by the sight of David sleeping next to her. 

His arm was wrapped loosely around her naked waist as he slept, and as she shifted her weight to turn toward him, he pulled her closer, as if he were protecting her. Even in his unconscious state. She smiled softly as she took in the features of his face.

It had been longer than usual since he had shaved, leaving the tiniest, scratchiest bit of stubble on his face. She reached out, brushing her fingers lightly against his cheekbone, careful not to wake him. He smiled slightly in his sleep, and Julia let out another sigh of relief. 

The last six months had been a whirlwind for her. Between work, her attack, and dealing with her ex-husband, this had been the year she would have liked to forget. That was … until David Budd came along. She had never seen him coming, she had never expected him. He had somehow managed to, both physically and metaphorically, knock her off her feet. 

Leaning forward, she pressed a light kiss on his lips before she snuggled into his embrace. There were definitely worse ways she could imagine spending a Saturday instead of cuddled up in bed with her handsome Scotsman. And she wasn’t planning on moving any time soon. 

And this time, when she fell asleep, she had no bad dreams at all.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were the surprise I never saw coming, David Budd,” she said quietly, suddenly feeling emotional. “But you knocked me off my feet the first time I met you, and my life hasn’t been the same since.” 
> 
> “And it will never be the same from here on out,” he reminded her. “But I can’t wait to see what comes next.”
> 
> The Epilogue: Julia meets Ella and Charlie; David and Julia go on a trip; Plus a little Christmas gala, because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to the belated birthday girl, Miss Jade, who yells at me a lot for words, and I would expect nothing less. I hope you've had a wonderful birthday and will have a great year to come! ❤️
> 
> P.S. Heed the warning for vacation sex. David and Julia gonna David and Julia, you know? I know I say that all the time, but it's true. 😏

David glanced over his shoulder at Julia, who was pacing the kitchen nervously as he cooked breakfast. He smirked to himself as he started to carefully flip the pancakes on the griddle, watching them bubble up on one side before he turned them over. 

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous, love,” David finally said, glancing over his shoulder again. He was pretty sure he was going to need to get his floor replaced if Julia kept circling his kitchen for much longer. “You’ve had dinner at some of the fanciest restaurants in London with diplomats and heads of state from around the world,” he reminded her gently. 

Julia stopped in her tracks, looking up at him and shooting him a glare. 

“Those were _business dinners_ , David,” she reminded him with a frown. “It didn’t matter if they liked me or not… These are your children, which makes this far more important.”

“Plus,” she added, “there was usually very expensive wine involved in those dinners.” 

David chuckled as he began to pile pancakes on a plate next to the bacon he had already cooked. 

“I’ve got some champagne in the fridge, I think,” he said thoughtfully. “It’s that kind you always insist I buy. You could have a mimosa?”

Now it was Julia’s turn to laugh. 

“I’m not getting drunk to meet your children, David,” she said, thinking of the last time they had shared a bottle of champagne together to celebrate Vosler naming her as his successor a few weeks earlier. She had yet to officially be sworn in as the Prime Minister, but that would take effect at the start of the year, which really was just around the corner. 

“Hey, I’m not suggesting you drink the whole bottle like last time!” He said, laughing. “Though, I do have to admit that night was a lot of fun,” he said with a smirk, arching a brow suggestively as he looked over at her, letting his gaze roam slowly over her body. 

“David,” she warned, not missing the desire in his eyes as his eyes swept from her head to her toes. She felt her cheeks warm at his appraisal. 

He was about to say something else when a knock at the door interrupted his rather devious thought, and Julia paled. 

“Oh, god,” she murmured, taking a deep breath. 

David shook his head, wiping his hands off on a kitchen towel before he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his forehead against hers. 

“You’ll be fine, Julia,” he reassured her. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her own gently. “They’re going to love you as much as I do …” He paused. “Well, _almost_ as much.”

Julia wrinkled her nose, watching David as he disappeared downstairs to let the children in. 

A moment later, she heard heavy footsteps practically running up the stairs. 

“Ella! Wait for me!” She heard a small voice cry out, and couldn’t help but chuckle as a young girl with pigtails appeared at the top of the stairs. She stopped so suddenly that the boy behind her ran directly into her in his haste to catch up, knocking them both over. 

“Ow! Charlie, watch where you’re going!” Ella scolded, getting to her feet and brushing herself off as Julia rushed to their sides. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, kneeling next to them so she was at eye level with the taller girl. Charlie still had a bit of growing to do, she suspected. 

“I’m fine,” Ella answered with a little nod. “I’m used to Charlie not paying attention.”

Julia’s gaze flitted to the boy, who was scowling at his sister as he got up. 

“It’s not my fault you stopped!” He said, his brow furrowed. 

Julia’s eyes widened at how much he reminded her of his father with that exact expression. 

“Aye,” David said, entering the room and taking in the scene. “Not fighting already, are we?” He asked, his brow raised, and both children shook their heads quickly. 

There was a blonde behind David in the doorway, and Julia rose to her full height again, offering a timid but polite smile to the woman who also looked a bit apprehensive, as well. Moving into the room, David came to stand by Julia’s side, his hand resting reassuringly on the small of her back. 

“Ella Bella, Charlie Bear,” he started, “this is Julia. My girlfriend.”

He watched both of their faces for any sort of reaction as they looked up at Julia, obviously examining her closely. 

“Julia, these are my children, Ella and Charlie.” His gaze moved to the blonde. “And my ex-wife, Vicky.” 

Julia offered them all a smile, her gaze finally landing on Vicky. 

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” she said truthfully, and she was struck by how much she had thought about this moment. David was an amazing dad, who talked about his kids often. She honestly felt like she already knew so much about both Ella and Charlie. 

Two pairs of little eyes looked between Julia and their mother, gaging the situation. 

Vicky gave Julia a genuine smile and offered her hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Julia,” she said softly. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Julia turned to look at David sharply. 

“Good things, I hope,” she muttered under her breath, giving a sidelong glance to David, and the adults laughed. 

“Yes, all good things,” Vicky reassured her. Glancing down at her watch, Vicky sighed. “I’m sorry to run, but I’ve got to get to work…” 

She turned her attention to David. 

“Thanks for looking after them,” she said with a little nod. “I’ll be done around 9 tonight.” 

“No problem, Vick,” he said with a wide smile, grateful that everything seemed to be going smoothly. He had no doubt his children and Julia would get along, but he had to admit he had been a bit nervous himself. Though he would never tell Julia that. 

Vicky turned her attention back to Julia. 

“And I hear you’re going on a trip tomorrow,” she said with a knowing grin. “I told Dave when the two of you get back, maybe we could have dinner to get to know each other a bit better. What do you say?” 

Julia flashed a genuine smile, feeling her nerves lessen significantly. 

“I’d like that very much, Vicky.” 

“Great,” the blonde said warmly. “I look forward to it. Alright kids, be good for your Dad and Julia, hmm?” She said, crossing the room and kissing each of them on the top of the head. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

And with that, she was gone, leaving David and Julia alone with Ella and Charlie. 

“Who wants pancakes?!” David cried out, and Julia laughed as both of the children began to jump up and down in obvious excitement. 

Their eyes met from across the room, and David offered Julia a wink before heading into the kitchen with Ella close on his heels. 

“I’ll help, Daddy,” Julia heard her offer. 

Feeling a tug on her jumper, she looked down to see Charlie staring up at her with curious eyes. She smiled as she knelt down to his eye level again.

“Yes, Charlie?” 

The boy hesitated for a brief moment. 

“Are you ... the lady with the legs in the bathtub from my dad’s phone?” He asked curiously, and Julia thought she heard a guffaw of David’s laughter from the kitchen, as she felt her cheeks warm. 

God, she would never live this down. 

“Why don’t we go see about getting some breakfast?” She redirected. “I think I heard your Dad say something about chocolate chips in those pancakes,” she whispered conspiratorially, watching as Charlie’s eyes widened and he took off running toward the kitchen, his question forgotten in the pursuit of chocolate.

Breathing a little bit easier as she stood, Julia smiled as she heard loud chatter in the kitchen. Maybe she could actually get used to this, after all. 

  
  


“That’s it,” Julia breathed, looking out over the crystal blue water front the privacy of their covered balcony attached to their secluded overwater villa. “I’m never leaving.” 

David chuckled, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into him as he nuzzled her neck lightly. 

“I see no problem with that,” he breathed against her skin. “But I think the country that’s waiting for you to take over as their leader might,” he reminded her with a smirk that she felt rather than saw as he pressed his lips to her neck.

Julia sighed. 

“You’re probably right,” she said in agreement. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to spend the next seven days enjoying every bit of paradise we have here. I’m not the Prime Minister for another 10 days.” 

It was starting to get dark, and as the sun set over the horizon, Julia was sure she had never seen anything this beautiful before. They were actually in paradise. The long flight aside, it was the best decision she had made in a very long time. 

They had really gone all out in planning their pre-holiday escape from London. Stumbling across a private resort in the Maldives, they had practically been packing their bags as soon as they booked their stay. Julia was looking forward to being able to unplug for a while, not having to worry about the overwhelming holiday gala celebrating her upcoming swearing in as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. All matters of state would be forwarded to Mike Travis while she was gone.

She still couldn’t believe any of it, if she was being honest. That she was actually going to be Prime Minister, a lifelong goal finally realized, or that she was in the Maldives for a full, uninterrupted week alone with her handsome Scotsman.

“I really have you all to myself for a whole week, hmm?” David said lowly in her ear, leaning forward and nipping the tender skin of her earlobe with his teeth. He grinned as he heard her gasp, and Julia turned in his arms, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close to her. 

“A whole week,” she repeated with a whisper. “But for now… I think I want to go for a swim,” she murmured as she pressed her lips against his slowly. 

David nodded, not saying anything as he deepened the kiss instead. Finally pulling away, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“If you do really want to go for a swim, you better do it now,” he said matter-of-factly. “Cause if we keep this up, I’m carrying you inside and we aren’t leaving that bed for the next seven days. 

Julia’s eyes widened at his words, and she arched a brow at him. 

“Is that a promise?” She asked with a grin before disappearing inside. 

Julia reappeared a few moments later in a sexy black bikini that David had definitely never seen before. 

“You’ve been holding out on me, Ms. Montague,” he said, his eyes roaming over her slender body as she stopped in the doorway. 

“Do you like it?” She asked with a little smile, making her way to the steps of the pool where David was already waiting for her in the water. 

“I love it,” he reassured her, taking her hand and helping her down the steps. His voice dropped as he pulled her into him. 

“Though I think I’d like you to take it off more,” he murmured as his hands began to wander across her hips and her stomach, then up to her chest and back down again. 

Pressing her body against his as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist, Julia’s eyes widened. 

“David Budd, are you skinny dipping?” She asked, peering into the water and noticing for the first time that he wasn’t wearing his swimming trunks. 

She looked around to ensure they had the privacy that they had been promised when they had booked the most expensive villa, and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that between the setting sun and the location of their home away from home for the next several days, they were totally and blissfully alone. 

“Join me?” David said slyly, his hand slipping down between them as he ran his thumb across the edge of her bikini bottoms, caressing her skin lightly. 

Julia pretended to be thoughtful for a minute before she leaned forward and captured his mouth with her own. Closing her eyes, she let one hand make its way up over David’s muscular biceps and onto his shoulder, gripping him there. She grinned against his mouth, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth, and nipping lightly. 

She was pressed against his body, and could feel his cock straining against her stomach as they swirled their tongues together lazily, both of them taking their time. After a few minutes had passed, she reached down between their bodies, grasping him lightly in her palm and pumping a few times. 

Her thumb brushed along the tip, making David shudder beneath her grasp and she pulled away from their kiss with a pop of her mouth and a knowing giggle. 

“Aye, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he murmured, feeling his heart beating quickly as he stared her down. The lights in the water cast a sort of light blue glow on her face, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on her jaw, leaving a few others in the same vicinity before he moved further down the column of her neck. 

Her head fell back naturally, giving him easier access as breathless little sounds of pleasure slipped from her mouth at the feel of his lips and tongue against her skin. 

Taking advantage of the fact she was distracted, his hands began to travel lower, landing on the material covering her lower half. Squeezing her ass, David chuckled as she let out a squeal of surprise as her head jerked up, watching him curiously. One of his hands snuck into the back of her bathing suit bottoms, cupping her cheek in his large hand. 

Moving them toward the edge of the pool, Julia felt herself being backed into the corner, letting out a little noise of surprise when her back hit the wall, the tile warm under her skin a contrast to the cold temperature of the water, and the burning of her skin as David touched her everywhere. 

Julia swallowed hard. She wanted him badly, and the teasing wasn’t helping matters as his fingertips traced lightly over her skin under the water. 

“Tonight … is about you,” he whispered, leaning forward and placing another gentle kiss on her lips. 

She was about to ask what he meant, when she felt herself in motion, stopping the question on her tongue. 

It all happened quickly as his hands grasped the back of her thighs, suddenly lifting her from the water and placing her on the deck of the pool. Julia was grateful for the cover of darkness as he grasped her hips, pulling her to the edge and letting her legs dangle into the water as she looked down at him, eyes dark and filled with desire. 

“This alright?” He asked lowly, and Julia nodded slowly, suddenly feeling as if she had lost the ability to speak altogether. 

Reaching up, he smirked as his hands came to the edge of the black swimsuit bottoms he obviously loved so much and he began to pull them down her legs slowly. Julia began to instinctively panic and she looked around as he lifted her hips to slide the black material from her legs. 

“There’s no one here to see you, love,” he reminded her, watching as she seemed to relax with his reassurance. “Well, no one but me,” he added with a smirk, his grin widening as Julia laughed, the sound echoing in the night. How he loved that sound. 

Tossing the bottoms off to the side of the deck somewhere, David moved closer, placing one of her legs on each of his shoulders as he knelt in front of her. Julia leaned up on her elbows, watching wide-eyed as he stared up at her from between her legs. 

Turning his head to the left, he placed a kiss on her inner thigh, before he turned to do the same on the right. Repeating the motion, he moved up each thigh, biting her lightly. 

Julia felt faint as she watched him, her anticipation building the closer he got to her center. She was sure she would remember the mental image of David Budd framed by her thighs in paradise for the rest of her life. 

She gasped as she felt his tongue at her core, instantly arching her back off the deck. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t even known he was there until he placed a gentle kiss against her throbbing center. 

Leaning back against the still warm wood of the walkway, she looked up at the stars that filled the sky, trying to distract herself from the feelings David was stirring up in her with his mouth. She was afraid she would come too quickly as she felt his tongue trail slowly between her wet, swollen folds. 

Julia’s eyes slammed shut at the sensation as his tongue went searching for the sensitive spot that he knows drives her wild, flicking his tongue in and out of her slowly. His nose brushed against her heated skin, and she wondered when the last time she had felt this out of control had been as her hips jutted forward of their own volition. 

Beginning to squirm against his mouth, she felt his hands grasp her thighs harder, his nails digging into her skin as he continued to lick and suck, growing more insistent at bringing her to the edge of pleasure. 

“David,” she panted, his name long and drawn out as it slipped from her mouth and she gasped as her hips bucked to meet his warm and hungry mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair, her fingers gripping his scalp as she directed him where she needed him most. 

Her eyes met his as he looked up at her from his kneeling position, his ice blue eyes a shade of dark azure and filled with desire as he continued to pleasure her. Deciding the eye contact was too much to handle, she laid back flat on the deck, covering her face with her hands as she felt the fire begin to build slowly in her belly as her lower body arched toward him, pushing against his mouth insistently. 

“Oh, god….” she murmured, moving her head from side to side slowly as he doubled down on his ministrations, moving faster as he plunged his tongue in and out of her. Feeling her legs begin to quake, she wrapped them around his shoulders, drawing him in tighter to her body. 

He groaned against her cunt, the vibrations from his mouth causing a delicious sensation to begin rippling through her. She thought the force of her thighs around his head might suffocate David between her legs, but he seemed to be enjoying himself as he found different spots to explore as he drove her wild, only for a moment before he moved on. He was teasing her and she both loved and hated him for it.

He pulled away only long enough to spur her on with words of encouragement. 

“I want you to come for me, Julia,” he whispered, leaning his head against her thigh. “Are you gonna come for me, love?” She sighed heavily in response, not seeming to be able to form any words as he returned to his place between her legs. 

She was so close, and she could feel herself teetering precariously on the edge of orgasm when she felt David’s fingers slip into her easily. She bucked against his hand, her own fingers coming to tease her nipple beneath her bathing suit top as he sucked and licked at her clit while he plunged two fingers in and out of her, moving faster and faster. 

She was moaning and whimpering before her orgasm even began, and then everything went quiet as she felt herself gushing against his mouth, with David lapping at her hungrily. She thought she might have blacked out for a minute as she felt her body seize, her back arching harshly. 

David pulled away, smirking as he placed a trail of kisses from her center to her navel, where he swirled his tongue around her supple skin. He looked up at her as he stood to his full height and Julia blinked slowly at him. 

“Fucking Christ, Julia,” he murmured, taking in her disheveled appearance. She flashed him a brilliant smile as she somehow managed to lean up on her elbows and look down at him with a pointed smirk. 

“I think you broke me,” she said, laughing as she leaned back flat against the ground, looking up at the stars. 

David grinned up at her, using his arms to push himself out of the water and over the edge of the pool, laying on his side next to Julia. 

He brushed a stray curl from her face, watching as she smiled shyly, turning her head to look at him. 

“Why don’t we move somewhere more comfortable?” He asked, pushing up on his elbow and leaning toward her as he kissed her cheek. The walkway beneath them was growing cool with the chill in the air and he was sure she couldn’t be comfortable. 

Julia nodded, wincing as she sat up slowly. When she met David’s stare they both began to laugh. 

“I’ve got a better idea…” she said, watching as David got to his feet and offered her his hand, which she took to pull herself up off the ground. 

She sucked in an unexpected breath at how unsteady her legs felt, causing David to chuckle again. 

“Do I need to carry you inside, love?” He asked with a knowing grin, and Julia rolled her eyes, shoving at his damp chest playfully.

“I can walk, thank you very much,” she responded with a smirk. “But you can make yourself useful and order us room service while I take a shower,” she suggested, grabbing her bathing suit bottoms from where David had thrown them across the pool deck earlier and slipping them on. 

“I think I made myself useful about five minutes ago,” he pointed out, arching a brow and giving her a pointed look, causing Julia to pause in the doorway of their bungalow. 

“Mmmmm,” she hummed in agreement. “I suppose you did, didn’t you?” She said thoughtfully. “Now, Mr. Budd. You find us some dinner, and I’ll save you a spot in the shower,” she said with a grin before she turned back to look at him with a seductive smirk. 

David swallowed hard. 

This was certainly going to be the best week of his life. 

  
  


“Is this what we would do all the time if you weren’t a high-ranking government official?” David asked curiously, taking another bite of fish.

“What?” She curiously asked, popping a piece of sushi into her mouth. “Eat room service in an extravagant canopy bed in an open air villa in the Maldives?” 

“Mmhmmm,” David said, nodding. “Escaping to all four corners of the world, seeing everything it has to offer,” he said watching her out of the corner of his eye. “Not to mention having sex on every possible surface we can,” he added with a grin, and Julia smirked. 

“We do that well, don’t we?” She asked, shifting in the bed and adjusting her big fuzzy bathrobe as she leaned against the headboard, pushing her plate away in defeat. 

“Aye,” David agreed quickly. “There’s no doubt there.” 

“That _was_ a nice shower, wasn’t it?” Julia said, her voice dropping low as they both flashed back to their post-poolside shower. 

They had been kissing lazily underneath the hot spray of the water, David’s hands gripping Julia’s waist when she slid down, ending up on her knees on the luxurious tile with him in her mouth. 

One of his hands had gripped at the wall while the other was locked in Julia’s curls as she brought him to the edge quickly, his head lolling back at the persistent feel of her mouth and tongue on him. 

She had slowly and painstakingly sucked him off with only a few minutes to spare before their dinner had arrived, and they both tumbled into bed sated from their activities and starving for food. 

David cleared his throat, clearing their trays from the bed and turning to face Julia as she took a long sip of wine from her glass. She was staring out at the horizon, but could feel David’s eyes on her as she turned slowly to look at him. 

“Can I interest you in a little after dinner dessert, Prime Minister?” David asked, the corner of his lip turning up into a smirk. And Julia wrinkled her nose in response. 

He had taken to calling her that in bed, no matter how many times Julia reminded him that she wasn’t the Prime Minister yet. 

“Christ, don’t you ever get tired, David?” Julia asked with a groan that turned into a strangled laugh as she leaned back against the headboard again, closing her eyes as she felt the delicious, tell-tale soreness of the day setting into her body. Despite her teasing protests, she could feel herself growing aroused again already.

“I could never be tired of being with you,” David said honestly, though he knew it was a bit corny, as he stroked her face. 

She smiled, nuzzling into his hand gently, and sighed, placing her wine glass on the bedside table. Undoing the tie of her robe, she let it fall to the bed before turning her attention back to David. 

Crawling toward him, she watched the way his steely blue eyes roamed over her naked body, his gaze pausing at the places he particularly liked the most.

Settling in at his side with her body pressed against his, touching at as many points as possible, she leaned forward placing a slow kiss on his lips. He sighed as his hand reached out to grasp her hip in his large palm, squeezing her there as she let out a giggle at the unexpected pressure of his hands. 

Toying with the tie of his robe, as well, Julia pulled it loose, shoving the material aside as her eyes traveled down, taking in the fact that he was already growing hard for her. 

She grinned as she crawled into his lap, straddling his thighs as she brushed against him, kissing him intensely. Letting her tongue lick a path across his lips, she grinned as she felt his cock brush against her stomach and she let out a breathy sigh. 

She could feel the flare of arousal in the pit of her stomach as she felt him rubbing against her insistently, each hand palming her hips roughly as he pulled her against him, holding her in place. 

“I’m ready if you are,” she murmured, staring down at the handsome man between her legs, still unable to believe how far they had come since the first time she had had him pinned beneath her. 

“Oh, I’m ready,” he reassured her, his accent lilting as he reached for her hand, interlocking their fingers together as she sunk down onto him, and David let out a groan as his free hand palmed her hip tightly in his grasp. 

She reached out for anything that could provide her leverage, her hand finally coming to rest on the wooden headboard as they began to move together. 

It was slow, and intimate, each drawing out the other’s pleasure for as long as they could before they came undone in one another’s arms. Julia fell forward onto David’s chest unceremoniously as they came together at the same time, and they both attempted to come down from their highs, their chests heaving and breathing shallow. 

Julia could feel David’s heart beating beneath her ear, and she smiled as he slipped from her body and pulled her close, cradling her there, as he pulled the lightweight sheet over their bodies. 

“I love you, Julia,” he murmured, his voice hoarse as he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. 

“I love you, too,” she echoed, her eyes beginning to close as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck, falling asleep in his arms. 

  
  


Julia glanced at herself in the full-length mirror for the millionth time, smoothing the skirt of her navy blue evening gown down with trembling palms. 

She had gone back and forth between a few options, but knew she had made the right choice when David had walked into her bedroom while she was getting ready earlier, and his jaw had visibly dropped. 

The form-fitting dress was one she had splurged on, but it felt regal, which was important tonight. The fitted blue bodice hugged her curves, while the illusion neckline from the dress covered her arms and chest in ornate, scalloped blue lace that dipped down in the front. 

Taking another deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves, closing her eyes and counting down from ten. She had made it to four when there was a knock at the door, and she sighed, opening them again. 

“Occupied!” She called out, doing her best to steady her voice. She couldn’t believe how nervous she felt about this. It was only the one thing she had been after for the better part of her career. 

But to be here, and finally have it coming true? It seemed impossible. 

“Julia? Open up? It’s me,” a familiar voice called out from the other side of the heavy wooden door, and Julia breathed an audible sigh of relief at the sound of her favorite accent. Crossing the room, she opened the door, ushering David inside before she closed it again. 

As she turned to face him, she watched as his eyes roamed her body, not shy at all in their obvious perusal of her. 

She returned the favor, taking in the way David’s blue velvet suit clung to his upper body so well, keeping his well-defined muscles in full view despite the plush fabric. His black dress pants accentuated his muscular legs, too, and she tried hard not to smirk at the thought of herself wrapped tightly around them. 

Their week in paradise had been absolutely perfect, as their days were filled with sunbathing and making love on the deck, overlooking the sea. There were romantic dinners on the beach, and late night swims where neither of them had worn their swimming suits. They had had their fill of one another, never able to seem to get enough as they spent the full week going almost completely uninterrupted. 

But once they had returned to London, the buzz around this gala had begun. And it hadn’t stopped since. So here they were, only a few days short of Christmas, special guests at Julia’s first society event at Number 10. The first of many to come during her time as Prime Minister, of course. 

Stepping forward, she brushed her hands against the black silk lapels of David’s jacket, and she reached out to straighten his bow tie. 

“You alright, Julia?” He asked quietly, observing the way she seemed unable to stand still as she ran a hand through his styled hair carefully. Hers was done up to the nines in an updo that he knew her stylist would kill her if she disturbed, and he reached out to tuck a stray tendril behind her ear. 

“Mmmm,” she said, clearly a little distracted as her fingers ran over the velvet material of his suit jacket again. 

“Julia?” He repeated, and she looked up, finally meeting his gaze, blue and green locking intently. 

“I’m a bit nervous, I suppose,” she answered with a sigh. “I just … I have wanted this for so long, I keep waiting for it to slip out of my grasp,” she admitted, her tone sounding child-like to her own ears. “I keep waiting for something to go wrong.”

David smiled reassuringly. 

“This is your night, love,” he said gently, reaching out for his thumb to brush her cheek as he smiled down at her. “You have worked your arse off to get here. So sit back and enjoy it! And no matter what happens, know that I’m right by your side.”

Julia nodded quickly at his words. She knew he was right. 

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips gently against his, careful not to smudge her lipstick as he returned the kiss softly. 

“Now, we should probably get out there,” he said conspiratorially. “M’not sure your constituents would be impressed with bathroom scandal with your lover at your future residence,” he teased. “We should at least save those sorts of adventures for when you’ve officially moved into this place.”

He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he started for the door.

“Move in with me,” the words were out of her mouth before she could fully process them, and David stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her. 

“What did you say?” He asked in surprise, turning to face her again, and Julia felt her cheeks go pink. 

“I asked you to move into Number 10 with me,” she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, letting them fall as she repeated the words. 

She had only signed a short lease on a flat after putting Roger’s pretentious penthouse up for sale the month before, determined to give herself and David some physical space so it didn’t feel like they were jumping into things too quickly. 

The idea had come to her in the Maldives, and she had toyed with it for a few days before she really allowed herself to imagine it. But she knew she couldn’t imagine not coming home to David at the end of the day, and if that had to be at Number 10, so be it. 

“Julia…” he began, thoroughly surprised by her request. 

“Just listen to my idea,” she said quickly. “You move in with me here, officially. And then you can expand your studio like you’ve always wanted to. It’s a win-win situation.” 

She could see the wheels turning in David’s head as she spoke. 

“Plus, it means I get to come home to this handsome face every night, so it’s a win for me, too,” she added with a little smirk, her fingers coming to play with the edges of his bow tie again. 

David eyed her seriously, reaching out and taking her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. 

“You really mean that, don’t you?” He asked quietly, and Julia nodded in response.

“I do. I want you here, quite literally, right by my side,” she said honestly, her hand fidgeting in his. “What do you say?” 

David grinned, leaning forward and kissing her hard. 

“There’s nowhere else I would rather be,” he reassured her. 

“Except maybe at home where I can take that dress off of you,” he added with a smirk, and Julia swatted his arm. 

“Alright, let’s get back to the party, Mr. Budd,” she said wryly, taking his hand leading him from the bathroom. As they paused in the hall outside the room where the party was happening, Julia turned to face him. 

“You were the surprise I never saw coming, David Budd,” she said quietly, suddenly feeling emotional. “But you knocked me off my feet the first time I met you, and my life hasn’t been the same since.” 

David grinned, leaning forward and placing a kiss against her temple, knowing he felt the exact same way about the brilliant and beautiful woman standing in front of him.

“And it will never be the same from here on out,” he reminded her. “But I can’t wait to see what comes next.”

They kissed again, just as Julia heard her name being announced in the hall, and the doors opened to cheering and flashbulbs as she and David entered the room arm in arm. 

No, her life would never be the same again. 

And she was perfectly alright with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue! It seems so hard to believe we're really here with this one! So, that's the end of Knock Me Off My Feet. It's bittersweet to see it go, but it also feels good tying it up with a big, pretty bow just in time for Christmas. (Which is appropriate.) I hope you all have enjoyed this journey as much as I have! 
> 
> Thank you for every supportive comment and all of the thoughtful feedback you have given me. You all keep me writing for these two heart-eyed idiots, and I wouldn't want it any other way. 
> 
> Next up: We're going back to Tuscany with Little Miss Mango and her parents. Keep an eye out for the continuation of A Million Miles to Go soon.


End file.
